When Angels Sigh at Christmas
by Stormreaver01
Summary: Summary: A Christmas tale about Jack and Ianto, but not a fluffy one.  It does not link to any TW/DW episode, but does include mention of past events, some characters from both series as well as original characters.  Be warned:  Some Jack/Gwen bashing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Torchwood or Doctor Who. They belong to BBC Wales and RTD. I do not earn anything at all with my writings. Rated M for swearing and some sexual content, though not explicit. Be warned, a lot of Jack and Gwen bashing.**_

_**Summary: **__A Christmas tale about Jack and Ianto, but _definitely___not a happy one. In all honesty, it is filled with so much angst and chaos, that you may need a paper bag to throw up in … you have been warned! Why a woeful tale at Christmas time instead of a fluffy offering? Because it reflects what sometimes happens in people's lives around this time of year … the _dark___side of the festive season. As this is my own creation, it does not link to any TW/DW episode, but it does include mention of some past events and some of the characters from both series … as well as a character I created. Admittedly, this is a late offering considering Christmastide is well and truly past, however, I was busy with other things. So – here it is …_

_**When Angels Sigh at Christmas**_

**Chapter 1 A Letter and Gift**

Jack opened his eyes slowly, and then screwed them up tightly at the shaft of light filtering through the curtained window. He forced his eyes open again, bit by bit, adjusting to the morning as it gradually woke him up. Jack felt more refreshed than he ever had before after his night's sleep, remembering how after a beautiful evening of gentle lovemaking, he had shared deeply and honestly with Ianto about all his previous loved ones and their place in his heart.

Ianto had listened quietly as Jack had held him in his strong embrace, then he had thoughtfully offered to make a nightcap for them both, citing Jack's husky throat being dry after telling such a long tale. Jack smiled at Ianto's thoughtfulness … at work or when they were alone, Ianto was always mindful of other people – never himself.

Returning to bed, Ianto had kissed Jack deeply, longingly, then had turned over allowing Jack to spoon around his back. It had been quite early for them to be retiring for the night being only 10.30 p.m. Jack had smiled at Ianto's neck, then kissed it softly before drifting off into a restful sleep that had captured him, then carried him into dreamless rest, free from the ghosts of his past.

Reaching out a languid arm for his lover, Jack startled when it encountered an empty space. His hand reached down and found the spot next to him not only empty, but cold. Sitting upright immediately and turning his head, Jack realised that he was alone in Ianto's bed.

His head flicked quickly over to the clock on the night stand. It read 6.15 a.m. Christmas Eve morning. Jack frowned. He and Ianto had agreed at work yesterday that they would sleep in until 7.30 a.m. before heading into work to prepare for the annual Torchwood Christmas Eve dinner. The rest of the team wouldn't be arriving until 8.30 a.m. to finish up their final reports before everyone headed home in the early afternoon to prepare the food for their shared evening meal.

Jack threw the covers off his body, figuring Ianto couldn't sleep and would either be at his computer or in the kitchen preparing their breakfast. But as Jack's feet hit the cold floor, a small fear crept into his mind that numbed him more than the freezing temperature. The flat was quiet … _too_ quiet.

Leaping off the bed, Jack dashed out into the hallway. No lights were on. He entered the kitchen but all was as clean and tidy as they had left it last night. He entered the lounge but Ianto wasn't there and Jack realised with a sinking feeling that Ianto wasn't in the flat at all.

Something was wrong … _very _wrong. Jack looked around at the decorated lounge, the small imitation Christmas tree with its presents laid beneath it, waiting to be transported to the Hub. A wild thought that Ianto had risen early and decided to go into the Hub early filled Jack with hope. He was about to go back to the bedroom and ring Ianto on his mobile, when he saw it. A white envelope with his name in Ianto's distinctive script … not a post-it … not a piece of pad paper … a white envelope, propped up against the small, empty vase on the dining room table.

Jack's hope vanished as he stared at the white envelope for a long time. Then he willed himself to move to the table and shaky fingers picked up the sealed envelope, then tore it open. Three pages of handwritten script greeted Jack. Trembling slightly, not even feeling the cold now, Jack took the letter and sat down on the sofa. His breath catching in his throat, Jack read it.

_Dear Jack_

_Please, please forgive me. If not now, then perhaps as time goes by. I'm so sorry, Jack, sorrier than I can ever say that I just wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough to stay with you. Despite the fact that I'm leaving you and leaving Torchwood, I want you to know that I'll never forget the 'dashing, handsome Captain' who stole my heart long ago in Bute Park where we met for the first time, battling a Weevil. Yes Jack, even back then when my sole intention was to get into Torchwood Three so I could save Lisa, I was still shocked at how the mere sight of you took my breath away._

_Then again in the warehouse when we caught Myfanwy, our close embrace on that dirty floor left me dazed when I stared into your beautiful, blue eyes. There and then, Jack, I felt this overwhelming desire to lean down and touch my lips to yours. But guilt overtook me and I got up and left you, tears streaming down my face as I walked out of that warehouse, confused and angry at my 'betrayal' to Lisa._

_I love you, Jack and perhaps I always will. I know that a part of my heart will always belong to you, even if I'm lucky enough to find someone who will love me – and only me. I know my 21__st__ century thinking on monogamous relationships never found a home in you. I may still have a chance for lasting happiness, Jack and I'd like to believe that you would wish that for me._

_When you were away with the Doctor and I visited London on Torchwood business at an International Torchwood Convention, I met someone there whom I would have taken a chance on, if I hadn't already been in love with you. That person and I became friends instead for the two weeks we knew each other and we have kept in touch since then. I've just got off the phone from him and he is going to let me stay with him awhile, knowing that I'm nursing a broken heart … again. Yes, he was there for me when I was heartbroken when you had left me for your Doctor._

_Perhaps in time when I am more healed, I will find true love with him because he offered me the chance of a relationship the first time we met. Honestly, he did, Jack, he confessed to me on our last day together, that he had fallen in love with me at first sight. Can you believe it? I know I believed him because that is exactly what happened to me the first time I laid eyes on you._

_Jack, I realise I owe you some kind of explanation, especially as my decision to leave you will look like it is a 'spur of the moment' thing. But I guess it has been building up for some time because despite the horrendous heartache I am suffering right now, there is a certain calmness and clarity within me that says I am doing the right thing – for me._

_I won't burden you with a catalogue of all the times you've hurt me with your flirtations, your indiscretions and your periods of moodiness as you lamented over people you have 'loved and lost' in your life. That would take too many pages Jack and I don't have time to write it all out. But you need to understand that all these hurts wore me down Jack, pushed me to my limits. Until last night when you finally broke me._

_We had enjoyed such a wonderful day yesterday with the team, courtesy of a quiet Rift. We all laughed and joked, took turns at kissing each other under the mistletoe, shared our plans for Christmas and looked forward to Christmas Eve dinner. I felt happier than I had in a long time. I was with my dearest friends and at my side stood the man I loved with all my heart._

_The final straw, Jack, came last night. We had shared a beautiful dinner together, laughed and chatted our way through wrapping gifts, then the evening culminated in such a wonderful lovemaking session that just took my breath away! But then as I lay wrapped in our afterglow, in the warmth of your embrace, you chose that special moment of 'togetherness' to burden me with your litany of lovers you have 'loved and lost'. Not only those you had loved and lost such as Captain John Hart, Estelle, Algy, Lucia, the real Captain Jack Harkness, but also those whom you had loved but could never have. You named many others Jack, but I confess I could not keep up with them all!_

_What really struck me last night, Jack, were the four people you named that you still love but can never have: Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, the Doctor and … Gwen Cooper-Williams. You see, for the first time last night, I realised something after all those previous episodes of listening to you rattle off the names of former lovers. On your current list of people you love now, Jack, there was one name missing … mine._

_You have never mentioned me in your list of lovers that you have loved or love now. Oh, I knew that you would never say those three little words to me, Jack, knew I'd never hear you say 'I love you', but I was so hopelessly blind in love with you, hopelessly caught up in our part-time domesticity, that I believed that I was more than a 'friend with benefits' to you. I thought you cared more deeply for me than that. How utterly wrong I was! _

_Last night was like an epiphany Jack, albeit the most painful____epiphany I've ever had to experience in my life. Last night, Captain Jack Harkness, you finally __**broke **__my heart … completely … utterly … irretrievably. And there is nothing you can say, nothing you can do now that will ever fix it. _

_Perhaps I could have endured Jack, endured all the pieces of my heart you tore out with all that you said and all that you did that just left me in pain … left me bleeding. If I had been strong enough Jack, I would have endured. But I'm not and for that, I am sorrier than I can say – not just for you, but for me as well. Giving you up is the single hardest thing I have ever done in my life._

_I ask your forgiveness for what I did to you last night. You seemed to interpret my silence in your arms last night as acceptance of all that you said to me. In truth, I was overcome with burning pain ripping my insides to shreds. How I managed to calmly get out of bed, offer refreshments and then go out and make them, I'll never know. But I did and in my kitchen cupboard on the top shelf, are the sedatives Owen prescribed me a short while ago after that Weevil hunt that went wrong and I was injured. I placed two of them in your hot chocolate so that when I rose from my bed for the last time and packed my bags, you would not be awakened._

_As tempting as it is to completely obliterate you from my life with Retcon, I cannot do that because if I erase my memories, I lose so many other people besides you, Jack, including Lisa and my team mates at Torchwood. In time I know that my memories of you will no longer hurt me. _

_I will make arrangements once I've reached my destination, well, perhaps after New Year when lawyers are available, to sell my flat. All my possessions and my car will go to my sister, Rhiannon, however, I need the sale from my flat to help me set up my new life overseas. Please give my house key to Toshiko after you've locked up, and she will arrange to pass it to Rhiannon who will represent me when selling my flat. Therefore on a practical note, Jack, you may consider this letter as formal notification of my resigning my position as Archivist, Torchwood Three._

_I have sent a farewell message on my laptop to our Torchwood team, although I will ring Toshiko and Rhiannon from the airport to say my farewells to them. I ask please that you take the gifts we have wrapped for the team into the Hub for me. If the team want me to receive their gifts, then Toshiko will arrange to send them to Rhiannon who will have, of course, my new contact details. Please do not harass my sister for these details. Besides, I know she will not give them to you for my sake and Rhiannon is far more formidable than Gwen._

_I will email Toshiko through my new, personal email account, and send her instructions for the Archives, feeding needs and routines for Myfanwy, Janet and the rest of our 'guests' in the cells. I will also send her the list of coffee beans to purchase, instructions on how to use the coffee machine and the secrets of my special blends. You will find my gun and ammunition, security ID and keys for Torchwood in the right-hand drawer of my bureau. Finally, as a remembrance of me, I have left you my stopwatch and the last photo Gwen took of you and me together at the Hub, in the left-hand bureau drawer._

_My Christmas gifts to our team and my family, as well as my Christmas gifts to you, are under the tree. Please bring these gifts into the Hub and I will arrange for Tosh to deliver my gifts to my family. Jack, my gifts to you are still my gifts to you, should you choose to accept them. I had intended to take all the gifts into the Hub today to place under our big Christmas tree. However, in the right-hand side of my bedroom drawers, the small one, there is my personal gift to you. I realise now that it will hold no significance for you, but I ask you to at least look at it before disposing of it. The reason being; because it was my declaration of love and hope to you and I want you to see the extent of that love._

_I have said all that needs to be said, Jack, so I will part with this final exhortation. Please … do not try and contact me … do not try and find me … do not hate me too long. My final blessing to you, Jack: May you find the depth of love in a person that will not make you run away; that will not make you pine for past lovers, or lovers you can never have; that will hold you firmly in their hearts so that you never wish to stray; that will give you all the security, peace, happiness, joy and excitement you constantly crave; in short, the kind of person whose love is strong enough to bring out the tremendous love you have buried in your heart._

_Farewell, my handsome Captain Jack Harkness, whom I have loved with all my heart._

_Ianto Jones_

Jack's hands trembled the whole time he read, then reread Ianto's letter, tears pooling in his eyes but remaining unshed as he fought for control of his emotions. Pain pierced him as keenly as any sword, as roughly as any Weevil injury, as thoroughly as any virus. Jack's heart was in agony as it began to splinter into thousands of pieces.

With a sickening lurch in his gut, Jack realised the terrible damage he had inflicted on Ianto last night, by trying to rid himself of his demons. And Ianto had totally _misread _his intentions when he shared with his lover last night, openly and honestly, just wanting to lay out all his cards on the table.

But the one thing Jack had failed to do, was to _reassure _Ianto that his love for him far _outweighed_ his love for the others. Then he remembered. Tiredness had overtaken him at the point where he was going to make his own declaration of love to Ianto … after he had finished his hot chocolate. Not realising he was drugged, Jack had decided to wait until the morning to tell Ianto just how _much _he loved him … how much the young Welshman _meant_ to him … and now it was too late. Jack howled in pain and frustration at Ianto's actions and his own inaction!

As he slowly raised himself to his feet, Jack realised his body was trembling as he forced himself to walk back into the bedroom, Ianto's letter placed carefully on the table as he passed by. Shaking fingers slowly drew out the small drawer which was now empty, save for the one, small gift.

Jack wrapped his huge hand around the gift and walking over to the bed, sat down to carefully open it, noting the beautiful red and gold Christmas paper, finished with a golden bow. Out of the ripped paper, Jack pulled out a midnight blue, velvet ring box. Hands trembling, Jack carefully opened it and read the small note, etched carefully in gold ink on midnight blue bond paper, in Ianto's beautiful script: _Captain Jack Harkness, I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honour of marrying me? _Jack placed the paper down and lifted out the beautifully etched silver wedding band. As he peered closely at it, noting the intricate Welsh designs on it, he caught a glimpse of an inscription inside which was etched in Welsh. He didn't know what it said because he had never learnt Welsh.

Ianto's amazing, beautiful, wonderful gift was more than Jack could bear … his world shattered and he could no longer stem the tide of tears and heartbreaking sobs that wrenched his body. Jack had lost him … lost Ianto Jones … lost the man who never _knew _that he was truly loved by him, Jack Harkness … lost the man whom he had hoped would marry him one day.

Jack fell back on the bed, his legs pulled up to his chest as he filled the air with his wounded cries, nearly choking with the burning pain in his chest as his muscles heaved and lungs fought to take in and expel air. Every inch of him hurt as he drowned in grief and guilt. Image after image of Ianto exploded in front of his closed eyes; thoughts of his Welsh lover in the same agony he was in, tormented his mind. One word echoed in his mind … _No! … No! … No! … No! _Jack had never felt so lost … so powerless … so out of control … so alone, as he did that fateful Christmas Eve morning.

After a long time of mourning, fatigue overcame Jack and he turned his head to stare at the clock. 7.45 a.m. Jack drew himself to his feet, shoulders hunched in grief and a headache pounding in his ears. A wild hope broke through. Grabbing his mobile, Jack hit the speed dial for Ianto. A recorded message: _The number you have dialled is no longer in service. _He groaned in despair, then recovering slightly, hit the speed dial for Toshiko. A recorded message began, which he clicked off in a burst of anger.

Jack turned to Ianto's wardrobe and pulled the doors open, confirming what he knew already. Empty, save for a couple of wire hangers. Insisting on driving the wounds deeper into his soul, Jack pulled out every drawer and threw open every cupboard in the bedroom. Empty.

Grabbing a towel from the linen cupboard, Jack quickly showered, noting after he was drying himself off that he had just washed away the last traces of their lovemaking last night. Fresh sobs burst forth from Jack as he collapsed down on the icy cold tiles of the bathroom. He wished he hadn't showered.

Pulling himself together, Jack went back to the bedroom and threw his clothes on, pausing only to place the precious ring box into his pocket. He reached for the carry all in the bottom of Ianto's wardrobe and went into the lounge, first loading up all the gifts under the tree, before emptying the bureau drawer as per Ianto's instructions. He then grabbed his coat, mobile, keys and Ianto's letter before heading swiftly out of the flat.

Turning to lock the flat with the key he had been given a while ago, Jack's eyes filled again with tears as he whispered a mournful 'good bye' to the wooden door. Bounding down the stairs, Jack left the apartment complex and headed for the SUV.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Revelations**

Jack's journey back to Torchwood was completed in record time. Entering into the darkened Hub amidst flashing lights and blaring siren, he realised it was empty. He looked at his watch. 8.15 a.m. Where was Toshiko? She should have been in by now.

Flicking the lights and heating on, Jack unpacked the presents and placed them with the other gifts under the tree, then headed up to his office and slamming down into his chair, quickly booted up his computer. He accessed Cardiff International airport to check flights out of Wales since midnight last night. There were only a few and he wondered if Ianto had been able to get such a late booking or whether he had travelled to Heathrow to catch a flight there.

Jack suddenly realised he hadn't seen Ianto's car parked outside his flat. Bitterly Jack wondered whether the reason Toshiko was late in was because she had driven him to the airport. But which one? Jack accessed Heathrow Airport and checked international flights. There were a lot more international flights, but frustration set in as he realised his efforts were all in vain. He didn't know Ianto's destination.

Pulling his drawer open, Jack grabbed his address book and quickly looked up Rhiannon's phone number. A moment later he sat listening to the ring tone, fingers drumming on his desk as he muttered under his breath for Rhiannon to answer her phone.

"Hello", a Welsh female voice answered.

"Rhiannon! It's Jack here. Please, please can you _"

Rhiannon interrupted Jack, shouting into the ear piece. "Jack Harkness! Why the bloody hell should I talk to _you_? After what you've done to my brother? Ruined our whole bloody Christmas, you have! And don't think I'm going to tell you where Ianto's gone because you've broken his heart, you faithless _bastard_! He was sobbing his heart out to me at 4 o'clock this morning from Heathrow Airport! I couldn't persuade him to come to me because he was afraid that you'd track him down anywhere in Wales! Don't bloody ring me again … _ever! _And don't come round to our place because Johnny will just run you off with a baseball bat! I'm only going to be talking to Toshiko from now on and she won't be telling you because she's just as _angry _at you as I am! She rang me after Ianto rang her and just so you know, she'll be late in to work because she headed off to Heathrow to try and stop Ianto. But she was too late! She rang from the airport to say that his flight had left ten minutes before she arrived. All she got was being paged because Ianto left his car keys for her to pick up! I hope you're bloody proud of yourself Jack, because you've _ruined _a lot of people's Christmas this year. My kids are _heartbroken_, just as me and Johnny are! Well Jack, you're too bloody late now! You won't be hurting my brother any more! Ianto's winging his way over the Atlantic by now and it's _all_ _your fault!" _Rhiannon then proceeded to slam the phone down in his ear.

Jack sat dazed at his desk, Rhiannon's tirade still ringing in his ears and ramping his headache up to a higher level of pain. He reached into his drawer, drew out a packet of painkillers, and popping two of them out, dry swallowed them down. Then something clicked from the conversation with Rhiannon. _… over the Atlantic_. He quickly drew out the letter from Ianto and reread a certain section of it … the part that covered the Torchwood Convention. Quickly fumbling through his drawers, Jack found a slim, leather bound book with the Torchwood symbol emblazoned on the front.

This book was given to him a couple of years ago from Archie in Torchwood Two, as he had said it was a spare. It listed all the Torchwood Institutes throughout the world, including the current leaders and contact details. Jack's mind was fevered, wild hope surging up inside as he flicked through it until he found the branches he wanted … in America. He rang through to three of the four Torchwood leaders listed but was politely informed that despite the fact that they all remembered the _"polite young man with the cute accent_" from the Torchwood Convention, he was most _definitely _not visiting them by arrangement.

Jack's hand trembled as he dialled the last remaining Torchwood leader in America … Scott Bradford from Fort Mitchell Torchwood in Cincinnati. The phone rang in his ear as he grimly held on. Finally, a voice answered, "Hello, this is Damon, Fort Mitchell Torchwood".

"Hello Damon! This is Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood, Cardiff in Wales. Can I please speak to Scott Bradford?"

"Hello Captain Harkness! Nice to hear from someone in the UK. Scott enjoyed his time at the Torchwood Convention last year in London. Spent a lot of time with your young Archivist as I understand it. Jones was it?"

"Yes, that would be Ianto Jones. Look, I really need to speak to Scott urgently. Is he in?" Jack replied, his voice still light but his jaw set in a hard line. His grip had tightened on the receiver as he realised who it was that Ianto had fled to … Scott Bradford, the _extremely _handsome, well-built leader of Fort Mitchell Torchwood. Jack found himself glaring at Scott's photo preceding the contact details in the book.

"Hang on a minute, Captain Harkness, I know Scott is not here but I'm not sure where he is. Hold the line and I'll find out from his Secretary." The soft sound of a receiver being placed on a desk sounded in Jack's ear. He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Flipping out Ianto's letter while he waited for Damon's return, Jack reread the section that stated "_I met someone there whom I would have taken a chance on, if I hadn't already been in love with you. That person and I became friends instead for the two weeks we knew each other and we have kept in touch ever since. I've just got off the phone from him and he is going to let me stay with him awhile, knowing that I'm nursing a broken heart … again. Yes, he was there for me when I was heartbroken after you left me for your Doctor._

_Perhaps in time when I am more healed, I will find true love with him because he offered me the chance of a relationship the first time we met. Honestly, he did, Jack, he told me he had fallen in love at first sight with me. Can you believe it? I know I believed him because that is exactly what happened to me the first time I laid eyes on you."_

"Sorry about that, Captain Harkness. I just had to check where Scott has disappeared to. Me, I'm usually the last to be told what's going on around here. And I'm second-in-command! Well then, he left several hours ago to fly to New York, apparently to meet a friend off an International Flight. None of us know who the person is because Scott didn't say. Told his Secretary it was personal. But apparently it's someone fairly _important_ to have our boss just jump on a plane and leave us at such short notice!"

"I see", Jack replied through gritted teeth, "Look, I really need to get hold of him. Can you give me his mobile number please?"

"Yeah sure, but it's gonna be turned off for awhile since he's in flight to New York. The flight usually takes about four hours so if you leave it another hour or so, his phone should be turned back on. Actually, it's bound to be turned on by then because we have to be able to contact him."

Jack was becoming irritated with the _overly _friendly and talkative second-in-command and he blunted reminded Damon he was on an international toll call and he needed Scott's number to contact him when he was available. After muttering embarrassed apologies, Damon duly read out the numbers for Scott's work and private mobile phones. On impulse, Jack gave Damon his phone details and asked that if Scott called, he ring him as soon as possible. Then, assuring Damon that no apology was needed, Jack ended the call by thanking him profusely for all his help.

Sighing heavily, Jack looked down at the numbers he had scrawled quickly on a scrap of paper. He had no choice but to wait until Scott was available to call. It was his only hope of reaching Ianto, but first he had to get past Scott.

Jack then removed the ring box from his pocket, took out the ring and laid it gently on his desk. He decided to Google for the meaning of the Welsh inscription engraved on it. It took a few moments after keying in the words and numbers, for the meaning to appear: _My Beloved is Mine and I am His - SS2:16. _Jack's eyes filled with tears and his heart swelled painfully in his chest at Ianto's choice of biblical verse. It was perfect … and Jack had destroyed that. Jack slowly slipped the ring back into the box and softly repeated the verse to himself. One day he would _deserve _to wear Ianto's ring … but not _this _day.

From what Ianto had said about the man in his letter, it looked like it would be hard work because Scott may decide _not _to co-operate with him. Scott may want Ianto all to himself and by the way he had responded to Ianto's phone call, then just _left_ his team to fly to New York on personalbusiness, indicated to Jack that he probably had a very eager rival! Jack would have to tread carefully, especially since Scott probably viewed him as the _villain _of the piece.

Glancing at the clock on his computer, Jack decided he'd wait until 9.30 a.m. before ringing Scott. He quickly accessed the flights from London to New York that had left since midnight. There were four but working out from what Rhiannon had said about Ianto's phone call and then Toshiko's dash to Heathrow, Jack surmised that the only flight she would have missed had left Heathrow at 6.00 a.m. The flight from London to New York took approximately eight hours, so Ianto wouldn't arrive in New York until approximately 2.00 p.m. Cardiff time. Plenty of time to work on Scott.

Fumbling in his pockets for a mint, Jack's hand stilled as he felt velvet brush his fingers. Carefully he pulled out the ring box and making a sudden decision, pulled out the ring and slipped it onto his fourth finger. It fitted like a glove and suited his hand to perfection. Jack smiled bitterly down at his bejewelled hand, deeply regretting the actions he had taken last night that had set this whole sorry episode into motion. But he chose to wear now it as a sign of his _fidelity _to Ianto … a _promise _of what he desperately hoped, would be their future together.

It was 8.45 a.m. and Jack realised that he'd have to go down and feed Myfanwy, Janet and the rest of the Weevils since Ianto wasn't here to do it. Leaving his office quickly, Jack took the steps two at a time as he headed for the store rooms. While he was feeding the Weevils, Jack heard the sounds of the cog door opening and reasoned that either Gwen or Owen had arrived.

Finishing up quickly in the cells, Jack filled the plastic bucket with fish from the fridge they had in the storeroom to feed Myfanwy, then jogged his way up to the Main Hub … right into the middle of a slanging match between Gwen and Owen.

"You don't get it, do you Gwen? _You _are just as much to blame as _Harkness_ for Ianto going AWOL! Always bloody flirting with Jack in front of him! And tell me that you haven't worn that bloody outfit today in a bid to _seduce _Jack and I'll call you a liar! I'll bet _Rhys _never saw you leave for work in it, did he? He'd have had a choking fit! Well congratulations, Gwen! You've succeeded in breaking the two of them up! I hope you're bloody _proud _of yourself!"

"How dare you speak to me like that, Owen! Bloody _jealous _are you because your _girlfriend _doesn't look sexy and gorgeous like me? Well, stuff _you! _It's Christmas Eve and I'm entering into the spirit of the season by wearing this Santa's Helper outfit. And that's the _only _reason I'm wearing it! It isn't _my _fault Ianto's thrown a major hissy fit and stormed off! That's between _him _and Jack! Nothing to do with _me_, Owen! So get off your damn high horse for a moment and think about it!"

"_Enough you two!" _roared Jack as he stalked towards them, bucket of smelly fish in his hand. He glared steadily at both of them, averting his stunned gaze quickly from Gwen. Owen was right. Gwen was wearing an extremely _provocative_ outfit: Black, thigh-high boots, Christmas red mini-dress trimmed with fake white fur and a plunging neckline that barely contained her ample cleavage!

The fact that she looked _stunning_ didn't escape his notice, but his head and heart ached too much for him to fully appreciate the fact. In a fit of pique for _deliberately _dressing in a bid to capture his attention, Jack thrust the bucket forward into her hands and bluntly ordered, "Feed Myfanwy, Gwen. Now! She doesn't like Owen enough for him to do it and Toshiko isn't in yet!"

Then he turned his attention to Owen, leaving Gwen to splutter in protest and squeak in disgust as some of the fish slapped her in the chest … no doubt leaving a fishy scent on her new outfit which would steadily get worse as the day progressed.

"Go out to Starbucks and buy coffee and breakfast for us all. I'll reimburse you from petty cash when you return!" he snapped at Owen.

The young medic just scowled at Jack, burning anger in his eyes, then turned and stalked out of the Hub. Both men knew that if they had started a slanging match between the two of them, it would have ended in violence … the last thing Jack needed.

Jack turned to go back up to his office, only to hear Gwen's plaintive voice behind him. "Jack! Please can you feed Myfanwy? She doesn't like me anymore than she likes Owen! I don't want to be attacked by a damn pterodactyl!"

Jack gritted his teeth, fists clenched at his sides. He knew she was right. Myfanwy _loved _Ianto and only tolerated him and Tosh. She never reacted well with either Gwen or Owen. Turning back, he stalked to where Gwen stood with the bucket held out in front of her, and tore it from her grasp.

"Get started on your damn reports, Gwen! I want at least _half _of them completed by the time we knock off this afternoon!" Jack snarled at her, hoping she wouldn't be _stupid _enough to try any of her pathetic seductions on him, today of all days!

"Oh, of course Jack! I will. And I am sorry for you … _really _sorry! I'm sure it wasn't _your _fault, Jack and you realise of course, that it definitely wasn't _my _fault that Ianto has left! I'm just concerned about you, Jack and how _terrible _you must be feeling at being _abandoned _by Ianto!" she gushed at him, opening her eyes wide.

Jack's head and shoulders suddenly slumped as the word _abandoned_ hit him in the gut with the force of a sledgehammer. _He _had abandoned Ianto when he ran off with his Doctor … without a word of warning ... without any explanation.

In a small, shaky voice Jack replied, "Just leave it, Gwen. As you told Owen, it's between _me _and Ianto … nobody else. I'm going up to my office after I've fed Myfanwy and I don't want to be _disturbed_ because I've got some important phone calls to make. Just send Owen up to me when he arrives back."

Gwen obligingly stepped back, her thoughts racing as she wondered who he would be ringing on Christmas Eve. Definitely not any work-related calls. Maybe he was trying to ring Ianto. No. He'd be on the plane now and wouldn't be able to answer his mobile. Maybe he was going to ring Rhiannon to find out where Ianto had gone. He would surely have told his sister his new contact details.

Gwen decided it would be either Rhiannon or Toshiko that he was going to ring to try and find out where Ianto was headed to. She watched Jack silently as he threw pieces of fish up into the air and watched as Myfanwy snatched them with great precision as she circled above his head. Gwen knew she had to delay Jack before he made those phone calls. She had to make her move _now _while Torchwood was still 'Ianto-free'.

Waiting patiently for Jack to finish feeding her, return to the storage area to put the bucket away and wash his hands, Gwen decided to take things slowly and carefully with Jack. She knew he was pretty upset, as expected, at Ianto leaving him. But she also remembered the lustful look in his eyes as he had gazed at her in her sexy outfit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Declarations of Love?**

Jack suddenly bounced back up into the main Hub area and Gwen moved slowly towards Jack, then stepped into his path and spoke softly, "Jack. I know you're upset and I just want to be here for you. Let me help you. Let me comfort you."

Jack's head shot up and his eyes blazed in anger and he roared at her. "_Help _me! _Comfort _me! Oh, I'll bet you do want to comfort me, Mrs Gwen Cooper-Williams! And what did you have in mind? Kissing_ passionately _under the mistletoe? _Cuddling _up on the sofa? Or maybe, having me _throw _you across my desk and _screw _you until you scream out _my_ name? Instead of your _husband's _name? Is that the kind of _help _and _comfort _you're offering me, Gwen? Because by the look of that _inappropriate _outfit you've worn into work today, I'd say that's _exactly _what you had in mind! And like Owen said, I'm guessing that Rhys never _saw _you in that outfit when you left for work! I'll bet he's never even laid _eyes _on it before! Furthermore, I'll bet you have no intention of _wearing _it this evening when Rhys accompanies you for the dinner! Look into my eyes and tell me that _anything _I've said is wrong!"

Gwen's face slowly flushed deep red in embarrassment and her face crumpled as she stared into Jack's hard, accusing eyes. Tears gathered and slowly began tracking down her immaculate make-up, so fast that her mascara started to run. "_Oh Jack!" _she sobbed, "How could you be so cruel? So harsh? All I wanted was to help you … _honestly_ … and all you can do is throw it all back in my face!"

Jack's hard gaze never wavered as he toned his volume down and replied, "Yeah? Well I notice you chose not to _answer _my question, so you leave me with only my own assumptions! It's time you grew up, Gwen. You're not some flighty teenager. You're a _married _woman now, so perhaps it's time you started _acting _like it! And _dressing _appropriate for your _age _and your _status! _And maybe you'll want to head to the bathroom and do something about your panda eyes!"

Gwen's anger rose up and burst forth, "Pot! Kettle! Perhaps it's about time _you _started acting _appropriate _to your status as leader of Torchwood! Your innuendos and flirty behaviour are hardly good examples of leadership! And I saw your eyes when you first looked at me when you came up from the cells! They fairly _bulged _out of your head and I could _feel _them running up and down my body! I'll bet if I had looked down at your crotch_, _I'd have seen _another _bulge! So stop playing the _hypocrite, _Jack! I know you well and I know how much you _enjoy _our flirtations, sneaky kisses and hidden caresses! I've seen your _lust _for me on a daily basis! Even in front of Ianto, you've _never_ toned down your behaviour, have you? I also know you _love _me Jack, every bit as much as I _love _you! I've _felt _it in every kiss we've shared, every caress we've enjoyed! We're two of a kind, you and I … we _love _each other one way, but _love _our partners another way! So it's high time you got off your damn soap box and admitted the _truth _to me! Go on, Jack _bloody _Harkness! Tell me the _truth!_"

Jack's words spewed out of his mouth in anger before he even thought about what he was saying, "Oh right, Gwen! You want the _truth? _You want me to tell you how I really _feel _about you? Well, I'll bloody well _tell _you! YES! I _love _you, Gwen Cooper-Williams! And I _lust _after you … every _damn _day! _Why _do you think I like you by my side on missions when there's just the two of us! If it wasn't for the fact that my _better _half has just left me, Gwen, I'd have probably dragged you down to the cells in that bloody hot outfit you're wearing and _fucked _you til you shouted my name! And that, _Mrs Gwen Cooper-Williams_, is the truth! And you want to know something else? I bloody well told Ianto last night about _all _my past lovers and _all _those people I love but can't have! And guess what? _Your _name was on that second list! And he _reminded _me in his letter that _his _name never appeared on _either _list! So! Because of my _thoughtless _and _insensitive _declaration last night, I've _lost _him … _lost _the love of my life … _lost _my soul mate! Does that make you happy?"

Gwen's eyes glazed over in adoration at Jack's angry declaration of love to her. Long had she waited to hear it. She stepped closer, her arms extended up to her _magnificent _hero, when suddenly, an unexpected noise interrupted her reverie.

Gwen and Jack spun around in shock … straight into the _furious _gaze of Owen Harper … straight into the _distraught _face of Toshiko Sato … both of them standing in shock with paper cups of coffee and bags of food in their hands.

Owen was the first to react and _threw _the food on the floor, followed closely by Toshiko who repeated his action with the tray of coffee cups! His voice shook with rage as he shouted at them. "_Fucking Harkness! Fucking Gwen!_ You miserable _excuses _for humanity! Next to you two, I'm a bloody saint! I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but right at this moment, I'm gladthat Ianto got the _fuck_ out of here! I'm glad that the pair of you can no longer _hurt him _with your vile poison! Saving the Earth from _aliens_? How about saving the Earth from _you two piles of shit!_" Owen had much more to say, but he had run out of breath.

Before Jack or Gwen could reply to Owen's tirade, Toshiko launched her verbal attack on them both, "You _treacherous _bastards! I've just come back from trying to _stop_ Ianto leaving Britain! _Thank God _I failed! Imagine if I had succeeded and it was Ianto walking in now with Owen and I! Imagine _exactly _how he would have _felt _if he had heard what you just said to each other! You were so _wrapped up _in each other, that you didn't even hear us come in through the cog door! Lights flashing and siren blaring! At 4.30 a.m. this morning, I received a distressed call from Ianto. He was crying his heart out, trying to tell me he was leaving, trying to give me instructions about his flat! His car! His job! _Heartbroken_ but still thinking of _everyone_ _else! _And what do I find when I get into work? You two, _declaring _your love for one another. And you, Jack! You've just lost the _love of your life, _lost your _soul mate_, yet you're ready to _drag _Gwen down to the cells and _fuck_ her! Well go ahead! You two _deserve _each other! _Selfish, ego-centric, insensitive, inconsiderate bastards!_ Even the _Weevils _have more decorum, more grace, more consideration for each other than either of _you _will ever have! _Thank God _Ianto is well out of this _destructive _environment! Well away from you two _despicable _excuses for humanity! Well you know what? Ianto did the _right _thing by running away from here! And you know something else? Over the Christmas break I'll be giving my continued employment here _considerable _thought! I'm brilliant at what I do and _anybody _would snap me up! And with Martha Jones to _smooth _things over for me at UNIT? Well … I don't think there will be problems there! Now do me one _last _favour before I leave here today! Get the _hell _out of my sight, the pair of you, before you _tempt _me to visit some _serious _bodily harmon you both!"

With a withering look at them both, Toshiko stormed over to her desk and kicked up her computer. "I'll be working on that Security program I told you about, Jack and heaven help you _both _if either of you come _near _me while I'm doing it!"

Jack, Gwen and Owen all stood still like statues, _stunned _into silence by Toshiko's impassioned tirade … so eloquent … so dramatic … so honest … _so true_. Owen quickly stepped over to his better half and embraced her, pride surging through every pore of his being.

Then Jack and Gwen both shook themselves out of their reverie. Neither could think of a single word to say in their defence. Gwen looked pleadingly into Jack's eyes, her brown eyes wide with hurt and confusion, _begging _Jack to take her in his arms and comfort her.

Jack looked straight into her eyes with a hard, cold gaze. He shook his head slowly from side to side and turned, walked straight past Owen and Toshiko and up into his office. Gwen panicked and rushed past them, trailing Jack up the stairs. He slammed the door shut in her face and her eyes widened in shock as she heard him lock it. Trembling now with fear and uncertainty, Gwen turned and moved rapidly down the stairs, past her colleagues and through to the shower room to fix up her face, sobs echoing in the vast expanse of the Hub. Questions raced through her mind as she struggled to reconcile Jack's declaration of love earlier with the cold dismissal he had just given her.

Now that they were alone in the main area of the Hub, Jack safely locked away in his office and Gwen down in the bathroom, Toshiko leaned into Owen, carefully angling her head away from the CCTV and whispered to him what she planned to do _before _working on the Security program. Owen nodded his head in agreement, then whispered his own plans in her ear. She nodded at him with a solemn look on her face. Giving her a quick kiss before leaving, Owen turned to his workstation and set it up, waiting for a file from Toshiko to appear in his Inbox. Grinning, he then set his plans into motion and joined his lover in a symphony of flying fingers across their keyboards.

Jack's shoulders were hunched down as he sat at his desk, arms propped on the surface so he could support his head in his hands. A stream of tears plopped steadily onto the desk as Jack quietly cried in anguish … in shame … in regret. The pain relief he had taken earlier had killed the headache, but the pain in his heart radiated out to every part of his body. No pills could fix heartache.

Jack pondered in humiliation, the careless words he and Gwen had exchanged in the heat of the argument. And he cringed in shame at the knowledge that Owen and Toshiko had heard _every damn word _of their declarations of love to each other. And they had _rightly _thrown them back in their faces. He realised with anguish that now there would be _no way _that either Owen or Toshiko would support him in trying to get Ianto to return back to Torchwood … return to him. He and Gwen had killed that chance for good.

He realised with a growing contempt for Gwen, how even after that _humiliating _scene with Owen and Toshiko, she was still so self-absorbed that he saw in her eyes, no shame, no regret, no concern whatsoever for their actions. He thought bitterly to himself that given half a chance, Gwen would _still _have happily laid herself out across his desk for him to ravish. That's why he had slammed the door in her face and locked it. Her response had made Jack feel sick … completely and utterly sick with disgust.

Jack continued to weep softly as the overwhelming consequences of what he had done, and what Ianto had planned to do on Christmas Day, impacted once more on him. It was _so _romantic, _so _beautiful, _so _Ianto. He let his finger softly trace the etched design, not heeding the tears that fell on his hands and on his ring.

He raised his head and grabbing tissues from his desk, began to wipe his eyes. The sobs had subsided for the time being so Jack reached out for his bottle of stale water and began to drink. The lukewarm water did its job and soothed Jack's raw throat from his tearful outbursts. He glanced over at the clock on his computer. 10.01 a.m.

Suddenly his mobile rang and Jack reached into his pocket to retrieve it, frowning when he glanced at the display and didn't recognise the number.

"Captain Jack Harkness" he announced.

A soft, sexy voice in an American accent answered, "Scott Bradford, leader of Torchwood Fort Mitchell, Cincinnati. I've just spoken to Damon who took your call. He said you wanted to get in touch with me _urgently. _I'm guessing this is about Ianto Jones whom I'll be picking up soon from JF Kennedy Airport. So … what can I do for you, Captain Harkness?"

Jack was caught off-guard by the smooth, honeyed tones in Scott's voice. He recovered quickly and replied, "Thanks for returning my call, Scott and just call me Jack. I really appreciate your prompt response. And yes, this is about Ianto Jones. I understand he called you some hours ago, in a fairly distraught state. I assume he told you the reason for his distress?"

"Indeed he did, Jack. Apparently he's broken his longstanding relationship with you. Helluva time to break up but he seemed quite determined to do this. In a matter of a few hours, he told me he had set things in motion for the sale of his house and the disposal of his vehicle and household goods. Look Jack, I don't know exactly why you wanted to talk to me, but I can assure you that I will offer him the care of a friend. Ianto told me he mentioned me in his letter to you. I'm sorry you had to find out that way but I'm an honourable man and I won't do _anything _to take advantage of Ianto in his vulnerable state. I respect him too much for that. I also offered him that same care as a friend when he needed it last year. And if after a period of time, Ianto decides he wants to return to Wales and try and resume his relationship with you, then you can be assured that I _won't _stand in his way."

Jack was taken aback by the stark honesty in Scott's words. He believed him. Relief warred with jealousy in his mind, but he chose to push the negativity out of his head. Time for his own honest response.

"Okay Scott, I can't express how relieved, how grateful I am that you're there to help him through this. I believe you. You respected him last year and I know you'll respect him again. Scott … I'd like to be perfectly frank with you, but I don't want to put you in an awkward position. What do you say?"

There was a long pause and Jack waited patiently, his hearing able to pick out Scott's slow, intakes of breath. "Okay Jack, shoot."

"Ianto mentioned in his letter that you confessed to him that you had fallen in love with him last year. Is that true?"

"Yes, Jack. That's exactly what happened."

"It's been awhile since you've seen Ianto. Something like a year ago. Is it possible that you might feel the same way when he comes to stay with you."

"It's more than likely that I will, Jack. You see, despite the distance between us and our sporadic contact which I left to Ianto to initiate as he felt so inclined, I never really lost that feeling of '_being in love_' with him. I just learnt to live with it and don't get me wrong, I've been in a couple of relationships since I met Ianto. But like I say, there was something so _profound _about my meeting with Ianto last year, that I've since learnt to understand it was _more _than a physical attraction, _much _more than an infatuation."

"I see. You know something, Scott? We share that in common. Feeling something _profound _when meeting Ianto for the first time. It happened to me."

Scott chuckled softly down the line, "What _is it _about that damn young Welshman that can have this effect on _both _of us. Did it happen all the time when he was in Wales?"

Jack laughed heartily in response. "No, it didn't! As a matter of fact, without trying to sound arrogant, I'm usually the one that has that kind of effect on people."

Scott laughed softly in reply. "Well, Jack. I've seen your profile in the Torchwood Who's Who around the World! And I can't say that I'm surprised. Without false modesty on my part, I believe I can claim the same! I'm guessing you've seen my mug shot on our Profile?"

"I have indeed! And mug shot? If more criminals looked like _you_, Scott, then the crime rate would soar to the stars! People would want to be in jail just to be close to you!"

"Oh now, Jack, you're just flattering me! But playtime's over now, so let's cut to the chase. Exactly what is it that you want from me?"

It was Jack's turn to pause as he gathered in his thoughts to stop them flying randomly out of his mouth. He drew a deep breath in and decided to be as honest as he could with Scott.

"Alright Scott, I'll level with you. I want Ianto Jones back! I love Ianto with _every _atom of my being. I want Ianto with every breath I take. And I miss Ianto with every tear that I've shed since he broke up with me. Pure and simple, Scott. I _want _Ianto Jones back by my side because I _love_ him. But I've always been too _afraid _to admit it to him. I've tried expressing it to him with every tender glance, every soft kiss, every gentle embrace and every passionate caress as my body screams out it's love for him at his merest touch. Yet I've danced around these feelings that I can no longer deny, no matter how much I've tried to. That's the good side of Captain Jack Harkness."

"The flip side is that I'm an incurable flirt whose quick with the innuendos and first in line for a free snog or feel up … guy, girl or alien! I've pined to him over lost lovers and lovers I can never have. I've mooned over and lusted after one of our colleagues, a beautiful, sexy Welshwoman, in front of Ianto making him feel second-best in my choice of him because I can't have her … she's married to a friend of ours. And I've let this woman feed my enormous ego as she sees me as the great Hero, the Knight in Shining Armour that Ianto and I know I'll never be!"

Jack paused as guilt began to colour his tone. "And I've slipped out many a night to seek random pleasure in the bars and clubs of Cardiff. Why? Because I could and he always understood, always forgave me. I even ran off last year with the man whom I thought _really _held my heart in his hands … only to discover that it had all been a fantasy, a dream that could neverbe fulfilled because he _refused_ to even try and love me. Only when I was away from Ianto, did I discover the truth … my heart _belonged_ to Ianto Jones. But when I came back, despite my determination to try monogamous with him, I still kept slipping up in my _inappropriate _behaviour, even though it was greatly toned down." Jack paused again to steady himself as he felt tendrils of pain clench in his gut.

Scott spoke softly, "Jack. What you've told me so far sounds like a man whose heart is divided. You say that you truly _love _Ianto only, but your actions have proved more eloquent in the _opposite _direction. If that's how I'm reading it just listening to you, how much _more _will Ianto have read into it being with you? The fact that Ianto put up with so much from you must surely speak to you of the _depth _of his love for you. Some might say that Ianto is _weak_ by letting you get away with that kind of behaviour. Many would not … _I _would not tolerate behaviour like that from someone I loved. But I've met Ianto … talked to him … and there's a hidden strength in him … a determination to _hold _on to a love that means more than _life itself _to him. I see now after you telling me the _truth _of your actions towards him in your relationship, that you've been loved with a _rare _love that many aspire to, but few achieve. Why would you _trample _that incredible gift of love into the ground, Jack?"

Jack drew in a deep breath, gathering his thoughts and reining in his emotions before he began again. "I've asked myself that a _thousand _times, Scott. And the _real_ truth is … I'm _afraid._ Afraid of losing him to death. Scott. Life expectancy is not _high _in Torchwood, you know this! I'm afraid that I'll _never _recover from the loss of him to death. Has … has Ianto _told _you about me? About a certain … certain _characteristic _I have?"

Scott answered immediately, "If you're talking about the fact that you're from the 51st century and that because of some kind of accident in space, you're unable to stay dead … the fact that you're _immortal_ … well, yes, Jack. He has."

Jack stuttered in surprise, "Oh, I _ I see. Well … there is your answer as to why I'm afraid! I live, I love, I lose. And each time I do, a part of me dies forever! That's why although I _love _Ianto more than my words or actions could ever _show _him, I try and push him away! I've loved intensely before and while I _can't _die, the pain of loss destroys me. And it never goes away … it just gets pushed as deep down as I can move it!"

"Oh Jack", Scott gasped softly, "What do you _expect _me to say? What do you _expect _me to do? Send him _back _to you knowing your heart is so divided? Send him back to more _heartache _with you? No, Jack! That's _never _going to happen! I'm _not _going to let Ianto return to you while you consider your own feelings before his. You are touted as the great _hero_, Jack, but you're not really, are you? You're just a scared man who thinks he can just _use _people for his own convenience … including _me! _That's not _love_, Jack … that's just _selfish _need on your part … on your terms!"

Jack crumpled in his chair at Scott's damning words … yet so true. "I _ I know, Scott. I don't _deserve _an incredible man like Ianto Jones. I don't _deserve _his love. But it's just _now_ … when I've lost him … when he's on his way to _you _instead of being here with me … when I realise that I _want _to love him now … I discover it's too late. It's here and _now _as I talk to you that I realise something important, Scott. Loving Ianto Jones is _worth _the pain of losing him later. I am _less _of a person without him … I _need _him … I _love _him. And I want to spend the rest of Ianto's natural life … _loving _him and only him! I'll take with me into the long future of eternity, precious memories of the person whom I loved _so _much!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 There is another …**

Scott paused for a moment. "Jack. I'm going to tell you something. I haven't told Ianto, even when he told me about you. You're not the _only _Immortal human living here in the 21st century … there is another_. _Please don't ask me _who _he is or _where _he is. He's a very special friend of mine who beggedme never to reveal his identity. You are the _only _person I've shared this with … and I'm only sharing this because you have a common gift. I'll refer to him as TT, although it in no way lines up with his _real _name … his originalname which he holds close to him. He's lived for centuries here on Earth, along with other potential Immortals, reincarnating after each _death. _But now … here in the 21st century … TT is the _only _Immortal of his kind remaining. Don't ask me to explain further. I've already told you so much. And the reason I've told you is because you share his fate."

Scott paused again before continuing, "TT has loved and lost … countless times. He has lived with his wives, his children, and grandchildren. And he has watched them all die … throughout the centuries. In each reincarnation, he has _loved _with all his heart, knowinghe will have to endure yet again … the _pain _of loss. But he told me once that though he could spare himself that agony by simply distancing himself from people, that he would _never _do that. He explained that for him … living, loving, losing helped shape him into the Immortal he is … one who still feels … still cares … still loves … still shares _his _love with another. That takes _incredible _courage, Jack, but it _can _be done. And I'll tell you something else. Besides Ianto, TT is the most _caring, loving, beautiful _person I have ever met. It is my honour and my privilege that he calls me 'his friend'."

Jack was stunned into silence. _There was another … like him._

Scott continued, "You will _never _be alone, Jack, while my special friend walks the Earth. He _knows _his fate … to be the one left … still alive when the people of Earth … when Earth itself, disappears. He faces that fate with courage, Jack. Courage I could only _dream _of. Tell me, Jack. Would _you _be willing to be _that _courageous?"

After a pause, Jack responded, "I _ I don't know. Scott! I want to meet him! I _have _to meet him!"

Scott replied, "Yes … yes, I think you're right. I think you _both _need to meet each other. I had wondered about it when Ianto first told me about you. I think you're right. Leave it with me, Jack. I'll contact him. I can't guarantee that he'll want to meet with you, but I'll try and persuade him. Not just for _your _sake, Jack. But for _his _sake also. I've worried about him being alone throughout the eons of time. Now he won't have to be. Now there's _someone _who knows _exactly _what he must face. And perhaps Jack … perhaps _you _will learn from him. How to be a person who lives, loves and loses … with courage."

"Yeah", Jack agreed, humour in his tone, "Maybe he and I can hook-up in the future?"

"Ahhh… no, Jack. He's … well, he's most _definitely _heterosexual. Sorry. Doubt there's a chance of a hook-up with him for you. But his friendship, his _kinship _with you, would be invaluable."

"_Damn! _I get to meet an Immortal who won't _go _for me. But hey, you're right. Meeting another person like me … that is _more _than I could ever have hoped for … _dreamed _of. And I owe it all to you, Scott."

Scott protested half-heartedly, "Whoa there! Like I said, I can't guarantee he'll want to _meet _you. But I'll get in contact with him as I promised … and I'll ask him soon. But my priority is Ianto!"

Jack paused as a vision of his beautiful lover floated in his mind. "Yes … yes, of course." He whispered.

Scott drew a deep breath, hated himself for what he was about to say, but knew for _his _sake as much as for Ianto's sake, he had to ask … had to hear Jack's answer.

Scott spoke strongly. "Jack. Ianto tells me that last night when you were together, you told him about _all _the people you have loved and lost … all the people you love and can never have, including one of your own team members. Is this true? And why would you do that to someone you profess to love?"

Jack sighed deeply and felt sudden jabs of pain course through his body. He began. "I _ I shared with him _who _I was … _who _I am … in a way that I thought was open and honest. No secrets between us. All out in the open. What I _didn't _know was that when Ianto made our refreshments, he had drugged mine. You see … I had _planned _to culminate this deep sharing, with a declaration of love and commitment to Ianto. That in spite of _all _my past loves … in spite of those in the present who still share a piece of my heart, in some form or another … it was _Ianto _I chose to only love … and _only _him. But … but when the effects of the drink overcame me, I _foolishly _decided to wait until the morning to make my declaration. And the rest is, as we say, history …"

Scott gasped down the line. "Oh, Jack! Jack! Ianto has _misunderstood _what happened last night. He needs to know the _truth._ You need to _tell _him. I can arrange this … when we get back to Cincinnati. He's gonna need to rest first, you understand. I'll give you my home phone number and text you when he's rested a bit and then you can talk to him. Tell him!"

Hope had soared briefly, overpowering the pain in his heart at hearing Scott's words! But then … guilt gnawed at his gut as the images of what had happened with Gwen … how his team mates had reacted … intruded into his mind.

"No!" Jack whispered in a broken tone, "No, Scott! I don't _deserve _Ianto. Not after what I did last night … not after what I did this morning."

"What are you talking about, Jack" Scott asked, confusion in his voice.

Jack began, his heart clenching in pain. "When I got to work this morning, I was trying to figure out _where _Ianto had fled to … _whom _he had run to. Of course, I found you and left my message. You see, Scott, I had it all in mind to get Ianto back on the first flight back to Wales … back to me. I was going to explain it all to him over the phone."

Scott responded, "Yeah, well that makes sense to me. That's why we're on the phone now, isn't it Jack? So why the hesitancy now?"

"Because Scott", Jack began, head bowed in shame and tears welling in his eyes, "something happened here at work … something I truly regret … something that may well mean the _end _for Ianto and me."

Scott's tone became irritated as he snapped, "What happened, Jack? _What_?"

Jack continued in a pained voice. "One of my colleagues here at work, the one whom I harbour feelings of attraction, desire and longing … she came into work this morning as usual, and knowing I was upset, offered to _care _for me, _comfort _me. I was _furious _at her … knew she had dressed _provocatively _just to tempt me! She didn't even _know _Ianto had gone until another colleague at work informed her when she came in! Yet she had still plannedto _seduce_ me … in front of Ianto! I was so _angry _at her for her pettiness! Her betrayal to Ianto … her betrayal to her _husband, _Rhys … a really _good _man! So I confronted her with her devious intentions! We shouted at each other! Then to top it all off, in the heat of our argument, I yelled out my love and my sexual desire for her in front of two of our colleagues … just after she had finished yelling out the same to me! Now I'm locked in my office trying to keep her away from me because ever since she heard my declaration, all she wants is _me!_ My other colleagues now _hate _me for what they heard, what they witnessed this morning! Although it's _not _what they believe it to be, I don't _love _Gwen in the way she _now _believes, I _love _only Ianto! But I've made such a mess of things! I _ache _for Ianto … I _want _only Ianto … I _need _Ianto … I _love _Ianto. But I've created another mess … and I don't know how to fix it!"

Jack began to cry. Scott was silent, unable to respond to that horrible revelation Jack had just made. Jack understood that he would be _disgusted_ with him. Jack knew he deserved that. He continued on in a broken voice.

"So I guess what I'm trying to say, Scott, is that over a long period of time, I've only succeeded in _ in eroding the incredible, tremendous and overwhelming love that Ianto held for me in his heart. I _ I pushed him to the extremes of his endurance and to the utter limits of his patience and understanding. My _ my so-called efforts to show him I _truly _love him have failed; I've been unable to be faithful to Ianto for one _fucking _day … despite the fact that I _know _he's the _ the 'One' for me; my one true love, my soul mate! Scott … I don't _deserve _to have the love of Ianto Jones … I've p_proved this to everyone around me time and again; proved it l_last night to Ianto when I tried to rid myself of the demons of past lovers and unrequited love by reciting it as a litany to him; and p_proved it to myself this morning that in spite of what's happened. I am t_truly _unworthy _of his love. He deserves better … he deserves someone who _isn't _Captain Jack Harkness! He deserves a b_better love … one that I _can't _give him. S_So I'm letting him go … whether it's to _you _or to s_someone else. It's the only _decent _and _loving _act I c_can perform for him now … s_setting him free! I'm sorry Scott to burden you with all this, b_but I want you to know _why _Ianto is c_coming to you as a broken man. It was _me _that b_broke him! I'm setting him free! I _ I, I'll _always_ love _"

Jack sobs and tears finally overwhelmed him as he could no longer speak a single word and his cries escalated into deep moans of agonised despair. The phone dropped out of his trembling hands as he succumbed to his utter misery and grief.

A voice snapped loudly, breaking his focus as he stared up in a daze trying to see who it was … but his door was still locked. There was no-one in his office. Then his head whipped down as he realised it was Scott still on the line shouting to him.

"JACK! JACK! PICK UP THE PHONE! PICK. UP. THE. PHONE! _NOW!"_

With a trembling hand, Jack picked up the phone and placed it to his ear and in a scratched voice whispered, "I'm here … I'm here."

Scott lowered his voice to a gentler, soothing tone and said, "Jack! Try and calm down please. Can you calm down for me?"

"Yes" replied Jack quietly.

Scott continued. "Answer me honestly, Jack! This is important. Have you slept with her … had sex with her? Today or at any other time?"

"No", he gasped, "I've never done that despite all my desire and her _continued _provocations! I want her and Rhys to be normal. I want Ianto _more._"

"I told you before I believe your heart is divided. After that declaration you made of _love _and _desire_ to Gwen, I believe my earlier assessment holds true. How can you possibly _believe_ that it is okay for Ianto to accept you back with your _divided_ heart? How can you _think_ that behaviour such as this is okay and Ianto should just come _running_ back into your arms when Gwen now thinks … and would probably be only too happy to _share_ with Ianto … the fact that _you _made a declaration to _her_? Ianto has been gone less than 24 hours and you've declared your love to Gwen! Added to that, last year you ran off with a man whom you claimed earlier _held _your heart … you _abandoned _Ianto! I think, Jack Harkness, you need to really _look _at yourself and consider whether what you have to offer Ianto is _really _love … love in terms of what _Ianto _needs … wants … deserves. Because Ianto is 21st century born and is the kind of person who is a 'one-person' man. He's not a philanderer, Jack and he's not impulsive as you are. Are you _really _being fair to him by offering your _divided _heart to him?"

Jack remained silent, guilt and regret overlaying the pain in his heart. He knew Scott's words were true no matter how much he _hated _them … _hated _himself for being so divided in his heart.

Scott continued. "You say you _want _Ianto and _only_ Ianto. I think you need time to _prove _this … not only to Ianto, but to yourself. If Ianto had been able to let your continued _behaviour _roll over him like water, then we wouldn't be in this situation, would we Jack? He wouldn't be halfway over the Atlantic now. Ianto can no longer _cope _with your version of love. If you want Ianto _back_, I suggest to you that you _need_ to change. And if you decide that you can't … that _your _needs, _your _desires, _your _impulses, _your_ other loves, are much more important to you … then let Ianto go! He deserves _better_, Jack!"

Jack's heart was breaking as each word Scott said pounded into his head like nails in a coffin. But the worse part? Scott's truth found a home in him … and Jack didn't like it.

Scott sighed at Jack's continued lack of response, unsure whether what he was saying was getting through to Jack or not. He pressed on. "Another point I would make to you, Jack. You seem to expect Iantoto come _running_ back to you? I haven't heard you _once _offer to come over here and get him? Is that how you operate in your personal life, Jack? Expect your lover to come running back to you even though_ he_ has done no wrong?"

Finally, Jack responded. "I _ I didn't think about it. Didn't think about coming to _get _him. I guess I should have. And you're right, Scott. About everything _ about all of it! He just kept accepting what I did, what I said, all my flirtations, all my indiscretions … I _know _I hurt him by doing it all! But he just kept on _forgiving _me. I guess part of me thought I could just carry on!"

Scott drew his breath in sharply. "Whoa there, Jack! Don't go _blaming _Ianto for being _too _understanding … _too _forgiving! We both know that Ianto has an _enormous _capacity for love. Some people might consider him _weak _for letting you get away with so much for so long! The fact that Ianto finally called a _halt _to it all, underlies how strong he really is. It also shows _you _that he considers himself worth _far more _than the value you placed on him … and your relationship with him."

Jack began to cry again. Scott was right in everything he said. But Jack knew that he couldn't _cope _with it all right now … he was in too much of a mess. He wanted Ianto back so _desperately _but he just didn't have the resources to handle everything. First of all, he knew he had to _deal _with Gwen … _decisively … _once and for all! Before Gwen decided she would _leave _Rhys for him. Not just for his and Ianto's sake, but also for Gwen and Rhys' sake. His actions had wreaked considerable damage to Gwen's marriage … and he had to _fix it!_

Jack sucked back his tears and took a deep breath. "You're right about so many things, Scott. You're not that old, are you? Yet you are a leader of Torchwood and you have the wisdom and compassion of someone way beyond your years. No, Scott. That's not flattery … that's _my _observation of you."

There was an embarrassed silence. "Well … _thank you _Jack. And you are a better man than you think you are … perhaps somewhat _misguided _in your views of 21st century love. Perhaps a bit _uncertain _of who it is you _really _love. But the fact that you've been able to take the _punches _I've just dealt out to you? Well … that tells me I am talking with a man who sometimes _listens._ Perhaps this horrible mess will give you the time … the strength … and the _wisdom _… to sort out your life."

Jack grunted in acknowledgement, wiping the spilled tears with his free hand.

"Good! Now listen carefully please. Is there someone there at work you can turn to? Get support from?"

"No", replied Jack in a small voice, "there's no-one. Owen and Tosh _hate _me and don't want to speak to me because of what they witnessed this morning. And Gwen … well, Gwen just wants me to _fuck _her!"

"Shit! Okay, I see. _That's _not going to help you, Jack. Trust me. It _won't _help at all!"

"I _ I know."

"Is there someone you can ring? Someone who can come and help you? Or someone you can go to?"

There was a pause, then Jack shook his head and whispered, "No. There's no-one."

"Are you _sure _about that, Jack? You _must_ have someone! Surely you have a _special _friend or something?"

A thought entered his head … _the Doctor._ He replied more firmly, despite the fact that his voice still scratched out the words, "I _ I think I can contact someone who _might _be able to send my special friend here. It's a long shot, but I can try!"

"Good, Jack, that's really good! Okay so, can you use another line and still keep me on this line? Maybe put it on speaker phone? If you need me, then I'm here."

"Yes. Yes I can. I'll do that."

"Then I want you to do that now, Jack. Will you do that for me please?"

"Yes. I'll just put this phone down while I ring."

"Good, Jack. That's really good."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Voice of a Nightingale**

Jack gently laid the phone down, his hands still trembling as they echoed the tremors rippling through his body. He pulled out his address book and found Martha's direct dial. He rang through and held on. Then flicked it through to speaker phone.

"Jack! Is that you, Jack? Merry Christmas! Oh, it's lovely to hear from you!"

"Martha! Please. I'm a mess. Can you ring the Doctor for me? _Please?_ I need him." Jack croaked, feeling his muscles scratch across his swollen throat.

"Jack, oh Jack! What's wrong? What the _hell _has happened to you?"

"Martha, please! Just do as I ask. Ring him for me?"

"Okay … I'll do it now! Don't hang up because I'll use my mobile to ring him, okay?"

"Thanks … thanks so much! Saved by the voice of a nightingale!"

Jack waited as he heard Martha's voice in the background. "_Doctor! Doctor! _Yeah, it's me. Look, I'm on the land line to Jack. He's just rung me and honestly … he's in a _bad _way. No, he hasn't told me yet. Maybe he can't. But you remember when we were all recovering from _the year that never was? _Yeah? Well, Jack sounds nearly as bad as he was then when he was broken. He sounds like he's broken again! And I think he needs _you! _Don't give me attitude, _Doctor! _This is _Martha Jones _you're talking to! Remember our agreement? Why I gave you that phone? Well, now I'm calling you back to Earth … _asap! _It's 10.30ish, 24th of December, Christmas Eve so you'll need to time it well. Tell the Tardis that Jack is broken like he was last time. That should make her more amenable. So you're on your way, yeah? Good! I'll tell him! Oh and Doctor … if you're not able to pop in for a visit, then _Merry Christmas! _Okay right! I'll let you go now. So fly like the wind to Cardiff!"

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Martha came back on the line and said, "It's all sorted, Jack! The Doctor is on his way. He said he'll decide whether to stay with you there at the Hub for a few days, or whether to whisk you away! Are you okay with that, Jack?"

"Yes, Martha. And thanks … you're an Angel!"

"Right you are, there Jack! Now just hold on tight, will you? Is Ianto there to support you? Perhaps he can go with you and the Doctor? How about that?"

Jack's face fell as tears threatened again, "No, Martha. Not this time. He'll take a rain check."

Something in the strain in his voice alerted Martha that something was wrong between Jack and Ianto. He obviously didn't want to share anything, so she let it go. But she frowned and decided to ring the Doctor back after she had gotten off the phone to Jack and give him a heads up.

"Martha Jones!" Jack chuckled half-heartedly, "I can _hear _you thinking. Short version. Ianto's left me. Left Torchwood. At this moment he's flying over the Atlantic on his way to New York, then on to Cincinnati. A friend's going to look after him. You see, Martha, I've _fucked up_ … _screwed _the best relationship I've ever had. And it's cost me Ianto! I'm _broken, _Martha … only because I _ I _broke _him first. Last night. That's all I'm saying."

"Oh Jack, no! No, no, no! I … I don't know what to say?"

"Say nothing, Martha. _Please_. Can you do me one more favour? I may need to go away for awhile. Torchwood Three may need UNIT to step in. I'm too much of a mess and a damn liability here! Owen and Toshiko hate me because I _drove _Ianto away. Toshiko's threatening to resign because of this and if she does, Owen will follow her. And Gwen … well, Gwen just wants to get into my pants! So I think I have to go! I have to leave! Maybe someday I'll return. I don't know. But I'm going to write out my resignation just in case the Doctor and I decide I should go away!"

There was a long pause, then Martha softly replied, "I'll do what I can, Jack. I don't know how soon I can swing anything over the holiday period, but I'll try. I'll ring back and let you know, okay? I'm sure I'll come up with something … pull in a few favours. I just _wish _I was there for you now! You've got no-one there to lean on, have you?"

Jack chuckled, a little bit scratchy, but she heard the faint humour in his voice, "Actually, Martha, I have. Ianto's friend in America. He's the one whose been supporting me over the wire from New York! He _refused _to hang up when he heard me break down … _insisted _that I get support somewhere if there was no-one I could turn to here. He's holding on the line. And he's heard every word we've said. We're on speaker phone."

"Oh … okay then. Can I talk to him?"

Scott broke in, "Hi! I'm Scott Bradford, leader of Fort Mitchell Torchwood in Cincinnati. Only I'm currently in New York waiting to pick up Ianto Jones and bring him back to my place. I'm going to look after him."

"Hi Scott! Dr Martha Jones, UNIT, London here. But just call me Martha. Glad to hear that _someone _in Torchwood is looking out for Jack and Ianto!"

"Hey, we're all linked … we're all Torchwood. That's what it's all about … supporting one another! We don't do it often enough. Perhaps I'll suggest to the rest of Torchwood in America that we do _more _than just meet at a week long convention once every two years!"

"Well, that's a great idea! I wish UNIT would do something like that! But no, we love our separateness … even when it doesn't help!"

"Yeah, well, we have our own internal politics too! Just lucky at the moment that my team members are more or less on an even keel. Just hope it lasts for awhile. And Jack's explained a bit about the internal politics at the moment in his base. It happens. Just got to work through it … or in this case, _around _it!"

"Hey, I like you! If you ever want a change of pace, come to London and join our UNIT base! We could do with more people like you."

Jack and Scott both laughed; Jack a bit huskily, Scott, quite heartily.

"And tell me, Scott", Martha purred in a flirtatious voice, "Do you look as good as you sound?"

Jack nearly choked on his laughter at Martha's impertinent question.

Scott took it in stride. "Martha Jones, I'm a 6ft 2inch blue-eyed blonde hunk with a body to die for! Ask Jack … he's seen my Profile!"

"Is that true, Jack?" she asked, disbelief in her tone.

"Scott is 100% percent American playboy! Trust me, Martha, he's _gorgeous! _I'll send you his Profile picture to prove it!"

"Hey, Jack! _I'll _send my Profile picture … and I'll even autograph it for Martha!"

Martha's laughter rang out like a freedom bell, "That's a deal, Scott! Might send you one of me! _After _I receive yours!"

While Jack laughed his way through the ensuing conversation where Scott and Martha exchanged email addresses, he was blissfully unaware that the burden of grief and pain had temporarily lifted.

All too soon, it returned to bow his shoulders when Scott turned serious again. "Martha, in your previous conversation you referred to the man you were speaking to as _the Doctor. _Would this, by any chance, be the _infamous _Doctor? The alien Torchwood was set up to protect the Earth from?"

Both Jack and Martha stiffened in their seats, ready to leap to their friend's defence. Martha got there first, "Well yes, it is! Now first of all, he's _famous_, not bloody _infamous! _Secondly, he's _saved _the Earth more times than you or I have had hot dinners! And _thirdly, _he's our friend so don't you be criticizing him in front of us!"

Scott replied in an apologetic voice as he said, "Hey! No offence meant! I _know _he's the good guy. Queen Victoria got the wrong end of the stick with him! Ianto told me all about him _… and _that he was a personal friend of Jack's. He also said he'd met the Doctor and got on like a house on fire with the Time Lord! And the Tardis! So I took the initiative and contacted _all _the bases in the US and set the record straight for them! Now, if he's ever wandering over our country, he'll be _welcomed _by any of our bases! So Ianto did a good thing telling me about him. Apparently the last time the Doctor visited Cardiff, he asked Ianto if he wanted to be his Companion for awhile. Ianto turned him down. Said he was needed at Torchwood. What I _really _think he meant at the time, was that _he _needed Jack!"

"Wait … _WHAT?" _yelled Jack. "Well's _that's _news to me? The Doctor never mentioned it … neither did Ianto!"

Martha chortled with delight. "Well, Captain Jack Harkness! Secrets being kept from you? Sound _familiar _does it? Bit of your _own _medicine?"

Jack snorted indignantly. "Hey, this is different! I'm Ianto's boss … I _need _to know these things."

A soft voice interrupted him, "Jack. You _were _Ianto's boss. There's a distinct possibility that in the not too distant future, _I _may end up being his boss. And the Doctor would most _certainly _be a welcome guest if he visited Ianto. And I'm sure we could accommodate Ianto taking time off to spend with the Doctor."

Jack's heart sank down to his boots and words just died on his tongue. Martha was silent, knowing that Scott's words would have hurt Jack deeply, but unable to think how to respond.

Realising the harm he had caused, Scott spoke again, "I'm sorry, Jack. I was _totally _out of line. I didn't _think _before I spoke. I didn't _intend _to hurt you."

Jack's tone was self-scathing as he replied "But you're _right, _aren't you? I'm _not _Ianto's boss anymore. I _ I'm _not _Ianto's anything! I've _broken _him … and I can't _fix it!_"

"Oh Jack!" cried Martha, "Come on, now! You and Ianto have been through a helluva lot together! There's too much _love _between you both for this to be the end! You both just need some time out. Okay, maybe it's a bit more _long _distance than I thought it would be, but hey! There's always hope!"

A brittle laugh tore from Jack's throat. Sarcasm laced his words as he responded, "Oh yeah, Martha. There's always _hope. _But it's not going to be with _me_, is it Scott? _You're_ the one who's going to _fix _him, aren't you? _You're _the one who's gonna be his boss. _You're _ the one who's gonna share his bed! So yeah, Martha. It'll work out in the end … for Ianto and Scott!"

Scott huffed down the phone and anger tinted his tone as he said, "Stop it, Jack! Just stop it! I'm not here on the line for _Ianto's _sake … I'm here for you! And so is Doctor Jones! _And _the Doctor, when he arrives! I'm a man of my word, Jack Harkness and like I told you before … if Ianto finds after awhile that he _really _wants to return to Cardiff, return to you … then _I _won't stand in his way! Even if I don't agree with him. I respect him enough to let him make his _own _decision."

Jack's anger melted as he recalled the intense conversation they had earlier. Shame coloured his face and even though neither Martha nor Scott could see it, he still felt embarrassed at his abrasive manner towards Scott. This was hard … _really _hard. But he had to be the _man _Ianto always believed in … even if the young Welshman wasn't there to witness it.

"Look, Scott, it's _my _turn to apologise. I'm out of line … totally! I feel like a damn yo-yo at the moment … up and down, up and down … I guess it's to be expected in the circumstances."

"Yeah, Jack. I guess in a way, I'm also emotional at the moment. It's just the waiting for him. My mind is already set on being Ianto's carer … and I won't let anything, or _anyone, _get in the way of my primary role to Ianto. Besides. I'm thinking now that we've probably exhausted all the current avenues of supportive assistance for now. I believe your Doctor is going to play a major role in helping you to mend, Jack. But hey, we've still got some time before Ianto arrives so why don't I give you a call back in, say, three hours time? What do you say, Jack?"

"Yeah, that would be fine. And thanks, Scott. I really do appreciate what you've done."

"No worries Jack! I'm here for as long as I can be. Maybe when I get back to my base, I'll be able to give you a call. I'd like to do that, if you don't mind. But if you're going to go away with your Doctor, then please let me know. Just leave a message if I'm not around. Do we have a deal, Jack?"

"We do indeed, Scott Bradford! And … I really appreciate all you've done for me today. Thank you"

"You're welcome, Jack. By the way, I'll text you through my email account. My personal one. Well then, I'll take my leave of you both. Captain Jack Harkness … if ever you need some to sound off at someone or just vent, I'll just be a phone call away! And Doctor Martha Jones … it's been a pleasure chatting with you. I'll probably send you that photo once I've arrived back at my base. Oh and Jack! Don't forget to tell the Doctor that he is now welcome at _any _Torchwood facility in the USA!"

"It was a pleasure, Scott … _really! _Til we next catch up, you take good care of Ianto Jones or you'll see me morph into the _doctor _from your worst nightmare! Not pretty, Scott, not pretty!"

"I'll remember that … _and _your offer of employment with UNIT. I might need to consider that the next time our base is torn apart with internal politics! Ah well, makes the alien hunts more relaxing! Farewell for now, til next we meet!"

Scott rang off, but Martha decided to stay on the line … if Jack was willing. Tentatively she raised the subject she knew was difficult for Jack.

"So. Would you like to talk about what happened between you and Ianto? Or would you rather just wait until the Doctor comes and explain it to him? Because we both know he'll want to know _exactly _why it is you're in this state. Not to mention the fact that he likes Ianto and will want to know _why _he's left you and Torchwood. I'm thinking, Jack, seeing as I'm not going to be here when the Doctor arrives, perhaps you'll find it easier to run it all past me first. So what do you think?"

Jack paused before answering. He was beginning to feel drained after the intense exchange with Scott and then with both Martha and Scott. He felt like he wanted to stop. He felt like he needed a break. But Martha had come through for him with the Doctor. And she was one of his closest friends. Jack sighed, then began his tale all over again. Despite the fact that it just caused him intense pain and humiliation, Jack kept going, being careful not to miss any detail out.

Martha's silence after Jack had finished his tale of woe was deafening. He imagined she was sitting at her desk; disgust and revulsion lining her beautiful face; anger and disappointment shining out of her eyes; restraint for fear she would say too much.

To break the awkward silence and give Martha the opportunity to vent, Jack spoke with his trademark bravado, "C'mon Martha! You can blast me all you want! With both barrels in fact! I can take it! Don't let me down now … I know you _want _to!"

The silence continued, then Martha let out a long sigh. In an unusually subdued voice, Martha spoke. "_Oh Jack! _I _ I don't know _what _to say!"

Martha's words, her subdued tone, did more to hurt Jack than if she had burst forth with an angry tirade. It confirmed for him that the mess he was in … through his own fault … was _huge._ And her voice no longer held the optimism and hope that she had conveyed to him earlier in their conversation.

Putting a brave face on it, Jack spoke gently to Martha. "Martha. I know this was _hard _for you to hear. Guess you know now _why _the Doctor is always telling me off for flirting! But in spite of everything … in spite of all that I've done … I want you to knowthe truth! I _love _Ianto! More than _anything_ else … _anyone _else … I _love _Ianto! I know how badly I've hurt him and I'll _never _regret anything more in my life, than the _agony _I've put him through because of all my infidelities. How much do I love Ianto? Enough to do _anything _and _everything _to win him back! I'm prepared to give him time … give myself time … and hope that he comes to the same realisation that I have. Ianto and I were _made _for each other … we are soul mates … we _complete _each other. And it _cuts _me to pieces knowing that Ianto is seeking help from a man, a _fantastic and gorgeous _man, who fell in love with him at the Torchwood Convention last year, when I was with you and the Doctor Scott confessed to me earlier, that his feelings for Ianto hadn't really changed! I'm so _afraid _of what might happen between the two of them while Ianto is with him. But Scott is _amazing _… much more of a man than I am! He promised me he'd care for Ianto as his friend. He _pleaded_ with me to let Ianto know the _truth _about last night … the truth about everything. And I intend to I have also decided to remain celibate for the time Ianto is away until he returns back to me! That's how _much_ I loveIanto! He is worth _anything and everything _to me!"

"Oh!" gasped Martha. "Jack, I'm sorry. I still don't know what to say. It's just _ it's just been _so _much to take in."

Jack sighed, unable to hide his disappointment in Martha's reaction. "I understand. Look. I have a few things to do. Need to tell the team that the Doctor is coming. Maybe pack a bag or something. So … so _thank you_, Martha Jones. You've done so much to help me and I appreciate it."

Martha answered in a strained voice, unable to hide her confusion at Jack's revelations. "Okay Jack. I'll be in touch soon. You take care of yourself. Til the Doctor comes." And she rang off.

Jack was devastated. He placed the phone down, then buried his face in his hands as fresh sobs burst forth from his already abused throat. And he cried and cried. After a long time, he slowly got up out of his seat, carefully glanced out of the window to see Owen, Toshiko and Gwen at their stations working. Then grabbing his water bottle, Jack went down his manhole and flicking his radio on, lay down on his bed. He was exhausted. He needed to rest a bit before he could face his team … face the mess he had made … try and fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 A Change of Heart **

Down on the Hub floor, Toshiko drew her eyes away from the CCTV footage and looked up at Owen standing behind her, a question in her gaze.

"I don't know, love. I honestly don't know" Owen replied softly not wanting to be heard by Gwen who was, for once, diligently working on her reports. Feeling just as confused and unsure as Toshiko at what they had heard and seen in Jack's office, Owen shook his head. The burning anger that had flamed through them both earlier, had slowly dissipated as they had witnessed the exchange between their broken boss and two people who had reached out to him via telephone.

Toshiko turned her head slightly and glanced meaningfully in Gwen's direction. Owen looked over, a frown on his face. Toshiko grabbed a slip of paper from her memo cube, picked up a pen and scribbled a message. Owen read it, then smirked, slowly nodding his head. Straightening up he walked over to Gwen's station. She startled when she realised who was at her elbow and stared at him, eyes wide with fright.

"Look Gwen, we've all been working pretty solidly this morning and I don't know about you, but I'm _starving _and I could murder a Starbucks! How about you and I nip out and buy us all some drinks and some food? I'm sure Tosh won't mind cleaning up the mess we made."

Gwen hesitated, involuntarily glancing up at Jack's office, then she shook her head. "No Owen. Take Tosh. I want to keep working on my reports. And Jack might need me."

Owen rolled his eyes and replied, "Jack will be okay, Gwen. Work is the best antidote for a _broken _heart. Besides, Tosh has completed her work on the new Security program and she's going to go up and explain it all to him. He needs to know how this new program works and it'll probably take at least half an hour before Jack understands."

Gwen glared daggers at Owen. "_Broken heart!_" she scoffed, "You _heard _Jack tell me he _loves_ me … _wants _me! And I have to be here when Jack _needs _me!"

Owen just raised his eyebrows at her and sneered, "Yeah, Gwen. That's why he _locked _you out of his office … something Jack _never _does unless he's laying out Ianto over his desk! But he did, didn't he? And he _knew _you were right behind him on the stairs!"

Gwen shot up out of her seat and eyeballed Owen with fury in her eyes. "Owen Harper, you don't know what you're talking about! You know as well as I do that Jack only got with Ianto because I was engaged to Rhys! You _saw _how cut up he was at our wedding! Ianto is just Jack's _bit on the side_, his _second choice _because he thought he couldn't have me! But now I know _exactly _how he feels, I'm going home this afternoon and I'm going to break up with Rhys! As soon as I finish the reports Jack wants! Right now Jack's just a bit _confused _Owen! He _knows _he loves me, but he's just a bit … just a bit _"

"Just a bit _upset _because the _man_ he loves more than _anyone else_ in the world is not by his side?" Owen finished for her. "Because if it was really _you _he loved more than Ianto, then why are you down here with us, locked out of his office, instead of up there _consoling _him … _comforting _him … _spread out _across his desk the way he used to lay _Ianto_ out? Don't you think that after the declaration he made to you, he would have _acted _upon it by now? Because he _always _did with Ianto!"

Gwen's hand shot up and slapped Owen hard, her face red enough to match her outfit. Owen just laughed in her face, her reaction to his words worth the pain from her slap. Neither of them heard or saw Toshiko move until she shoved Owen aside, then swiftly raised her hand and slapped Gwen _hard _… twice in rapid succession.

Tears sprang to Gwen's eyes at Toshiko's unexpected attack … and it _really _hurt! Gwen's hands flew to her face and she felt the heat from the stinging blows. She was shocked at her colleague's actions!

"Don't you _ever _lay a hand on Owen again!" Toshiko spat. "He has just tried to _save _you from making a _bigger fool _of yourself, than you already have! It's time for you to get those damn rose-coloured glasses off your face and accept the truth! There is _no_ differencebetween Jack's declaration of love to you and his declaration of love to _me_ … except that currently he _lusts _after you! But that's _all _there is, Gwen! _Lust!_ Jack _loves _Martha even _more _than you or I! And believe me, Gwen, if Jack had _ever _wanted to bed you, he would have by now! No fiancé or husband would have stopped him! Because here's something that Owen and Ianto both know, but you don't! Jack didn't just bed _Susie!_ Before you arrived, Jack bedded _me!_ And it was _me _who broke up the relationship – not Jack! So you're not as _special _to Jack as you think you are! The only reason I can think of as to _why _Jack hasn't bedded you since you came, is that his desire for you is not as strong as you thinkit is!"

Gwen's eyes rounded in shock, her mouth gaping open in horror. Though her mind _refused _to accept Toshiko's revelation, Gwen could see in both her's and Owen's eyes that it was in fact, _true!_ Jack had slept with Toshiko! Gwen sat down quickly as her body shook violently, her legs threatening to collapse from under her.

Toshiko continued to glare at Gwen, then she gazed at Owen, a silent message passing between them. Owen nodded. Toshiko looked back at Gwen. "If you _really _want to know Jack's _true _feelings at this moment … _really _want to know who he loves the most … I suggest you look up the CCTV footage from the time he's been locked up in his office. I've recorded it and it's rewound back to the beginning. Do you want to have a look? Do you _dare?_"

Anger flared again in Gwen's eyes, as she rose to the bait. "Of course, I do! Then I hope you'll both _apologise _to me when you discover that he really does _love me_!" Gwen shot out of her chair and stalked over to Toshiko's desk ahead of them both, then tapped her foot impatiently as she waited. Her eyes were riveted on Toshiko's monitor so she missed the smirks on her colleagues' faces.

Owen thoughtfully pulled his chair up and Gwen's chair behind Toshiko as she sat down and pressed 'Enter'. The replay began. Forty minutes later, it ended. Gwen had sat quietly, but as it progressed, gasps of shock and dismay escaped her lips. Halfway through, tiny sobs could be heard.

By the end of the replay, Gwen was distraught, tears flooding out of her eyes and great sobs heaving out of her body. Her hands spread over her face, body slumped in her chair, Gwen could not control the pain and grief she felt ripping through her body after seeing and hearing _everything _that happened in Jack's office. All her hopes … all her fantasies … all her dreams … all her desires … all her love for _Jack _… now lay in dust at her feet.

Toshiko turned to her colleague and spoke softly. "_Now _do you understand why Owen and I tried to spare you a painful scene face to face with Jack? We all know just how harsh, how _ruthless _Jack can be when he's angry and upset. Do you really think after seeing Jack so broken, after hearing _everything _he said, that he would have _welcomed _you in his office?"

Snuffling loudly, Gwen shook her covered head, unable to look her colleague in the eye. Toshiko's heart melted a little and she reached her hand behind Gwen and began rubbing soothing circles across her back. Gwen stiffened momentarily at Toshiko's hand, but then slumped, grateful for her friend's consoling touch.

Owen rose from his chair, cleared his throat in his usual indiscreet manner, and then offered, "Hey! How about I pop out and grab us all a Starbucks? I won't get one for Jack yet because I think he needs his rest more. I'll grab some sandwiches while I'm at it. And maybe you two ladies could clean up the mess? Please?"

Gwen's head slowly nodded and Toshiko just smiled up at him, her eyes shining with pride and love. Owen planted a quick kiss on her lips and then headed smartly out of the Hub.

Toshiko gestured to Gwen, indicating they should move to the sofa. Gwen shook her head, so Toshiko just stayed where she was. Gwen looked up at Toshiko using all her strength to swallow down her sobs. In a small, broken voice, she began speaking, slowly and carefully so her words were coherent.

"What I don't understand Tosh, is why Jack is wearing Ianto's ring when they've just broken up!"

Toshiko's head snapped up as she exclaimed, "_What? _What ring? I didn't see Jack wearing a ring!"

Gwen sobbed a little, then replied, "I didn't see it when he was with me, either. I only spotted it on the CCTV when he had his head in his hands. It was shining out on his fourth finger. A silver ring."

Toshiko turned to her computer and quickly rewound the footage, adjusting it until she had the section at the end of the replay. Then she replayed it in slow motion … and gasped when she saw the silver ring on Jack's fourth finger. She grimaced as she realised that both she and Owen had missed it! Twice! Shaking her head at their incompetence, she turned back to Gwen.

"What makes you think that Ianto gave Jack that ring?" Toshiko asked, curious to know why Gwen would believe it _was _from Ianto.

"Well, Rhys and I were out for dinner last week at the Thai restaurant on High Street. Opposite that fancy jewellers? Can't remember the name now, but it's a really fancy place. Anyway, we were sitting there eating our meal when we saw Ianto walk out of the shop. He had a small parcel in his hand and both Rhys and I guessed it was probably cufflinks. But now Jack's wearing that fancy silver ring and I've just realised what it _really _was that Ianto had bought!"

Toshiko's eyes widened in surprise. Well that sounded like it was the most plausible explanation. Toshiko's face mirrored the bewilderment on Gwen's face and she voiced it, "Ianto must have given the ring to Jack last night because Jack would have worn it, I'm sure, if he had received it earlier. But what I don't understand is _why_ Jack is wearing Ianto's ring when they've just broken up? It doesn't make sense!"

Gwen smiled wanly, her brown eyes filled with sorrow. She whispered hoarsely, "Yes, it does Tosh. Jack is wearing Ianto's ring as a sign of hope. Hope that he and Ianto will get back together again. It's that _ring _on Jack's finger that tells me who Jack _really _loves … Ianto! I know Jack's got feelings for me but now I know there will _never _be anything comes of it, because he's chosen to wear Ianto's ring. It was Rhys' ring on my finger that stopped Jack from declaring his love for me when he returned from travelling with the Doctor. Jack _respects _a ring that is given as a token of love and commitment. And I believe that Jack will _honour _that ring and all it represents because Ianto gave it to him."

Toshiko leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Gwen, allowing the Welshwoman to weep softly into her blouse. She whispered in Gwen's ear, "I think you've hit the nail on the head, Gwen. You can be quite remarkable with your insightat times, can't you? More so than techno geniuses like myself." Then she planted a soft kiss on Gwen's hair.

It had been one _helluva _morning for Owen and he was glad to escape the Hub for time on his own. His head was a mass of conflicting thoughts, his heart a tangle of mixed emotions. His day had started at 4.30 a.m. when he and Toshiko had been awakened by Toshiko's mobile ringing. Owen hadn't taken much notice of the call, too sleepy to give a damn, leaving his lover to take it while propped up in bed. It was only as her body stiffened beside him and her voice rose in distress, that Owen shook sleep off and sat up beside her in alarm. From that moment on, his day had degenerated into the _shit _they were all involved in now_._ The spirit of Christmas had _definitely _bypassed Torchwood this year. Lamenting in his mind about how _crap _life was in the Hub at present, Owen failed to see someone coming towards him with a grin plastered on their face.

A strong Welsh voice called out to him. "Owen! What are you doing out and about? Finished work already? Has Gwen knocked off as well?"

Owen jumped a bit and stared up into the beaming face of Rhys Williams, obviously at work with his embossed label on his overalls declaring _Harwood's Haulage._ Owen recovered quickly.

"Nah mate! Still working. Just popped out to grab us all some food and drink! So what's the Manager of Harwood's Haulage doing making deliveries?" he asked.

Rhys replied, "Ah well, you see, I'm a couple of drivers down today and I'm giving the rest of the lads a bit of a hand with deliveries. Christmas Eve, mate. It's a nightmare! Everybody wants everything today! They didn't think to order in advance some of them. No! They ring up this morning telling us they need goods moved today because _someone _forgot to order in advance! A likely story, if you ask me! But there it is and I suppose I shouldn't be moaning because it's more business for us!"

Owen smiled, "That's the breaks, mate! Either a feast or a famine! Anyway, I'd best be getting along then and let you get back to yours."

Rhys grimaced, "Oh aye. It might be cold but at least it isn't snowing, so yeah, I'll get back to it! By the way, how come you've been sent out instead of Ianto? Isn't it his job to run around after you lot?"

Owen stifled a groan, wondering what to say. Sighing loudly he thought it was pointless trying to hide Ianto's absence as Rhys would be finding it out from Gwen when he returned home. And before they turned up at the Hub for the dinner.

Biting the bullet, Owen looked Rhys straight in the face and said, "Look Rhys, you're going to find out soon enough, so it may as well be me who tells you. Ianto's not here. He's on a plane currently flying over the Atlantic, headed for New York. He and Jack had a major bust-up last night and Ianto's headed over to a friend who's going to put him up for a while. So things are pretty crap at work at the moment, everyone's upset and Jack's a bloody mess. Spent the morning locked in his office crying his heart out. I actually volunteered to get the coffees and food because I just needed a damn break from it all! Sorry to lay it on you so harshly, mate, but there's no point trying to hide what's happened."

Owen watched with sympathy as first shock, then horror, then sadness flickered in Rhys' eyes. Owen realised that in some ways, he and Ianto were very similar. They both had gigantic hearts that burst with love … and _both _were terribly unappreciated by their significant halves.

"Bloody hell!" Rhys gasped. "I _ I can't _believe _it! What the hell happened? What the hell did Jack do this time?"

Owen grimaced. "Look, I'm sorry, mate but I just don't feel up to going into that in the middle of the bloody street! Besides, he didn't do anything _different _to what he normally does! Just plain old Jack Harkness being the bloody idiot he always was!"

"Oh yeah, sorry mate!" Rhys apologised. "I'll let my Gwen fill me in on the details later. You get going and grab your coffees and food. You really look like you could use one and I'm sure the others feel the same. I'm a bit pushed for time at the moment, but maybe later, if you guys need anything or want some help, just give us a ring, mate, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Rhys" Owen replied, feeling like a bastard for taking his mood out on Rhys, "and thanks for your offer. It's appreciated. Catch you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, catch you later! So I take it the dinner is still on?" Rhys asked.

"As far as I know it is", Owen answered. "We've got a number of guests coming and I haven't heard to the contrary. But thanks for the reminder, Rhys. I'll check with Toshiko about all the arrangements for tonight because Ianto normally does it. Looks like we're going to be busier than we thought this afternoon. You'll hear from Gwen if there's any change in plans."

Rhys nodded "Yeah, okay, thanks Owen" as he walked past Owen, brow furrowed in thought. Rhys was sorry that Ianto had gone … he really liked the young lad and got on well with him. Rhys was also worried as a long buried fear wormed it's way back into the forefront of his mind. With Jack's love interest gone, when he got over the break-up, what was to stop him zeroing in on his Gwen? Rhys' day was just going from bad to bloody worse!

Owen continued on wondering now, if the dinner would actually go ahead. It was hardly likely to be a _happy _occasion in view of the circumstances. And walking into Starbucks, Owen realised why he was feeling so bad. It wasn't so much all the stress that had descended upon the remaining Torchwood team. It was because he was _sorrier_ than he had ever imagined he'd feel, at the loss of Ianto Jones. Despite all his snarkiness and sometimes, outright _nastiness _to the young Welshman, he really did like the lad. Maybe even, admired him at times … maybe. He'd come a lot closer to Ianto when Jack had _abandoned _them to go swanning off with his Doctor. All of them had gotten closer. Why had they all let it slide just because Jack had returned? Perhaps if they had maintained the interest and concern they shared for each other at that time, then they might have been able to forestall what had happened today … _maybe_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Not all is Christmas cheer … **

Gwen pulled herself together and leaned back from Toshiko's embrace. She gave her colleague a sad smile and asked, "Do you think you should go up and wake up Jack? See if he's alright?"

Toshiko shook her head. "No, Gwen. I think we should leave Jack to come out when he's ready. He really needs some rest at the moment and I'm not going to disturb him. Not yet. Besides, Owen is only getting drinks and food for the three of us. If the Doctor arrives, then of course I'll go up and wake him. Jack might be awake now and talking to Scott because he was due to ring back around about now. Best we leave Jack for the time being."

Gwen slumped but nodded her head in agreement. She was worried about Jack. She had never _seen _him look so bad before. It made her feel sick to see him like this. "Let's go up to the Boardroom and wait for Owen. I don't fancy eating at our work stations today."

Both women rose from their seats and Toshiko linked her arm with Gwen. Together they walked up the stairs to the Boardroom, both feeling low and despondent despite the beautiful decorations and magnificent Christmas tree that shouted out the festive season all around them.

As they entered the Boardroom and took their usual seats, both choosing to ignore the chair where Ianto usually sat on Jack's right. They both looked out the window, down in the Hub, minds and hearts too splintered to focus on anything their eyes saw.

Turning to Gwen, Toshiko asked, "Are you going to be alright, Gwen? I know this is _really _hard for you. And despite what I said earlier, in the heat of the moment, I want you to know I'm here for you if you should need me."

A small, but genuine smile settled on Gwen's pale face. "I'm not alright now, Tosh, but I will be. And going home to Rhys is what I'm going to need most. It's going to take time for me to get over what's happened. But I'm strong enough to get through. And thanks. I just might need your help here at work. I really appreciate your offer."

Toshiko reached her hand out and gave Gwen's arm a gentle squeeze. She had her own pain at the loss of her best friend, but she acknowledged that Gwen was in pain also … they all were. Her thoughts wandered over the sad events of the day and she couldn't help but wish that the day would end. She wished she and Owen could just _flee _the Hub and hide away in her bed tonight, hide away from the world in each other's arms, safe from the world of Torchwood. And today was Christmas Eve, a time they were supposed to celebrate, enjoy together, peace and goodwill and …

Suddenly Toshiko shot bolt upright, her face a mask of horror. Gwen looked at her friend in alarm. "Tosh! What's wrong? You're scaring me!"

Toshiko turned to Gwen with widened eyes and cried out, "The _dinner! _The dinner we're having here in the Hub tonight, Gwen! The one we've got Alice and Stephen and Archie and his girlfriend Mary coming to!"

Gwen's face mirrored her friend's anxious face. "Oh my god, Tosh! And Rhiannon and her family are coming as well!"

Toshiko's face dropped as she shook her head. "Not any more, Gwen. Rhiannon and I talked in the early hours of this morning … after Ianto had rung us both. She's so upset at Ianto leaving like that and so _furious _at Jack, that she refused to come! Ianto knew she would react like that and asked me to pick up the presents for them and take them around. I was going to do that this afternoon after we knocked off. Rhiannon is going to pack up their gifts for Ianto and send them on to his new address."

Gwen's face crumpled and tears welled in her eyes, "What a _bloody _mess, Tosh! Do you think we should cancel it? None of us here is going to be up to much celebrating. Least of all Jack!"

Toshiko shook her head vigorously. "We can't Gwen. Jack sent out all the invites and Archie and Mary are travelling down especially for this. They're staying overnight at the Cardiff Deluxe, then heading off early in the morning back to Scotland to spend Christmas with Mary's daughter. I think we should wait til Owen gets back, and then discuss it."

Gwen nodded in assent, feeling miserable and hurt. She needed Rhys … needed her husband's warm, safe arms around her now … needed his gentle words of comfort in her ear. She sighed softly and smiled weakly at Toshiko, pulling herself together as best she could.

"So, do you think you can access Ianto's account Tosh? All the arrangements and contacts for food and beverages will have been made by him. He'll have left nothing til the last minute, knowing Ianto. But we'll have to know what all the arrangements for the dinner are, won't we? After we've eaten we can check it all out, yeah? Just in case Jack decides that the dinner will go ahead. And of course, we know now that we've got the Doctor coming! I hope Jack doesn't decide to suddenly take off the minute the Doctor shows up, leaving us to pick up his mess!"

"I hope so too, Gwen. No worries, I can access Ianto's account. If I need to, I can access _any _accounts, business or personal, for Torchwood staff. Don't look so surprised, Gwen. I am in charge of Security, remember? It won't take me a minute to access it all. But first of all, now that you've mentioned the dinner, I think I'll need to see him sooner, rather than later. Wait here for Owen, Gwen; I'm going to wake Jack up. If the dinner's going ahead, there's a lot of preparation to be done. If not, then it all needs to be cancelled and people contacted. Tell Owen to text me when he returns, okay?"

"Okay Tosh" Gwen replied sadly, wishing she was the one going up to wake up Jack. But what would the point be anyway? Jack had made it abundantly clear to both Scott and Martha exactly _who _he wanted back in his life … and it wasn't her. She watched her colleague walk out of the Boardroom, leaving her to sit alone and forlorn, wringing her hands in anguish as the dreams and fantasies she had cherished for so long, were crumbling in her hands.

Toshiko stood outside Jack's door and knocked on it loudly, calling his name. She repeated this several times, and then waited. The muffled sounds of Jack climbing up out of his manhole reached her ears and she held her breath. The door opened slowly and a very stressed looking Jack peered out carefully … as if he was checking that Toshiko had come up on her own.

"Come in Tosh", he offered in a quiet, strained voice and moved to let her enter his office. He then shut the door smartly behind her and locked it again. Toshiko felt sad when she saw that frightened gesture, understanding he was trying to protect himself from Gwen. Hopefully, realisation had _at long last _come to the Welshwoman and she would stop _stalking _Jack and learn to her happy with her husband. As well as give Jack a chance to heal … maybe win Ianto back …. or maybe come to terms with the fact that he had lost the young Welshman for good.

"The Security program? You've completed it, Tosh?" he asked, weariness seeping out of every pore in his face.

"Yes, Jack. I have. You'll find it in your Inbox ready to run through and check. I'll explain anything you need clarification on" Toshiko replied in a subdued tone.

"Thanks. You can go back if you like while I check it? I'll give you a shout if I have any queries" he offered, fingers already accessing and opening up the file.

Toshiko felt disheartened as she realised Jack wanted her to leave while he read it through. But that wasn't going to happen. She looked up at him and answered, "No, Jack. I'll wait here. Before you read it, I need to ask you whether the dinner is going ahead tonight."

Jack's head shot up, eyes wide with horror. He had _forgotten _all about the Christmas Eve dinner and all the guests who would be coming. "_Shit!" _he exclaimed heatedly, "I guess I'll have to cancel it now. Rhiannon won't be coming! It's going to be a bad idea if _Rhys _turns up with Gwen trying to get all over me and _"

"Stop right there, Jack! First of all, _no …_ there's no reason you should cancel the dinner, in spite of the circumstances. Ianto will have planned everything. All the arrangements are in place and I can access his account to find out last minute checks. Archie and Mary will already be in transit by now from Scotland. Rhiannon won't be coming of course, but Alice and Stephen will. There's no need to worry about Gwen. Owen and I had a chat with her, _enlightened _Gwen on the truth of your situation and she's had a change of heart … _honestly _… she realises now that while you love her as much as either Owen or myself, your heart _belongs _to Ianto. I've promised to help her through it, Jack, so you've got to stop your _stupid_ flirting and innuendos with her. It's going to be tough enough for her letting you go, but she wants to. She really does, Jack. She knows the truth now and is willing to accept it. Just don't make it any harder for her than it already is. Do you understand, Jack?"

Surprise at Toshiko's revelation spread on the Immortals face … and a streak of suspicion. "You realise Tosh how really _hard _that is for me to believe … about Gwen? So I'm guessing that there's a whole lot more you're not telling me Miss Sato! Care to take a seat and explain to me more about Gwen's _enlightenment? _Because I'm not stepping outside this office until I'm satisfied with your explanation … and _no _… I'm not afraid of what Gwen might do to _me _… quite the opposite in fact!"

Toshiko gave an involuntary shudder. Not so much at Jack's words … more because of the dangerous gleam that came to his eyes. The fact she knew it wasn't aimed at her, did nothing to relieve the curling and twisting fear in her stomach. Captain Jack Harkness was _dangerous _… especially with his back against the wall, as he probably felt like now, with Gwen.

_How did we never see this before in Jack? He's _ he's just as dangerous, maybe even more dangerous, than Captain John Hart! He's nursing a broken heart; feels misunderstood by everyone; is hiding from his oversexed employee; believes he's lost Ianto … he doesn't think he has anything more to lose. And all these feelings are building up inside him and will burst out in a wild explosion … unless something can sway him … turn him from this dark road he's on … or someone?_

"Toshiko!" Jack barked at her, "I asked you for an explanation. Don't make me _order _you to answer me!" Jack's stance was threatening even though he was seated and his eyes shone with the promise of something … _dark …violent … frightening._

Toshiko jumped in her chair, face pale with … _fear? _Jack felt terrible that he was the cause of such a reaction in her.

"I'm sorry Tosh", Jack began in a conciliatory tone, "That was uncalled for. _Please_. Of course I'm not going to _order _you to explain to me. I'm just tense … and jumpy at the moment. I just need to understand _why _Gwen would suddenly do an _about-face. _And consider whether it's real or just one of her manipulations. Yes, Tosh. I've always _known _how manipulative Gwen can be … I've just let her get away with it. I regret that now … and it ends! So … will you please tell me?"

The darkness that had circled Jack dissipated and though still nervous, Toshiko explained everything … how she and Owen had recorded the CCTV scene between Jack and Gwen, planning to email it to Ianto; how they had both watched the CCTV footage in Jack's office … the phone calls between Scott, Martha and himself; how they had both had a change of heart when they understood how Jack _really _felt about Ianto, the misunderstanding between the two and how devastated he was that his young lover had fled; the guilt they both felt because they realised they had misjudged their boss and abandoned him when he _needed _their support; Gwen's behaviour up until when Toshiko and Owen _forced _her to watch the CCTV from Jack's office; the moment Gwen truly _understood _when Jack was lost to her seeing him wearing Ianto's ring. Her words tumbled out of her mouth like coins flying from a slot machine that's just hit the Jackpot.

Jack slumped back in his chair shell-shocked at what he had just heard, the sentences all racing around in his brain in erratic bursts. He shook his head to clear the mental chaos … then stared for long moments at Toshiko.

Toshiko trembled a bit, shocked that so _much _had flown out of her mouth … much more than she had originally intended to say to Jack. Her throat went dry as she stared down at her hands, twisting them into knots in her lap. She knew it was _fear _… fear of Jack that had caused her normal composure to crumble beneath his dark gaze.

Finally Toshiko mumbled into the void of silence they were drowning in, her words the lifeline out of the abyss for them both. "We're sorry, Jack. We're here for you. All of us. We're a team … we're Torchwood."

Something clicked in Jack's mind and a gentle stillness quelled the inner turmoil. Her nervous words reached deep inside … and pulled him back to the surface.

He heard the apology; heard the promise; heard the declaration … and _felt _the love behind Toshiko's words. "Thank you" he whispered, a softness now in his eyes that matched his tone, a warmth pooling in his stomach.

Toshiko relaxed and offered him a small smile. _He's back … our Jack is back! _Then she grinned. "I might have mentioned to Gwen that you and I … back when there was just you, me and Susie … you know …"

A matching grin spread itself on Jack's face, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Oh _yeah! _I remember. It was _good_, wasn't it? I know _I _enjoyed our little fling. How well did _that _revelation go down with Gwen?"

Toshiko couldn't stop a giggle from escaping her lips, as a light blush covered her cheeks at Jack's compliment. "Not so well, Jack … not so well."

The heavy tension dispelled, Toshiko and Jack relaxed. He looked over at her with a smirk on his face, then reached down and pulled out his Scotch and two glasses. "How about a small one, Tosh? While we discuss this dinner tonight. Ianto had finalised everything so I know you'll be able to access his account and get all the details from it. So I can trust you, Owen and Gwen to do everything? I've got a few plans of my own for this evening … some of them are even _good. _Don't worry … nothing over the top! Alice and Stephen are coming and if there's anything _worse _than an overbearing father, then it's an overbearing_ daughter_! " He winked at her.

Toshiko laughed as Jack poured out two small drinks for them. Jack gently chided Tosh for her and Owen invading his privacy, but softened by saying how pleased he was that it had an added benefit of opening Gwen's eyes. He joked that he hoped it wasn't a Cinderella-type thing that disappeared on the stroke of midnight!

Then they got down to the serious business of discussing details of times food was being delivered and what had to be picked up. Toshiko assured Jack that between Owen, Gwen and herself, they'd get it all sorted. Toshiko offered to share the food and coffee that Owen was bringing for them, but he shook his head explaining he had a greater need for rest, maybe even a couple of hours sleep, before he could face anything … which _included _checking over her new Security program.

As Toshiko moved to leave his office, he exhorted her to wake him pronto the moment the Doctor arrived or in two hours time. Toshiko nodded. Then he held his arms out to her, smiling as she walked into his embrace, and kissed the top of her head gently, whispering into it, "Thank you."

Jack shut his door as Toshiko jogged down the stairs, but didn't lock it. He decided to trust Gwen. Moving quickly down into his bunker, Jack pulled his t-shirt off, socks and shoes, shed his trousers and lay on his cot in just his boxers. He then flicked his radio back on to gently soothe him as he rested. Within five minutes of his head touching the pillow, Jack was fast asleep.

Owen had returned and he and Gwen had started eating the sandwiches, when Toshiko walked into the Boardroom, a big smile on her face. Gwen looked up nervously, wondering what she had told Jack about her. Owen got up and hugged Toshiko, then pulled her into a gentle kiss. Gwen couldn't help the twinge of hurt inside, watching Owen treat Toshiko with much more affection than they had shared. She averted her eyes when she realised she was staring.

"So … how are things with the boss?" Owen asked flippantly, relieved that Toshiko's demeanour was more relaxed than he feared it would be after seeing Jack. Toshiko laughed at the _mock horror _plastered on his face. Then sitting down and grabbing a few bites from one of the sandwiches and chewing it down, she explained to them both everything that had happened … _especially _the darkness she had seen in Jack which had frightened her.

Gwen scoffed, unable to believe what Toshiko said she saw. "Aw, c'mon Tosh. This is Jack Harkness, the biggest softie and biggest flirt in the Universe we're talking about! John Hart was dangerous, yeah, we _all _saw that. But Jack? You must be mistaken … maybe a trick of the light."

Owen _knew _that Jack was every bit as dangerous as Toshiko had seen … _more _so. Because Owen had seen the dark side of Jack before … a long time ago. He shuddered at the memory and turned to Gwen. "I'm sorry to say, Gwen, but Tosh probably didn't make a mistake. I know what she's talking about. I've _seen _that darkness before … long before you came to Torchwood. And _I _was scared, Gwen … _really _scared. You know, I don't even think Ianto has seen that side of Jack. Not even with the cyber woman incident. Jack was _angry _… well, _furious _really … and of course, he really would have _shot _Ianto at that time … but it was just, understandably, negative emotions pouring out from him. Not the darkness. Yeah … that's _very _different, Gwen. And I really hope you never get to see it!"

Despite the obvious serious tone in Owen's voice, Gwen still couldn't bring herself to believe that Jack would ever be as bad as he and Toshiko described. _No. They're mistaken. He gets really angry at times … acts like he's forgotten what it's like to be human … yeah, I've been scared of him times. But darkness? Dangerous? No … not Jack. _

Owen and Toshiko saw the incredulous look in Gwen's eyes and just shook their heads at her. Obviously Gwen had popped her rose-coloured glasses back on. A nagging suspicion crept into Toshiko's mind and she began to regret telling Jack that all would be well with Gwen. She wasn't so sure now. She'd have to keep a _very _close eye on Gwen. The Welshwoman's intentions may have been sincere when they talked earlier, but she had a long way to go … and Toshiko intended to be there every step of the way. She looked at Owen and saw the same intent look in his eyes.

"Perhaps one of us should check that Jack is okay?" Gwen asked, seemingly genuine concern in her voice."

"No", Toshiko replied, "He's having a rest Gwen … he's exhausted with all the emotional tension. Said he wanted to grab a couple of hours sleep and asked if I could wake him up. _Earlier _if the Doctor arrives."

Gwen nodded in agreement, an easy smile on her face … but her mind was racing. _I'll have to find a way to distract them, so I can go and wake Jack up. Not that I'd do anything … no! Well … not unless Jack wanted me to. He might be in love with Ianto … and I respect that … but while the cat's away, the mice will play …_

Owen worried how they were going to explain to non-Torchwood guests about the Doctor, such as Rhys, Alice and Stephen. Toshiko scoffed, saying the Doctor could explain himself to everyone. Owen didn't look convinced. Toshiko sighed, then brushed it off with a laugh and a joke about how Archie would react, spluttering and falling over himself when meeting the Doctor for the first time.

Toshiko was relieved that the subject of Jack's darkness had been dropped from conversation. The subject of the dinner came up and they all began discussing it, Toshiko promising to email all the details from Ianto's account to them both when they finished lunch. That is … Toshiko and Gwen discussed it, then informed Owen what he had to do in helping with the preparations. Owen groaned.

Soon they were back in the Hub at their work stations, hard at work. Toshiko sent Owen out to pick up the prepaid alcohol, soft drinks and assorted nibbles while Toshiko got on the phone to check Archie and Mary had safely arrived at their hotel. The Receptionist put her through to their room and soon Toshiko had settled down to a good conversation with Archie and Mary.

Gwen watched the progress of the phone call carefully, then casually got up from her work station and moved slowly around the Hub … until she was convinced that Toshiko was too intent on her phone call to notice her slip away. Moving quietly up the stairs, Gwen heard strains of music filtering out from Jack's office. She held her breath as she tried the door, kicking herself she hadn't checked with Toshiko where it was locked or not. She grinned as the door opened easily.

Gwen stood for a moment composing herself, running through the excuse in her mind as to why she was disturbing his rest, then arranging her outfit so it should her to best advantage. She'd do this carefully.

_Jack won't be able to resist me if I play it right … not pushy or anything. Demure … caring … gentle. I'll have him eating out of my hands. And it's not like we'd be hurting anyone … it's just sex … like Owen and I … nobody need get hurt. _

Satisfied that she was ready, Gwen crept over to the open manhole … then _gaped. _Lying casually on his side on the cot, muscles bulging from his chest, shoulders and thighs, Jack was serenely asleep, soft snores escaping his mouth. The sight of him in his near-naked state, took Gwen's breath away. _Shit! He's bloody gorgeous! Like an Adonis lying there waiting for his harem! Bloody Ianto! He got to see Jack like this all the bloody time … and he saw_ everything_ Jack's got! Tasted him … every inch, I'll bet. Oh shit, how can I give him up now? How can I turn back to Rhys now when I've seen how fantastic Jack really is! _

Desire filled her loins and Gwen became breathless, trembling all over as need rippled through her body. She wanted to rush down, run her hands all _over _him … rip her clothes off and let him have his way with her! But just watching him was _so _exciting … like foreplay! Now she understood something of Rhys' fascination with porn. Her eyes blew wide with lust and she found herself panting in time with the music. She moved softly to the side and laid her hand on the first rung of the ladder, readying herself to slide her body down the stairs …

A firm hand on her shoulder yanked her up and Gwen yelped in fright! Jack's eyes flew open in shock and he gazed up the manhole … straight into Gwen's frightened eyes. Boiling emotions roiled inside him shooting up through his body as blazing anger preceded them as hot sparks in his eyes, against a background of _darkness. _Gwen trembled at the _inhuman _look Jack sent up to her, effectively dispelling every last desire and need in her body. All she could think of was … _They were right! They were both bloody well right! There is darkness in Jack and it's aimed at me! _

The firm hand pulled Gwen completely away from the manhole, holding her easily to one side in a vice-like grip. Then a familiar face appeared to replace Gwen and spoke in a familiar voice.

"I'll deal with this, Jack! You put something on and maybe think about locking your door when you decide to have a nap _sans _most of your clothes!"

Then the voice spoke very _firmly_ to Gwen. "And you and I, _Mrs Cooper-Williams_, are going to have a little chat about what constitutes _professional _behaviour in the workplace! Starting with an _appropriate_ dress-code, which you would do well to learn from Toshiko. Then we'll move onto _appropriate _behaviour, which does _not _include sneaking into your boss's office and _ogling _him while he's having a nap!" The firm hand began to lead Gwen out of Jack's office, his voice drifting back to the manhole, "Give me twenty minutes at least Jack, I want a chat with her in private!"

"_Doctor!" _Jack gasped, scrabbling off his cot and grabbing for his clothes, his emotions starting to cool down now that the Doctor had arrived. He would deal with Gwen later which might _possibly _include a discussion on whether her employment with Torchwood would continue … and also have a little chatwith Toshiko about _why _she thought Gwen had changed. Then Jack began to shake and clasped his arms around his body, as if to protect himself. He closed his eyes to compose himself, pushing down all the darkness that had risen swiftly to the surface when he startled awake.

_Thank the Tardis the Doctor arrived in time! If he hadn't, I dread to think what I would have done, considering how I felt when I woke up and saw that filthy look in her eyes. Shit! I just wanted to rush up there and SMASH her face … pummel her to a pulp! Fuck! Why has this come back? Why now? I'll have to tell the Doctor. He helped me through this last time it happened … _

3


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Finding the Light**

The Doctor led Gwen down the stairs with a firm grip on her arm and a stern look on his face. At that moment, Toshiko had come out of the kitchenette, tray in hand, having made tea for the Time Lord. Shock appeared on her face when she saw Gwen being forcibly led away from Jack's office … then it hardened to an icy glare at her colleague.

Smiling at Toshiko, he grabbed the mug of tea from the tray with his free hand, yelled out "Thanks! I'll be back with you in about 15-20 minutes. Gwen and I _need _to have a bit of a chat … in the Tardis!" and proceeded to pull the Welshwoman along with him. Gwen looked too scared to do anything but comply … there was something else in her reddened cheeks … embarrassment.

The minute the doors to the Tardis closed, Toshiko walked quickly to her desk and accessed the CCTV footage from Jack's office for the last ten minutes. What she saw on it, made her feel absolutely sick with disgust. Owen chose that moment to return via the Hub door, yelling out for a hand to bring everything in.

Toshiko saved the footage so she could show Owen later, then jumped up and greeted her lover with a huge hug and a sizzling kiss. Owen was rather taken aback at this unexpected gesture of affection from Toshiko during working hours … but he liked it.

"What's with you, Tosh? Been sneaking a couple of wines while I was out?" he asked with a smirk on his face, not releasing her from his arms. _Yeah, I could get used to this. Oh yeah!_

She slapped his arm lightly and smirked back at him, "Why can't I just _greet_ my favourite man _however _I want to, _when _I want to?" She then leaned gently into him, humming happily into his chest.

"Well, love. That won't get the drinks and snacks in here, now will it? C'mon. I'll make it up to you later tonight … _really _make it up to you." Owen waggled his eyebrows at Toshiko, capturing her mouth in a quick soft kiss before releasing her. Owen went to move to his desk when he noticed the Tardis.

A grin appeared on his face and he asked, "He's come a bit early, Tosh! When did he arrive? And where is he? Up with Jack?"

Toshiko grimaced as the memory of what she'd seen came flooding back to mind. "No, Owen. He's in the Tardis … lecturing Gwen I presume. Come over here and I'll show you _why _he's lecturing her and _why _it's going to take a lot longer than I thought for Gwen to turn over a new leaf regarding her behaviour towards Jack!"

Owen tutted under his breath as he followed his lover over to her desk, sad at the change that came over Toshiko from a moment ago. _Bloody Gwen! Bloody Jack! Bloody Ianto! Bloody Torchword! _

Sighing, he settled himself beside Toshiko and watched the footage that had upset her so much. When it was finished he turned and looked at Toshiko, revulsion in every line of his face as he frowned. "Well, _that _just put me off dinner tonight! Okay … well, no … but I've certainly got a churning gut after watching that_ sickening _display from Gwen Cooper-Williams! Bloody stalkinghim now, she is! That's just … _wrong!_" He shook his head in disgust.

Toshiko nodded, an angry expression on her face. "Yeah, I agree. So the Doctor is dealing with her now because he caught her up there. He arrived and wanted to see Jack saying it was really important. I was going to explain what happened and how we found out he was coming, but he just moved away and up the stairs. Turns out, just as well! Anyway, so I thought I'd make him a cup of tea. I was just bringing it out of the kitchenette, when he comes back down the stairs, gripping Gwen firmly and forcing her down with him. Then he thanked me for the tea, told me he was having a chat with Gwen in the Tardis. That was about ten minutes ago." Then Tosh glanced up at the office, wondering why Jack hadn't come down. She knew that he had been awakened by Gwen and the Doctor, because the CCTV showed the Time Lord glancing down into the bunker and talking to Jack.

"We'll catch up with him once we've finished getting all this stuff in, okay love?" suggested Owen, leading her out the Hub door.

The Tardis had a slight discordant note in her thrumming … because she picked up the anxiety from her Doctor. She knew that the woman he had brought with him was clearly upset. But that wasn't the reason her Doctor was anxious … it was _something _else … probably to do with Jack. The Tardis still found it hard to accept Jack … he was _wrong _… but she loved her Doctor and knew that he had learned to accept Jack in spite of his wrongness … perhaps it was time she learned to accept him.

"Have a seat, Gwen" the Doctor stated calmly, indicating the couch. "Now we're going to have a little chat … that is, I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. Do you understand?"

"Yes", Gwen answered in a small voice. She couldn't look at the Doctor. Her face was still burning from the embarrassment … the shame. In the cold light of reality, Gwen could hardly believe what had happened. But she knew her heart had ached for Jack … her body had ached for Jack. Then, the _terrible _look he had given her when he looked up from his bed. It had instantly _killed _all desire, all longing, all love for her Captain, from her heart. A look of rage … of loathing … of hatred … of darkness.

Gwen shuddered as that _look_ on his face was imprinted on her memory … and she knew it would haunther for some time. He had looked at her as though he wanted to rush up those stairs and _kill _her. Shivers went through Gwen and she instinctively wrapped her arms around her shoulders, head bowed down, desperately trying to erase those awful moments in her mind, up in Jack's office.

The Doctor sighed deeply and pulled up a nearby chair, sitting in front of her. His face had lost that angry look … softened a bit … looked more anxiously at her.

"Gwen. You don't need me to tell you that what you did in Jack's office was wrong … _really _wrong. You know you shouldn't have done that. You invaded Jack's privacy while he was resting … and he really _needed _to rest after everything he's been through … but you betrayed his trust to indulge a fantasy. You understand that now, don't you Gwen?"

"Yes", she murmured softly. Gwen still couldn't look at the Time Lord, so she kept her gaze on his white Converse. The shivers had stopped now … but the shame remained.

The Doctor continued, his gaze unflinching and tone hard. "And is that really the kind of behaviour a recently married woman should indulge in? With her boss? When you _know _he and Ianto were in a relationship. And what of your own, Gwen? What about Rhys? You're not being fair to him, are you? He _trusts _you and you betray him. By what I've seen today, I'd say you betray him on a daily basis. Am I right, Gwen?"

A sob escaped Gwen's lips and she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears leaking out. She couldn't answer him. The harsh reality of his words hurt … _really _hurt. There wasn't anything she could say in her defence.

The Doctor spoke more gently. "Well then. I _hope _you take time to think about what I've said. Besides. I need to talk to you, Gwen and I need you to answer me honestly … completely. Can you do that for me?"

Gwen cleared her throat and answered in a stronger voice. "Yes. I can do that." Inside her stomach churned as she dreaded what the Doctor might ask her. And wondered if she'd be able to answer him.

The Doctor continued. "I saw the_ look_ Jack gave you when he woke up. I was there, trying to pull you back. I know you remember that look, Gwen, because it would be too difficult to forget it. But I want you to understand one thing. Your actions, though obviously wrong, were merely a _trigger _for the look that Jack gave you. They were _not _the reason for it."

Gwen's head shot up and she stared straight into the Time Lord's eyes. And saw truth shining out from them. She slumped in relief and leaned back into the couch, releasing the breath she had held.

"I've seen that look before in Jack. When he was with me the last time. I thought then that I knew the reason for it and I tried to help him. But I was wrong. It's something else. It's something that's happened to Jack in the past, possibly the distant past. Whatever it is, it's filled him with … darkness. His eyes just went black. You saw that Gwen, didn't you?"

"Yes" Gwen gasped, her body beginning to shake again. "I've never seen him like that … _ever!_ I felt so _ so _scared! _I thought he was going to rush up that ladder and _hurt _me … _kill _me. I've never been so scared in all my life!"

The Doctor nodded in understanding, then reached out and took her hand in both of his. He responded seriously. "I know, Gwen. And to be quite honest, I believe that's _exactly _what he would have done because I not only _saw _his raw emotions … I _felt _them. And I _heard _his thoughts. I'm so glad that I was there when it happened and was able to getyou out of there!"

Gwen nodded, tears pooling in her brown eyes, blown wide with fear. "I'm glad too, Doctor", she whispered, "Glad you were there … to save me."

Gwen continued, her voice slowly rising in anxiety. "Tosh. It happened with Tosh, earlier today. She went up to see Jack. Think it was about the new Security program she's been working on. And the dinner tonight. Anyway, she came back and told Owen and I that he had scared her. She said she saw _darkness _in Jack and it had scared her. I just scoffed at her, didn't believe her. Thought it was Jack just throwing one of his little tantrums. But then … Owen said he believed her. Told us that a long time ago, he had seen it in Jack. And he had been scared. He warned me. Said he hoped I'd never see it in him. But I did … I _bloody well _did! And I'm bloody scared of him!"

Gwen burst into tears, sobbing into the hands she snatched back from the Doctor. He moved to sit beside her and took her in his arms, rubbing soothing circles in her back and softly whispering over and over … "There, there. It's alright now. You're safe now. He won't hurt you."

The Tardis reinforced her Doctor's words by sending calming waves of reassurance out to Gwen. After awhile, Gwen's cries softened and her erratic breathing slowly calmed. She rubbed her eyes clear of tears and took a deep breath. "What are we going to do? I thought it was me. But he's been like this with Tosh and Owen. Probably like this with Ianto as well. What are we going to do?"

"It's worse than I thought", the Doctor murmured looking beyond Gwen at a distant point. "Twice in one day. I'd say it's accelerating in him. Or … it's breaking its way out of him! I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I'm glad Ianto is not here! If Jack is getting worse, then he would have been in _real _danger. Being so close to him."

The Time Lord looked deep into her eyes, gently stroking the back of her hand in soothing motions. "You need to leave Jack to me to deal with. None of you can handle this. I can and I intend to do it. With the help of my Tardis. I may need to take Jack away for awhile. All in all, that might not be a bad idea considering the emotional pain he's in. Memories. I imagine it's really hard for him to be here at the moment … reminded constantly."

Gwen startled when the realisation of what the Doctor was saying, struck home. She looked up at him and shook her head. "No … no, you can't take him away. Not yet. We've got this dinner tonight, a celebration Christmas Eve dinner and we've got guests coming. Archie and Mary from Scotland. And of course, Alice and Stephen … Jack's daughter and grandson."

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Jack has a _daughter? _And a _grandson? _Well, well, I didn't know that. He never mentioned it."

"Yeah well", Gwen chuckled, "You know Jack and his secrets! Only reason we found out was because he had taken Ianto around to meet them and when it turned out well, he told us about them. Well, we organised a picnic lunch for a Sunday, all of us from Torchwood and Ianto's sister Rhiannon and her family. Had a lovely time meeting Alice and Stephen, Rhiannon's husband Johnny and her children, David and Micah. Yeah … it was a lovely day."

The Doctor smiled. "Didn't think Jack did relationships. But a daughter and a grandson? Didn't know Jack did _domesticity. _Glad to hear of new sides of Jack. So … I was pretty sorry when I heard about he and Ianto breaking up. Martha rang me and asked me to come and see Jack and as it turns out, just as well! She also rang back and played the recording she'd made of Jack's conversation with her … and with the young American Ianto is going to be staying with."

Gwen remembered the phone conversation from the CCTV … and pain twisted in her stomach as she recalled how much Jack told Martha he loved Ianto … and he'd told Scott the same thing prior to his call to Martha. Then Gwen remembered what Jack had said about her to both of them … and her cheeks flamed red, knowing the Doctor would have heard his comments.

The Doctor, however, seemed distracted as a big grin split across his face. "Scott Bradford, head of Fort Mitchell Torchwood in Cincinnati! Ianto told Scott about me and Scott passed it on to all the American branches of Torchwood. I'm welcome to visit any of them! An honoured guest! I'll _definitely _be visiting them in the near future. Oh yes!"

Gwen was glad the Doctor was preoccupied with what Scott had said. It saved her another embarrassing scene with the Doctor and she smiled at him, happy for him. Then he turned abruptly to face her, a frown on his face.

"You could do with a cup of tea, Mrs Cooper-Williams. And so could I! I'll just go and make us one. Just stay here and relax and I'll be right back." With that, he leaped up like a young child and moved quickly to a corridor that had opened up.

Gwen looked around at the walls of the Tardis. She had been inside her a few times and she always felt better … listening to the gentle hum of the Tardis, watching the lights on the console randomly flash on and off. As she relaxed into the gentle ambience of the Tardis, her mind wandered through memories … of Rhys. She smiled. Rhys was lovely and he cared so much about her. Treated her like a Queen, really. Put up with her ridiculous hours of work … indulged her with cooked dinners and special treats … made her laugh with his silly stories of him and his mates … surprised her with romantic gestures that didn't always turn out right, but his heart was always in the right place. And put up with her flirting with Jack _.

A stab of pain went through Gwen's heart as she realised what she was doing to Rhys. Always pushing him aside for Torchwood … for Jack. Always pining after Jack and trying to spend extra time with him under the guise of work … and leaving Rhys at home, alone, pining after her. Always fantasising and dreaming of Jack … when her beautiful husband was always there for her when she needed him. He wasn't distracted when he was with her … no … _she _was the one who was distracted, wishing it was Jack by her side.

Guilt crept through her … then sadness flowed through her. _What am I doing? Jack really doesn't want me! He only wants Ianto! And I'm as much to blame as Jack for hurting Ianto … for hurting Rhys. At least I've got a wonderful, loving, caring husband to go home to. Ianto has no-one. Jack has no-one. I've been so bloody selfish only caring about what I want … nobody else. Oh god, I've behaved so badly. Of course, Jack is as much to blame as me … him and his damn flirting, innuendos and soft touches. But how could I really be so blind? He's like that with EVERYONE, not just me! Except … with Ianto. He's different. Softer … more gentle … more intimate. The way Rhys tries to be with me. I've got to bloody stop this before I lose Rhys for good. If he found out about today … well … it doesn't bear thinking about. I suppose … I'll always love Jack. But now I know … I can never have him. _

A resolve flowed through Gwen, strengthening her as she thought about it. What Gwen didn't realise was that the Tardis had been subtly influencing her … guiding her towards this resolve. Footsteps sounded behind her and she looked up to see the Doctor walking back into the control room carrying two mugs, steam rising out of them. She smiled.

"Sorry about the delay. Couldn't find the right tea. Took me _ages _to find it. But trust me, it'll be worth the wait." He handed a mug to Gwen saying, "I've put some honey in there. It will ease your throat." She thanked him and blew on it. Then she took a careful sip … perfect. She took a few more sips, feeling the soothing honey slide down her sore throat and she turned and returned the Doctor's grin in thanks.

The Doctor sipped his own drink then spoke. "I'm guessing it's an important event tonight. I'm just not sure with Jack the way he is, that he should attend. Especially if a child … his grandson … is going to be there. I'm not sure I should take that risk."

"But you'll be there, Doctor! We'll _all _be there. Surely you don't think he'll do anything tonight, do you?" Gwen asked, horrified at the Doctor's suggestion that Jack might be a danger to everyone. She continued, "Besides. Jack wants the dinner to go ahead. Tosh talked about it with him."

The Doctor pursed his lips, as if pondering her words. "I can't make any promises, even if Jack wants to be there. I'm going to have a talk with him. Then I'll decide. Jack may not like the decisions I make, but he will respect them. I hope you do too. I hope you all do because really, I'm thinking about what's best for everyone."

Gwen sighed and nodded meekly. She could understand why Jack let himself be influenced so much by the Doctor. He was quite … well … compelling. And it didn't seem the right thing to do to argue with him. She finished her drink, then stood up.

The Doctor stood as well. "Righto, then Gwen. I hope you've taken what I've said on board. Seriously. It's as much for your own sake as Jack or Rhys or Ianto's sake. It's all very well playing games sometimes, but they can easily get out of hand … and cause so much damage. Think about it, Gwen. Really think about it."

Gwen returned his thoughtful gaze with a determined one of her own. "I will, Doctor. I really will. Now. Tosh and I have a lot of things to do and not much time left. So I'll let you go and talk to Jack and I'll be on my way." Then she smiled at him and felt her spirits lift, when he smiled back.

Together they walked out of the Tardis, arm in arm. Just as she passed through the door, Gwen thought she heard a voice … soft … feminine – _You're on the right path now. _Gwen shook her head. She must have imagined it.

Tosh and Owen looked up as the two of them walked their way. The Doctor grinned at them both, but Owen and Tosh noticed a certain look in his eyes. An understanding passed between the three of them. The Doctor nodded, then turned and headed for the stairs.

Gwen looked apologetically at her two colleagues. She knew by the looks on their faces that they had seen the CCTV footage from Jack's office. Ducking her head, her cheeks flamed red. Toshiko and Owen shared a meaningful look.

Toshiko spoke. "C'mon Gwen. Let's put this behind us. I told you I'd be here for you and I'll keep my promise. Just because you fell at the first hurdle, doesn't mean I'll abandon you. I will be on your case, sometimes, but I'll help you too. Besides. We've got a lot to do." Linking her arms with Gwen, she nodded at Owen and said, "We're going to check all the arrangements. We can leave you to deal with the rest?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll leave you two to it." Owen answered, relieved for the ceasefire. And pushing out of his mind the fear that it was only temporary.

The Doctor pushed open Jack's door and found him fully dressed, sitting at his desk. He shut the door behind him and stared at his friend for a moment. Jack looked awful. Scared … exhausted … unsure. Not at all the cocky Captain Jack Harkness he normally was.

He took the seat opposite Jack and said simply, "We need to talk. Now." Jack nodded his agreement and waited for the Doctor to begin. He knew that look on his friend's face. It meant – "I will talk. You will listen." He smiled sadly and waited …


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Exploring the Darkness**

"It has come back, Jack, hasn't it? Or perhaps more accurately … it has resurfaced. This has never really left you, has it? Still there beneath the surface, waiting to break through again. The real questions are … How _much _is waiting to break through? … How _bad _is it? … _Who_ is going to get hurt?"

The Doctor's words hung in the air. Jack couldn't meet his friend's penetrating gaze. He had no answers. The Time Lord carefully assessed Jack. The Immortal was shaken by what had happened earlier, which was understandable.

The Doctor continued. "We thought it was because of the _year that never was. _Well, considering what the Master put you through. But that's not it, is it? It goes back further than that … it goes a _long_ way back. Jack. You don't need me to remind you that currently you're a walking time bomb. Just waiting to detonate … and who will be destroyed in the explosion?"

Jack's head shot up as the Doctor's stark analogy broke through his bleak thoughts. While the _darkness _had been something inside of him that he thought he could hide safely, Jack hadn't wanted to analyse it too much … just endure and contain. But now … his control was slipping. It was getting out of hand and he no longer trusted himself to be around people … around his team. Only the Doctor would be safe from whatever was inside him, because the Time Lord was beyond it. Or so Jack hoped.

"Jack. We made a serious mistake when you were with Martha and I, recovering from _the year that never was. _We _presumed _we knew what was inside you. I can see now we were wrong … I can _feel _it is something darker … older … more sinister than the mental and emotional damage you sustained at the hands of the Master. And I owe you an apology for that, Jack. We both know I was still preoccupied with the loss of the Master. But that is behind me now and I'm here. And I'm going to help you."

Jack stared at his friend for a long moment, neither man turning away from the intense scrutiny in each other's eyes. Then Jack nodded. Trust now shone out of his eyes.

The Doctor smiled, and then leapt to his feet. "To the TARDIS Jack! We're going to need her help again. Dig a bit deeper. And Jack? Martha told me everything and I'm sorry for what happened. But that, at least, is something I can fix. I'm going to get Ianto back. He belongs here, Jack, with you. There is a reason, but it is a wibbly-wobbly time-wimey thing, so don't try and get it out of me. Actually, that's the main reason I came, Jack. To bring Ianto home. But I'll deal with this first, because I don't want it interfering with your relationship when Ianto comes back. By the way, Jack, has the _darkness _ever emerged when you've been with Ianto?"

Jack's mind was trying to return to normal after his thoughts had just all been scrambled by what the Doctor had revealed. Questions leapt over each other in his mind, but he thrust them back down. The Doctor was right. First things first.

Jack stood up, and then replied "Yes. A long time ago when Ianto had first come to work for Torchwood. An incident happened. And the darkness overwhelmed me for a while. I nearly shot him. I _wanted _to shoot him. But … I managed to control it. Of course, I'm not entirely sure it was just the darkness. I think my emotions got the best of me. But … yeah. It was also the darkness." The memory of the Cyberman incident replayed in his mind and Jack shuddered.

The Doctor paused in his advance towards the door, turning back to Jack. "What happened, Jack?"

Suddenly confronted with the Doctor's question, Jack froze. He didn't want to share with the Doctor about Lisa … the deaths of two innocent people … the threat that had been to the world of Cybermen … his own incompetence as leader of Torchwood at not realising the terrible danger that lay down in his basement until it was right on top of them. He shook his head at his friend. He wasn't ready to share that. Not yet.

The Doctor sensed Jack's defence mechanisms slamming up. He didn't know what the incident was that would provoke Jack to kill one of his own people, but he guessed it was bad. Now was not the time to pursue this.

He continued on out the door and spoke quietly. "I can see you won't talk to me about it at the moment. But you will, Jack. You're going to have to tell me about that incident. But not just yet."

The two men jogged down the stairs, then moved over to the TARDIS and disappeared inside.

Gathered at Toshiko's work station, Owen, Toshiko and Gwen watched the two men closely. Gwen had shrunk back when they had heard Jack's door open. She was still deeply embarrassed by what had happened … especially getting caught by the Time Lord. And then … Jack's reaction. She shivered.

The TARDIS wasn't thrilled at having Jack Harkness back. She grumbled her discontent to her Doctor. He sent her a stiff warning. _Behave! _She sulked. Jack was oblivious to her reaction and smiled as he looked around at the control room. He felt … safe.

The Doctor settled himself down on his seat at the control panel, gesturing for Jack to sit down on the old, battered couch against the wall. He swived his seat around to face Jack. "Alright Jack. I'm going to do a _probe _with the help of the TARDIS. I want you just to relax, open your mind to me. Open your memories. Are you okay with that, Jack?"

The humming from the TARDIS took on a discordant note. She _really _wasn't happy now. Bad enough the _wrongness _was back, but having to delve into his mind … _again? _The Doctor sent her another mental warning. _Don't start. _She pouted … then sent out an exploratory strand towards her Doctor and when he linked, they became one. Two strong hands were laid on Jack's temple and a gentle probe pulsed through his mind.

A Time Lord and his TARDIS, working in harmony through Jack's memories, moved inexorably further and further in his past … knowing instinctively what was irrelevant … what was deeply private. Moving past the traumas and pains of an immortal man; of a mortal man; of a young boy; of a child. Together they traversed the landscape of Jack's long, long life … then they reversed back towards the _darkness _that held the mortal man in its grip. _Time Agent … memories … darkness. _

The Time Lord whispered … his TARDIS responded, sending Jack into a deep slumber that would have him unconscious for an hour … but leave him refreshed. Settling him comfortably on the couch that suddenly expanded to accommodate his prone form, the Doctor waited a few minutes. Then he laid his hands once more on Jack's temple and with his TARDIS, they looked at the _darkness_ that covered up a portion of Jack's memories.

The Doctor jumped back in shock, fury rising in him. The TARDIS also reacted in anger at what she saw. _You see what's happened? The Time Agency has 'covered' some of his memories. Not just that, but they have deliberately replaced it with a simulated darkness. To stop Jack from remembering. Every time he tries to remember, the darkness moves up to block him. We have to see the memories because it's impossible to remove them. They had surrounded them with darkness which overtakes Jack's mind if he tries to remember … or unconsciously starts to remember._

It took a while and a lot of effort for the Doctor and his TARDIS to finally break through the _darkness_ that surrounded Jack's buried memories. When they at last saw what the Time Agency had desperately tried to hide from Jack's consciousness, the Time Lord was sickened … the TARDIS was appalled. What they saw as Jack's two years of memories were laid out bare … was _monstrous_.

The Doctor and the TARDIS pondered what they had seen …

_The Time Agency had a very special mission for one of their Agents. They chose Jack, because he was the best, but that wasn't his name then. They drugged him with an alien serum that made him look the same, but changed his personality, his morals, his emotions … everything that he was, they changed. They needed an Exterminator … and that's what they changed him into … an Exterminator … a monster. The serum enabled Jack to operate below his 'normal' conscious mind, almost like a walking zombie … or a Cyberman. He could never know what he had been used for. _

_The Agency made sure that none of the other Time Agents knew of the mission … knew of Jack's role in it. They manipulated time so that it seemed he was only gone for a month on a 'routine' mission, rather than the actual two years he was away. They had covered every contingency._

_Then they sent him to a distant galaxy to complete his deadly mission … genocide … of an innocent and unsuspecting alien race. Their crime against the Agency? They were inconvenient … a pacifist race who cried out their protests against the continuing disreputable actions of the Agency. But they had the ear of powerful allies, who could bring the Agency down. They had to be removed. _

_Jack completed his horrific mission and returned to the Agency. Now they had to bring him 'back' to his normal consciousness … or kill him. Jack was too valuable to dispose of. So they used drugs on him to remove the serum and replace his memories with a darkness that would trap them forever. _

The Doctor was relieved that Jack had not been conscious when his memories came up from the darkness, because he could _never _show them to him. Jack could _never _know the truth.

_We'll have to remove those memories because it isn't the darkness that's causing Jack to behave like a monster. It's the memories underneath the darkness … it's the Exterminator trying to break out. We can't risk Jack remembering what he was and what he did … or worse … bringing the Exterminator back into existence._

The Doctor and his TARDIS knew what they had to do. Joining together and channelling a specific part of the Vortex through Jack, they systematically removed the _hidden _memories from his subconscious. Then they modified the darkness which needed to be kept in place, as Jack was aware that the Time Agency had removed some of his memories. They couldn't replace his real memories with created ones, so they kept the darkness in place knowing it would never harm him … or anyone else.

The Time Lord was exhausted after they finished the _extraction_. The TARDIS sent him waves of gentle calm as he crouched down in one of the big, comfy armchairs. As sleep overtook her Doctor, the TARDIS pondered all that had happened since Jack had come back … all that she had seen. And now she realised that although she still considered Jack _wrong, _she knew of something that was even _more _wrong … the Time Agency.

The Doctor stirred to wakefulness after a short time, not needing to sleep for long before being fully rejuvenated. He sat up and realised he had forgotten something. _Thank you! You were brilliant! And so was I! _He grinned madly as he felt her happiness at his words.

He got up and went over to the Immortal. "Jack! Jack! Time to wake up now. You've had enough rest. Now it's time to get up. You've got a dinner to prepare for and I'm looking forward to it!" he exclaimed, grinning in the face of a grumpy Captain.

"Doctor? Oh … _Doctor!_" Jack exclaimed, shaking off the last tendrils of sleep and rising to a seated position. "Did it work? Did you do it? Did you fix me?" he asked, excitement and hope in his voice.

"Well, of course I did, Jack. That's what I do … _fix _things … I'm the Doctor!" he answered, hopping from foot to foot with excitement. The TARDIS joined him in sending Jack an enthusiastic greeting.

"Really? You _really _fixed the darkness in me? You got rid of it? What was it? Why was it making me think bad things … _feel _bad things … _do _bad things? Is it _really _gone, Doc_"

"Too many questions, Jack! Simple answer. We fixed it so that the darkness can _never _harm you or anyone else again. You don't have to worry anymore because it has no power over you. That part of the darkness is _gone_ … for good!" he enthused, letting Jack see the truth in his eyes.

Jack jumped up and drew the Doctor into a bear hug, his excitement and relief obvious. "Thank you! And thank you too, you sexy TARDIS! But you are going to tell me what it was, aren't you?"

The Doctor pulled back from Jack's embrace slightly and a deep sadness changed his countenance. "No, Jack. I'm not. I'm going to ask you to trust me. Some things are better left unsaid … unknown. This is one of them."

Jack frowned. He was happy to be free of the darkness, but he wasn't happy not knowing _what _the darkness was in the first place. But he recognised the steely determination in the Doctor. The Time Lord would never tell him. Jack would never know. He sighed deeply. "Alright, Doctor. Have it your own way."

The Doctor grinned madly at Jack, his effervescent personality bubbling back. "C'mon! We'd better get you back to your team. I'll let _you _tell them that you're fine now. Besides … you've got a dinner to prepare, remember?"

Jack nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, of course! There are a few things I wanted to discuss with you. First of all, I need to have a word with Gwen. Sort things out with her. Reassure her that I'm safe."

The Doctor's brows furrowed. "Not a good idea, Jack. Tell _all _your team at once. Reassure them as a team. Gwen wasn't the only person who saw the _darkness _in you today, Jack. Toshiko did as well. Gwen told me about it when I had my little chat with her. She also mentioned that Owen told her how he had seen it long before her time. Both Toshiko and Owen actually tried to _warn _Gwen about it today, but as you know, she ignored it. _ All_ of them have been scared by the darkness in you, Jack, so don't single Gwen out. She's still confused about her feelings for you … and _your _feelings for her. She's likely to misinterpret your _reassurance_, especially if you insist on seeing her alone."

Jack shook his head slowly. "Damn! I never thought about that. And you're right. Toshiko looked really scared when I reacted badly to something she said when she was in my office. Owen never mentioned he had seen it. Ianto … well … Ianto saw it in me. But he wasn't scared … like he _wanted _me to _" Jack stiffened when he realised the words that had just poured out of his mouth.

The Doctor shook his head at Jack. "You're going to have to _tell _me, sooner rather than later, Jack. But not now. Not today. At some stage, I will need to know what happened between you and Ianto. I need you to tell me, the next time I ask."

With those last words, the Doctor led the way out of the TARDIS. Jack replied, "Doctor. You're right. I'll tread more carefully with Gwen. What happened in my office has left me pretty shaken up. And I really don't want to give Gwen any false hope. It's Ianto I want back with me. I don't want Gwen."

The Doctor paused at the door and turned back to face Jack. "Well, I hope you mean what you say this time, Jack. Because your efforts of late have been at best inconsistent, at worse, damn near non-existent!

Jack realised he would have to face Gwen for the first time since that incident in his office. Jack was surprised at how he felt about it … not just _horrified _at his reaction to Gwen … he was _appalled _at her actions towards him. He shuddered. He was Captain Jack Harkness, inter-galactic Playboy and yet her behaviour … while he had _slept_ … left a sour taste in his mouth.

They walked out of the TARDIS, both smiling at Toshiko, Owen and Gwen, as they approached them. Jack didn't want to make a big issue of what had happened, nor did he want any awkward questions … especially from Gwen. The Doctor and Jack stood before them, in serious mode, as they noted the team's reaction to their return. Owen was guarded, Toshiko was wary and Gwen was nervous.

Jack was in Captain mode as he spoke to them. "Alright team. Good news! The Doctor and his TARDIS have _exorcised _the darkness in me. I'm no threat to any of you, so you can rest assured. That part of me is _gone_! For good. I can't tell you what it was all about because the Doctor won't tell me. He said that there were some things better left unsaid and I trust him. Also, I know _when _to press for an explanation from a Time Lord, and when to let it go."

His team looked both relieved and disappointed. Then Toshiko smiled at Jack and moved forward to hug him. "That's great news, Jack! Welcome back!" Jack returned her warm embrace, then released her quickly.

Jack continued. "Owen, Toshiko and Gwen. I owe you _all _an apology for the times you've _all _been exposed to and been made to feel scared of the darkness that sometimes ruled me. Some time soon, I'll be apologising to Ianto because he also, was exposed to that dark side of me. I'm really lucky to have a team that has stuck by me in spite of what I've sometimes put you through. Or exposed you to. Thank you."

Outrage welled inside Gwen and words poured out before she had time to think. "Why apologise to Ianto? He didn't stick by you, did he?" Then she shrank back as four pairs of eyes turned and glared at her. "I _ that came out wrong. I didn't mean that" she stammered. She reached out a hand to Jack, but he slapped it away.

"Yes you did!", snarled Jack, his eyes narrowing. "You know what, Gwen? I don't know why the hell I ever considered _you _to be the heart of Torchwood, because in the last 24 hours, all you've proved to me is how bloody _heartless _you really are!" He turned and stalked up the stairs to his office, slamming the door shut as he went in. The Doctor remained where he was and turned his attention on them all.

"Well then", he began, "now that the problem of Jack's _darkness _has been resolved, there's a couple of things I'd like to say to you. First of all, I'll be staying here at the Hub for awhile. Jack and I have a few things to sort out. Secondly, I'll be bringing Ianto home. Back to Jack, back to you all. It probably won't be til after the New Year … but it _will _happen!"

He paused, allowing them time to react to his words. Owen spoke up. "You're really _sure _that Jack's darkness won't be a problem? Because I'm not just thinking of us, I'm thinking of Jack's family … Alice and Stephen."

The Doctor grinned at the young medic. "_Absolutely _sure! The TARDIS and I had our work cut out for us, I don't mind admitting, but we did it! We fixed him!"

"Thank you, Doctor!" Toshiko smiled up at him.

"Always a pleasure, Miss Sato" he replied, smiling at her.

Gwen asked the Doctor, "_Why _are you bringing Ianto back? He doesn't want to come back. _Certainly _not to Jack! And he _abandoned _us when he left Jack!"

Owen rolled his eyes and Toshiko glared at her colleague muttering, "Guess I'll have to escalate to _tough love_, won't I, Gwen?"

Before Gwen could respond, the Doctor spoke. "_Why _do you feel so threatened by Ianto? You have a husband, _Mrs Gwen Cooper-Williams_, yet you feel threatened by the man that Jack loves? Why is that?"

Gwen snorted. "I do _not _feel threatened by Ianto! I _ I'm just concerned for Jack! Ianto didn't _love _Jack enough to _"

Gwen's eyes rounded in shock as the Doctor began laughing, her words stuck in her mouth.

"Oh excuse me, Gwen. Why is a _married _woman concerned about Jack's personal life? Which is just that … _personal _... nothing to do with you and your husband … Rhys, is it?"

Gwen coloured at the mention of Rhys and she tried to cover herself. "I'm concerned about Jack because we're Torchwood. And Rhys has nothing to do with Torchwood!"

Owen then burst out laughing and realising why he was, Toshiko also broke into peals of laughter. Gwen looked in shock at the three people around her … _laughing _… at her!

"I'm serious", she exclaimed indignantly, "I care about Jack because he's Torchwood! He's our leader! I'm here for him, he knows that!"

Stifling his laughter, Owen replied, "Yeah, Gwen. Memory flash … your _Rhys _sticking his nose into Torchwood business … alien whale … warehouse … ring any bells? Oh and, you _threatened _to leave Torchwood because Jack wanted to retcon Rhys. Yeah right, Gwen. Keeping Rhys out of Torchwood really worked for you, didn't it? Ahh! But of course! You're happy for Rhys to know about and be involved with the _business _end of Torchwood. You just keep him away from the _Jack _side of Torchwood! Word of advice here. To be a good liar Gwen, you have to remember two important points. One, keep your lies simple and two, don't contradict yourself in your own lies!"

That set all three of them laughing uproariously, tears streaming down their faces, while Gwen stood glaring at them all in anger. Their laughter was so loud that Jack poked his head out the door to see what was going on. The scene below him baffled Jack, but he decided it looked harmless and retreated back into his office.

The Doctor was the first to return to sensibility. "Gwen" he said patiently, "You've _lost _Jack! I would go so far as to say you _lost _him a long time ago. But what you need to understand is that you were always going to _lose _him. Jack was never meant for you. He's meant for Ianto. And I'm going to see that they come together again, as they're _meant_ to be."

"No", she cried, tears pooling in her eyes, "It can't be! It's not true. You're just saying that to upset me because you know I lo_" Gwen stopped herself finishing that sentence, her eyes cast down.

"_Love _Jack?" finished the Doctor, seriousness now evident in his demeanour. "That's your _misfortune_, Gwen because Jack doesn't _love _you. And after what you did to him in his office? And what you just said about Ianto? I doubt very much that Jack even _likes _you. For a woman who professes to love Jack, you've caused him so much _pain _just in the time I've been here. There's another emotion that I believe you feel far more for Jack than love. It's called _obsession._"

Owen nodded in agreement. Toshiko continued to glare at Gwen, her brain concocting plans to stop her colleague _destroying _Torchwood, because the Doctor was right. Gwen was obsessed.

Guilt and humiliation revisited Gwen, colouring her cheeks and slumping her shoulders. The Doctor's last words to her hit home with all the force of a jackhammer, biting deep into her heart. She couldn't look at him … she couldn't look at her colleagues. She had fallen _yet _again … despite her promises.

Looking up at the Doctor, tears on her cheeks, Gwen asked in a small voice, "What can I do? I don't want to be like this … it _hurts. _Please, Doctor, what can I do?"

Staring deeply into her eyes, he asked, "Do you _want _to change?"

Gwen drew a deep breath in. "Yes" she whispered. And as that small word left her mouth, Gwen realised she did mean it after all. The Doctor smiled, sensing the truth at last.

"Come with me, Gwen. The TARDIS and I can help you. You still have to make the effort, but we will clear the road of all the obstacles. You see, Gwen, _obsession _is not just a danger to Jack. It's a danger to you. _Obsession _is one of the most destructive emotions a human can have. Did you know that?"

Gwen shook her head. She hadn't ever thought of it like that. But one thing she did know about obsession … it was so easy to lose control of it.

"Toshiko! Owen! I'd like you to come with us. I want you to support Gwen while the TARDIS and I help her." Then he turned and walked towards the blue Police Box, followed by Jack's team.

Just as the door closed behind them, Jack's mobile rang in his bunker. He reached over to his bedside table and answered it, smiling as he recognised the number that flashed up. "Hi Scott" he began, a smile in his voice, "Thanks for ringing me back." Then he settled back onto his bed and let the young American Torchwood Leader, direct the conversation …

4


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: **__This chapter is longer than usual, because the content needs to fit the title. Hope you enjoy reading it … and reviewing! Thanks._

**Chapter 10 Conversations**

"I'm leaving in 15 minutes to go to the Airport", Scott began "and I just wanted to check that you're hanging in there. It's just a 5-minute drive there and Ianto's plane will be arriving on time in 40 minutes. Good old British Airways! Has the Doctor come?"

"Yes!" Jack replied enthusiastically, "It's good having him here. He's helped me a lot. And he's planning on staying awhile." Jack didn't feel inclined to share _exactly_ what the Doctor had done to make him feel so much better. Nor did he feel inclined to share what the Doctor had told him about Ianto. That could wait.

"That's great, Jack. I'm really glad you have someone there who can support you. How is it going with your team?"

"Better than before. Owen and Toshiko have rallied around. Gwen … well … she's just the same. I can't trust her at the moment. I've had to lock her out of my office to stop her _throwing _herself at me."

"Well, I'm glad at least Owen and Toshiko are there for you. And don't be too harsh on Gwen. You're as much to blame for her actions as she is."

"Yeah … I guess so. Anyway, I hope Ianto is okay when he arrives. I know he can be emotional at times … he's very sensitive … I just hope it isn't too bad for him."

There was a long pause, then Scott sighed. "He's not very good at the moment. He rang me from the plane about 15 minutes ago. We didn't talk long … he's a mess Jack … he hung up in the end because he was losing control. He … he's really cut up … _hurting _… but I can assure you, I'll be here for him. Here to help him through this."

Jack was gutted. He had hoped his young lover would have recovered a bit from his long flight across the Atlantic. Hoped that Ianto would want to contact him the minute he arrived in New York. That didn't sound like it was going to happen now.

"I see. I'm glad you're going to be there for him, Scott." Jack's words were wooden and they didn't hide the lie behind them. A finger of jealousy twisted into his mind and tickled the fear in his heart.

"Yeah. Of course I am. Don't worry, I'll look after him." Scott didn't feel it was wise to call Jack on his lie. He could _feel _the Captain's resentment towards him. But this was Jack's fault, not his and he would make sure he was there for the young Welshman … no matter where that might lead them.

He decided to change the subject. "Martha Jones is an amazing lady. When I arrived here, I went online. I'm staying at the New York Hilton. They provide computers to every room. Of course, I had already brought my laptop with me. Anyway, I emailed her my profile picture and a sketchy outline of Fort Mitchell and invited her to visit anytime she was heading for the States. Within ten minutes, she had replied and included some photos of her and her fiancé. She's one gorgeous young lady, Jack! Of course, her fiancé Tom is more than just a little _easy on the eye_! She told me a little about her work with UNIT. We don't have much to do with UNIT here in the States. I suppose you could say, we're in opposition with each other when it comes to alien hunting. I'll have you know, Jack, that Torchwood here deals more quickly, more efficiently with alien intruders than UNIT!"

Jack laughed, though his heart wasn't in it. He could play the _let's talk about anything else, BUT the real issue_ game … he'd played it so many times before … with Ianto. In a real way, playing _this _game with Ianto last night, had triggered these awful consequences. Bitterness welled up in his throat.

"I _want _Ianto back! As soon as possible! Are you going to help me with _that!_" Jack snapped, cutting across the polite conversation. Anger was rising in him at himself, Scott and the whole situation.

A hiss sounded in his ear as Scott drew in a deep breath. Jack continued in a steely tone. "I know you're trying to help Ianto and that's fine. For now. Just as long as you understand that I _expect _you to be working towards getting Ianto back home where he belongs!"

"You _expect _me to work towards getting Ianto back? To _you_?" Scott retorted, his own anger rising. "I think, _Captain Jack Harkness_, you've mistaken me for one of your subservient underlings instead of the leader of Torchwood Fort Mitchell! Regarding my actions towards Ianto when he arrives? That will be for _me _to decide once he arrives … and I can assess the condition he's arrived here in because of _you! _You can _expect _me to help Ianto when he comes, but after your arrogant posturing, don't imagine I'm going to be pushing to have him return to Britain any time soon!"

"Oh well that would suit you just fine, wouldn't it? As if you didn't have it all planned out when you got his first phone call! And what's with the Torchwood Leader getting a suite in the New York Hilton? A bit above your station, don't you think? How the hell can Torchwood justify _that _expense in their budget?"

"Not that I need to _justify _any of my actions to you, Captain Harkness, but my travel and accommodation costs have come out of my own pocket! I'm _also _taking leave due to me and as the Rift is quiet in our neck of the woods, my team is more than _capable_ of handling any alien problems that arise! Unlike your own team which _splintered _at a mere personal problem turning up at work!"

"Oh, poor little rich boy! Couldn't get funding for your _personal _project from the Torchwood Budget? _Get Ianto into my bed as soon as possible! _Yeah, I know what you types are like? Smarmy and honeyed words, but _always _on the lookout for yourself!"

"Actually, Captain Harkness, I _could _have justified this _rescue mission _for Ianto because he is a _potential _recruit for Torchwood Fort Mitchell! And unlike your own budget restrictions under _Her Majesty_, we don't have a problem accessing extra funds for _unexpected contingencies _with the Federal Government! Our paper trail is impeccable because we've learnt the value of there being _no _secrets when working within Torchwood! I believe you have a totally _different _perspective on that! Tell the underlings what suits you and _never _let them into anything you deem _personal_, even if it impacts strongly on your own Torchwood!"

"You don't know what you're talking about! Besides … the Doctor and I will be coming over very soon to bring Ianto back home! And there's no way you are going to be able to _stop_ us!"

"So … that's how you operate, Captain Harkness. Screw up your personal life through your own fault, then call in the Doctor to bail you out? So what … you're both going to drag Ianto back to Britain kicking and screaming, are you? From what Ianto's told me, I don't believe the Doctor would be capable to taking someone _against _their will. But you … yeah, I can see that happening quite clearly now!"

"Hey! You were the one earlier today telling me you'd do everything to help me … help Ianto. You also said you wouldn't stand in Ianto's way if he wanted to come back to _me_. Well, I can guarantee that once the Doctor and I come over to get him, he'll throw himself into my arms without a second thought for _you! _You'll see that for yourself, Scott!"

"You know what, Captain Harkness? This conversation is going _nowhere. _You have your Doctor there to help you and that's fine. I'm going now, need to get ready before picking up Ianto. So there's nothing more for us to say."

"Hey, wait! I want your _word _that you'll help me get Ianto back! Because that's the important thing, isn't it? Ianto coming back home where he belongs!"

A harsh chuckle sounded in Jack's ear. "I only give my _word _to someone who has earned my respect. You have not earned my respect. And after this current conversation? I _withdrew _any promises I may have made in helping you get Ianto back. Perhaps if you had told me, or even hinted at, the fact that your priority was for the wellbeing of Ianto, I may have been inclined to help you. But your arrogance and selfishness just now has shown me that all you care about is _yourself. _Love Ianto? No, Jack Harkness, that isn't love. Sounds like _obsession _to me. And I'm not going to help you indulge that! _Good bye Captain Harkness! _

The sound of the phone being clicked off in his ear, sent Jack into an apoplectic rage. He threw the phone at the wall, swearing sulphurously.

"Is there a problem, Jack? I can come back if you need some more time alone." Startled, Jack looked up into the serious face of the Doctor peering down the hatch at him.

"Doctor! No, it's okay. I'll be right up, just give me a minute." Jack vaulted off the bed, running his hands through his hair and trying to calm down. He listened to the distinctive sound of the Doctor walking over to his desk and taking a seat. Forcing himself to breathe deeply and calm down, Jack moved up the stairs.

"Everything's fine, Doctor" Jack began, taking his seat behind the desk. "No problems."

The Doctor said nothing, just steered intently at the Immortal, giving him a chance to retract his words. Jack squirmed under the Time Lord's intense scrutiny.

"Alright. I just had a few words with Scott. Nothing serious. Nothing we can't fix." He admitted, eyes flitting all around his office nervously.

"Tell me what happened, Jack! _All _of it. Don't leave anything out."

Jack related the conversation he had just had with Scott. He edited out the parts that weren't favourable to him, highlighting how devious and scheming Scott had been.

The Doctor said nothing. Just continued his piercing scrutiny. Jack sighed, then started again, relating the _whole _conversation with Scott … more or less.

"I see. Let me recap. Just to make sure I've understood what transpired between you and Scott. _He rang to check how you were. He then explained that Ianto had rung from the plane and had been in quite an emotional state. You challenged Scott on his intentions towards Ianto, insisting that he co-operate with Ianto returning back here. The two of you then indulged yourselves in a _tit-for-tat_ exchange of one-up man ship which largely, served no useful purpose. You went to so far as to use _me _as a potential weapon in your argument. The conversation ended harshly, with Scott hanging up on you and then there was your little tirade, just as I came into your office. _Did I miss any other _important _points, Jack?"

By now the Time Lord was glaring at him, making him feel like a recalcitrant school boy being dressed down his Headmaster. Jack shook his head, then muttered, "No."

Without averting his gaze from the Immortal's face, the Doctor said quietly "I believe Ianto would be better off with Scott, rather than you, Jack. Scott would treat him better than you ever have."

Jack looked aghast at the Doctor. "But … b_but you told me that Ianto and I are _meant _to be together? That you were going to help me bring him back? What the hell do you mean by that statement, Doctor?"

The Doctor replied, "I _said_ the reason I am here is to ensureIanto returns back to you. I _said_ I would go and bring Ianto home. Not you. When the time is right, I'll leave by myself to get him because it is a destiny that can't be denied. Your animosity towards Scott, a man who has _amazed_ me with his care and concern for both you and Ianto, could have just delayed that purpose. And I'm not doing this for you, Jack. Not even for Ianto. My personal feelings don't come into the equation."

"Well, _who _are you doing this for then? I thought we were friends! I thought you came to help me!" Jack retorted, unable to keep the hurt out of his tone.

The Doctor sighed deeply, then answered Jack. "The Universe, Jack. I'm doing it to fulfil _her_ need. The Universe has her own agenda and I am merely a player in her game … we all are, Jack. Even those of us who _fight _against her. She doesn't look so much at the _injustices _or _travesties _committed within her realm. Rather, she looks at how she can _use_ each negative incident to her advantage. Or positive incident. Large or small. You could say that she was … _amoral_, if you like. Weeell … makes sense really, when you think about it. Alien races with opposing moral standards whether it be insisting on a code of behaviour towards one another, or planning to take over the Universe! Each incident, large or small, is just a _facet _of her game which she knows how to use to her advantage. We may disagree with her, but we can't defeat her … not even Time Lords. One of the first lessons we learnt with her, hence the reason we adopted a _Watcher _attitude. We couldn't risk _interfering _too much with her grand scheme. Not that we would have succeeded. Her wisdom moves into realms that none of we _lesser _beings, could ever hope to attain."

Jack snorted. "_You_ have interfered with events in time and space, Doctor! Are you now telling me that's because the Universe _allowed _you to do it!"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. All my actions have been because either I've _known _her purpose, or if it wasn't clear to me, I've _guessed _at what her purpose would be. A perfect example of acting blindly, was in _the year that never was. _My feelings towards the Master clouded my vision, but _not _my purpose. I knew inherently the Universe's purpose would _not _be to allow the Master free reign in space and time. There was a _wrongness _about that, so that's why I sent Martha down to walk the Earth. To set the scene for my confrontation with and _defeat _of the Master's plans. And it cost me. It cost me the _only _other Time Lord in existence."

Jack saw the deep sadness and regret emanating from the Doctor's steady gaze. But he still couldn't suppress his own resentment of how _long _it had taken Martha to walk the Earth … and how _much _it had cost him while the Master 'played'with him to amuse himself in that horrific year.

"I know, Jack. You suffered greatly being tortured by the Master. And I'm sorry about that. You … Mr and Mrs Jones … Tish … even Lucy, his own wife … _everyone _suffered, Jack. In their own private hell."

"Yeah, I know that Doctor. So what you're saying is that the Universe gave you the _chance _to set it right? Before having to step in and change it all?"

"Not quite as straight forward as that Jack. But something like that. Anyway, Jack. I _meant _what I said. I think Ianto would be much better off with Scott. But the Universe disagrees and I'm not going to argue with her."

Those words from the Doctor hurt Jack more than anything else that had happened so far. He could think of nothing to say to that. He looked up at his friend, a fierce determination in his eyes. "Okay. So you're going to help get Ianto back? When do we start? What do you need me to do?"

The Doctor smiled. "We let Scott deal with Ianto … without any interference. I believe he's in the right hands at the moment. For now, we prepare for your dinner tonight. You're not going to cancel it or hide away down in your bunker, are you?"

"No", Jack stated firmly. "Guess I should be helping my team with that. You're welcome to help us if you like." He had definite plans for this evening. One particular plan was an announcement that he hoped would stop, once and for all, Gwen _pining _for him. Even if it didn't, it gave him strength and hope just thinking about it. He put aside his hurt.

"By the way, Jack. You shouldn't have so much trouble with Gwen _obsessing _over you. Your team mates supported her, while the TARDIS and I helped Gwen."

Jack look worried. "What did you do?"

The Doctor grinned. "The TARDIS and I worked to clear all the obstacles in her path … the ones that involved her obsession with you. Then I showed her what the Universe's plan was for her life. She loved what she saw and she's grabbing it with both hands! It involves _Rhys _and not you, Jack!"

"Really? That's fantastic, Doctor! But … I thought you would never show anyone their future. You've never shown _me. _Why did you do it?"

"Because it was necessary, Jack. Sometimes it's the only solution to a problem. In your case, however, it isn't necessary. Or wise. So I'm not going to be showing you your future any time soon. You just needed to know a small portion of that … the fact that you and Ianto belong together. But that's all, Jack! So don't try and wheedle it out of me."

"As if I would, Doctor! You _wound _me with your lack of trust", Jack chuckled at his friend.

"We should get downstairs to your team, then. They've been working at the preparations for the dinner. You need to help them."

Jack jumped up with a happy laugh and said "_Yes Sir_", giving the Doctor a cocky salute. The Time Lord followed Jack out of the office, watching the Immortal bounce down the steps with a new enthusiasm. He knew he had hurt Jack with his words. But he knew he didn't regret it. Jack needed to know the truth, which is something the Immortal always struggled with. Honesty was the double-edged sword he gifted Captain Jack Harkness with … whether he liked it or not.

"Hey team! I've been hearing how hard you guys have all been working! I want you to know how much I appreciate that. But where's Gwen?"

Owen and Toshiko looked up at their Captain, flashing his 1000 megawatt smile at them. Owen rolled his eyes, but the twinkle in them shone out. _Our Captain is back … better than ever._

Toshiko answered. "Gwen's gone home to … umm … change before Rhys comes home from work. She and Rhys will return before the dinner to help with final preparations. Owen and I are just going to decorate the Boardroom. And _you _can help us."

"Everything's finalised then? Catering etc?" Jack queried.

"Yes, Harkness", Owen said, "Everything is set to go. The drinks and snacks are here and have been duly stored. The food is set to arrive half an hour before we start the dinner. The guests have all been notified that they will still be attending. Well, everyone _except _Rhiannon and her family. And I'm just about to feed our residents, so you can go up and help Tosh in the Boardroom."

Jack beamed at his team, proud that they just got on with everything while he was having his little meltdown. It was times like these that he felt so lucky to have such a great team. The Doctor had reassured him that things wouldn't be so bad with Gwen and they were going to get Ianto back. Life was definitely looking better.

Gwen had just opened the front door and walked through to the lounge, when she heard footsteps in the hallway. _Shit! Rhys is home earlier than he should be. Damn!_

He walked into the lounge, a huge grin on his face … then stopped, all happiness draining from him.

"What the _hell_, Gwen? Where did you get that damn costume from? You weren't wearing it this morning when I left? What … did you _change _into it after I had gone?" he yelled, anger in his tone.

Gwen raised her hands in a placatory gesture towards Rhys. "Look, calm down, Rhys. No big deal. Yeah, I changed my mind and changed into something more Christmassy. No need to get upset."

"No need to get upset?" Rhys thundered, doing exactly that. "You wait until I leave to change into that _ that _costume _because you didn't have the guts to put it on when I was here! You obviously only wanted _Jack _to see you in that outfit! And not _me, _your husband! What are you playing at, Gwen? I thought we were good? But no, look at you! You look like some third-rate hooker from the wrong side of the city! So … are you and bloody Harkness _fucking _each other? Oh wait … Ianto's gone! Answered my own bloody question, didn't I? _Of course _you're fucking Harkness! Ianto's not here to distract Jack, is he? And why else would you wear a _whore's _outfit unless it was your intention to go fuck Harkness!"

"_Rhys! _Just shut up for a moment! It's not like that at all. You've got the wrong end of the stick. Let me explain." Gwen cried out, desperate to calm the angry Welshman down.

"You mean, let you _lie _to me, Gwen? Because that's all I'm going to hear coming from you! That's all I've _ever _heard from you, isn't it Gwen? _I love you Rhys … I don't love Jack … it's all you, baby, just you! _So what _lie_ are you thinking of feeding me this time, Gwen? Because I can't honestly believe a word you say … not after coming home to you like _ like _this! _It's disgusting, Gwen. _You _are disgusting! And I've had a gutsful! I'm going to the Hub and confront Jack with what he's turned you into … a _shameless whore!_"

With that angry tirade, Rhys turned around and stalked out of the house, jumping swiftly into his car and booting it while Gwen stood at the kerbside, wringing her hands in anguish, tears streaming down her face. She wanted to go after him in her own car, but turning up in the same outfit would just make things worse. Gwen turned back into her home and going into their bedroom, flung herself on the bed and sobbed into the pillows.

Rhys stalked purposefully into the Tourist office, moved to where the CCTV camera was, then began yelling, "_Harkness! _Get your sorry arse up here and face me like a man! We're going to have a chat, you and me. About you and my Gwennie _fucking! _Now get up here _now_!" His face was twisted in rage, his face a deep scarlet.

It was Toshiko who had come to check the Rift after Owen had gone home, leaving the Doctor and Jack to finish decorating the Boardroom. Things had gone well after the Doctor had taken them all into the TARDIS. Between the two of them working their 'power' in Gwen, she appeared to be different. More calm … focused. The wild look of _obsession _seemed to have left her. She had thanked the Doctor and the TARDIS for helping her, then turned and declared quite adamantly, that her _obsession _with Jack … pining for him … lusting after him … had come to an end. Gwen stated she was all set to pave the way for a good working relationship with Jack … and any kind of friendship he would allow.

And now this. An enraged Rhys yelling out for Jack. _Yelling out for his blood, more like it. Guess he must have caught Gwen before she had time to change out of that damn outfit … the main reason they let her go home early. Oh well, only Jack could fix this. _

She stood up and turning towards the Boardroom window where she could see Jack and the Doctor laughing over the placement of some silver tinsel, Toshiko yelled out. "_Jack! _You better get down here now!"

Toshiko surprised herself with the volume that issued forth from her mouth. Apparently, it surprised Jack as he turned to face her, face wearing a baffled look. She gestured firmly for him to come down. He disappeared from her view … then reappeared down the stairs and striding quickly over to her.

"What's the problem, Tosh?" he asked, noticing her serious look. She turned to her monitor, quickly rewound the section of CCTV from the Tourist office, and then played it back. Jack's eyebrows shot up at an indignant Rhys yelling at him. "Right. Thanks, Tosh. I'll deal with him." And with a purposeful stride towards the cog door, Jack left her staring at him, concern in her eyes.

The Doctor had followed Jack down and ambled over to Toshiko, his eyebrows raised in query. Toshiko replayed the section of CCTV. Then she asked, "Are you going up there to help him with Rhys?"

The Doctor sat himself down in a nearby chair and grinning at her, shook his head. "This is something Jack needs to deal with. It's not something I should interfere with."

"What if they come to blows?" Toshiko asked, worry coating her tone.

"If Jack and Rhys want to resolve it in that manner, then that's for them to decide. Homo sapiens have a looooong history of trying to solve problems with their fists. Especially concerning matters like this. Two Alpha males fighting over a female."

He then proceeded to lean back comfortably in his seat and watch the current proceedings with a bemused expression. "By the way, when is Owen due back."

Puzzled at the Doctor's change of subject, Toshiko replied, "About half past six."

"Oh good", the Doctor replied. "That gives these two time enough to resolve their differences in a civilised manner, or beat each other into bloody pulps!"

Toshiko turned and looked at the Doctor with horror in her eyes. He winked at her, laughing as he turned back to watch.

"What's this all about, Rhys? Why have you come here throwing out accusations at me?" demanded Jack, all business now as he faced the enraged Welshman.

"You know perfectly well what this is about, Harkness! You and my Gwennie … _fucking_. That's what it's about! I didn't think you were so hot on Ianto and today just proves it! He isn't gone from you 24 hours and you're sticking _it _in my Gwennie!" he roared, turning a derisory eye at Jack's crotch.

Jack retorted in outrage. "I have _never_ … _fucked _your wife! If she told you any different, then she's lying! And just you leave Ianto out of this! My relationship with him is _my _business. Not Gwen's … not anyone in Torchwood … and _certainly _not yours!"

Rhys spluttered indignantly. "She didn't have to tell me, Harkness! I found her home from work early trying to change out of that _whore's _outfit you _fucked _her in! Don't deny it! I've had enough of Gwen's lies … I don't need yours as well! Did you buy it for her?"

Jack's eyes turned red with rage. He had had a gutsful of Gwen today and was in no mood to placate a jealous Rhys. He advanced slowly on the angry Welshman.

Jack's next words were slow and harsh. "Your _wife _chose to turn up at work this morning, dressed like that! Nothing to do with me! Her decision. I called her on it. As usual, she just ignored me. _Ignored _the fact that I just had the man I love, the man I had hoped to shape a _future _with, leave me with a broken heart! All your _wife _was interested in was getting me to _fuck her! _Offering me real comfort as a friend would, was definitely _not _on Gwen's mind. She just wanted to _use _the situation to her advantage! I don't know or particularly _care _about any problems you and Gwen have in your marriage, but they're nothing to do with me! Get _that _in your head, once and for all. Your _wife's _obsession is all one way!"

Rhys stood shell shocked beneath the onslaught of Jack's damning words. His heart shrieked out that it was all lies; Jack was corrupting Gwen, always had been, the changes in Gwen were all Jack's fault! But his mind saw the truth pour out in each harsh and angry word from Jack's lips … and reach down to agree with the truth hidden in his heart.

He shook his head disconsolately. "Yeah, Jack" he whispered, "I've always known that … deep down. Gwen's obsessed with you. But it's not your fault. It's mine. And it's up to me to do something about that … before I lose her." Without waiting for a response, Rhys spun on his heels and stalked out of the Hub.

Scott stood nervously with the crowd in the Arrivals Lounge. His last conversation with Jack had shaken him up. He had really thought the two of them could have reached an agreement … for Ianto's sake. But that wasn't going to be. And Scott would deal with this new situation as best he could.

The people began streaming into the Lounge off the British Airways flight, which had landed on time. Scott stood head and shoulders above the rest of the crowd and he turned when he recognised a distinctive Welsh accent call his name.

"_Scott! _I'm over here." The young American looked over into the ashen face of Ianto Jones, his eyes swollen and puffy from his weeping. The two men pushed through the crowd towards each other.

At last, a break in the crowd … and Scott found his arms full of a broken, weeping Welshman. His own heart fractured at the man in his arms. Ianto was worse than what he was expecting.

"Hey, calm down there. I'm here. It's alright. I'm here." He cooed softly into Ianto's hair, rubbing circles on the young Welshman's back.

"Thank you_" _he whimpered. "Thank you for being here for me. I _ I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you, Scott."

"It's okay, I'm here for you. We'll just collect your bags, then go down and grab a taxi back to the Hotel. No need to talk now. We can wait til we're back at the Hotel."

Ianto looked up into Scott's handsome face, saw the compassion, care and … _love _… pouring out from the young American's eyes. He smiled weakly, regretful that he couldn't return that gaze.

"I _ I miss him … terribly! Even though I can't be with him anymore … oh Scott, it _hurts _so much! I love Jack and he's never going to know how much! I love him, Scott, I wish it was all different …" Then a fresh round of weeping ensued.

Scott held Ianto more tightly, waiting for Ianto to calm down enough for them to leave. His eyes had a stony gaze as he thought back to his last conversation with Jack … and his heart broke a bit more at the young Welshman's heartfelt admission.

6


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 The Dinner Party**

Jack stood bewildered by the desk as he watched Rhys stride away … subdued … humbled … resolute. He had never meant to attack Rhys the way he had, just tried to tell him what the situation was really like. He was sorry that Rhys was an innocent bystander in what had been a _ménage-a-trois_. And both Rhys and Ianto had been the innocent victims.

Guilt wracked him as he remembered his own words to Gwen when she had confronted him about loving her as she loved him. Of course, it wasn't _really _true, Jack only loved Ianto. He just lusted after Gwen … well … not anymore. The bitter fallout from his actions today was enough to kill the remnant desire and … love … he had harboured for the Welshwoman. As far as Jack was concerned, that was in the past … Ianto was his future.

He strode briskly back into the Hub, smiling brightly at Toshiko and the Doctor. "All sorted. Doctor. You and I have a Boardroom to finish decorating. You can go home and change Tosh. Have a rest before coming back. I can handle everything for the dinner."

Toshiko stood up, hesitant and nervous. "What about Gwen and Rhys? What if they don't turn up? What if they _"

"Not my problem, Tosh. Its up to Gwen and Rhys to sort themselves out. Whether they turn up for the dinner or not tonight … its not my concern. I can take it or leave it." With those words, Jack turned and headed back up to the Boardroom.

Toshiko balked at the hard set of Jack's jaw and the steely look in his eyes. _He really doesn't care about them. Whether this breaks them up or not. He doesn't care. _

A gentle voice sounded at her shoulder. "And that's the way it should be, Toshiko. Gwen and Rhys need to keep their relationship at home. And as leader of Torchwood Cardiff? Well, it _really _isn't any concern of Jack's, is it? His problem has been taking too much of an _interest_ in Gwen. Looks like that's over now … and about time."

Toshiko stared in surprise at the Doctor's back as he also turned and headed up towards the Boardroom. Things were changing at Torchwood … so fast. A voice in the back of her mind _agreed _with some of these changes, but Toshiko was still reeling from _everything _that had happened in the last 24 hours. She looked at her watch. _Ianto will be in New York now. With Scott. I hope he's okay. I might try and ring him later tonight. Guess I may as well go home and rest before the dinner. Jack's right. Whatever happens with Gwen and Rhys … well … its up to them now. I need to go home, have a few wines before this dinner. Wonder if Owen's up for a few drinks at home? Wait. Stupid question. Of course he will be. _

Toshiko shut down her monitor, grabbed her coat and bag and sauntered out of the Hub to the sound of "_Jingle Bells" _playing from the stereo Jack had set up in the Boardroom. She smiled.

Jack and the Doctor set up the last of the decorations, then stood back to admire their efforts. They exchanged stories of other times, other planets where they had celebrated similar style observances.

Jack knew he owed the Doctor so much for what he had done for him. In a way, it helped negate the terrible hurt he had suffered when the Doctor had abandoned him. Now he was here for him … and that meant _everything _to Jack.

"Why don't you relax a little, down in the Hub? I just need to go up to the Tourist office and wait for the food to arrive. I'll bring you a scotch" Jack offered the Time Lord.

The Doctor smiled and shook his head. "How about I come up and wait with you because you're going to need a hand with bringing the food down? Two pairs of hands are better than one." He followed Jack out of the Boardroom and down into the main Hub.

"Yeah, thanks. I was just trying to save you some work. It seems like from the moment you've arrived, that's all you've been doing … working hard!" replied Jack.

"Well … gotta earn my supper, don't I?" the Doctor returned with a grin, "By the way, since I've been caught short for gifts, I though I'd organise a _Treasure Hunt _through the TARDIS for everyone. She'll organise the gifts suitable for everyone once we get there, then she'll set the _Hunt._ Don't worry, she'll make sure the gifts are all harmless.How about that, Jack?"

"Wow! Sounds great, Doctor! Look forward!"

"Speaking of _looking forward, _Jack? I'm looking forward to meeting your daughter Alice and your grandson Stephen! Have you told them about me?" the Doctor asked, pleased to see he had caught Jack off guard.

"Ahhh … sort of! But I'm sure you'll provide a better introduction of yourself and the TARDIS. Stephen will love meeting you and your TARDIS."

"Of course he will! Not everyday someone gets to meet a Time Lord, now is it?"

Jack just laughed as they pushed through into the Tourist Centre to await the first delivery.

Rhys sat awhile outside his flat, noting that Gwen's car was still parked there. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, removing all traces of the tears he had cried on his way home. The _truth _that bit into Rhys' heart from Jack's words, still hurt.

He knew his wife was gorgeous, lusted after by so many men, but it cut him to think that it was returned. He grimaced. _Well … not so much returned. All from Gwen, isn't it? And he's bloody gorgeous too, I can see what she sees in him. But I believe him. I could feel the pain of his loss coming out of him in waves. The poor man's heartbroken … doesn't want a bar of my Gwennie. But that's not how she feels. He'd just have to snap his fingers at her and she'd jump into his arms … and his bed. But I don't think he's going to do that. No, I really don't believe that. So now I've got the chance to try and win my Gwennie back. But how? Bloody hell, I didn't even realise I'd lost her in the first place! What do I do? What do I do? _

Rhys opened the door and slowly got out of his car. He went inside and heard the sound of muffled sobs coming from the bedroom. Entering their room, he grimaced when he saw she was still dressed in that whorish outfit. Any other time, he would have loved to see his Gwennie in something like that, to spice up their bedroom life. But now … knowing she had only worn it to _impress _Jack, to turn _him _on … just made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Hey" he called out weakly. Gwen spun around, her makeup a ruined mess and her face blotchy from crying. She scrambled off the bed and faced him, unsure what to do or what to say. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Rhys! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" she asked, her eyes scanning him for signs of injury. Gwen knew exactly how strong Jack was, she'd seen him many times in action against aliens. She also knew he would have been angry to be confronted by Rhys and that is why she had worried.

He smiled a little. "Takes more than a fancy bloke in a big, flappy coat to floor a Welshman, Gwennie. But no. We didn't trade blows. He just … he just explained to me what the situation was. I'm not angry at him. I'm not even angry at you for fancying him. I'm angry at _myself _for not being enough of a husband to hold your interest."

Gwen felt her heart break at his sad words and the lost look in his eyes. She threw herself into his arms and cried out, "Rhys! It's _me _you should be angry with, not yourself. I've got everything I want right here in front of me, but I've been _too _blind to see it. But I can see now, Rhys. I've thrown away the rose coloured spectacles I had on every time I looked at Jack. It's you and me who are _supposed _to be together, not Jack and me. _You _are my destiny, sweetheart, and no-one else! And I'm _your _destiny so you'd better be keeping your eyes off that sexy Secretary of yours! You know she's got a crush on you, don't you?"

Rhys blushed. "Yeah, I do. But it's not reciprocated, Gwen and I act _very _professional around her. _And _I make sure I'm never alone with her in a room … well … a small room. So you've no cause for worry there!"

Gwen smiled up at her husband, so grateful to the Doctor for what he had shown her about their future together. It would take time, she realised, before Rhys trusted her completely but she was determined she'd work harder at their relationship. The bright future she'd glimpsed of her relationship with Rhys was … stunning … beautiful … everything she had dreamed of when she was a little girl.

Rhys opened his arms wide to his wife. She fell into them, hugging him tightly, fresh sobs erupting from her as she realised how close she had been to losing her future with Rhys. He hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head, determined he would work much harder on his relationship from now on.

Pulling her back a little, his gaze a little pained he asked, "Do you think you could get out of that damn outfit! I'd rather you never wore it again, Gwen. It'll always remind me that I could have lost you."

Gwen was embarrassed and sad that a piece of clothing had nearly torn their marriage apart. She felt just like Rhys … she never wanted to see that outfit again. Gwen nodded and pulling out of his arms, went to her wardrobe and grabbed out some clothes. Picking the outfit off the floor, she threw it in the wastepaper bin before heading for the shower.

Rhys went to the kitchen to put the kettle on, feeling a bit more hopeful that things would improve in their relationship.

Toshiko rested blissfully in the sweet afterglow of lovemaking. She loved being curled up in Owen's strong embrace. Just for a wonderful hour, the worries and stress of Torchwood melted beneath their lovemaking. And now … well, she felt so good that she could face the underlying tensions of the dinner tonight without it knocking her sideways.

"Owen", she purred into his chest, "How about we get ready now? You jump into the shower and I'll make us a nice pot of green tea."

"Just 15 more minutes sweetheart, I'm enjoying the come down" he answered softly, tickling her nose in just the way she liked it.

"Alright", she demurred, "but _only _15 minutes. Then we move." Cuddling closer into Owen, she reminded him of a kitten burrowing into a blanket. Owen just smiled, so glad that after a long time of tension and misunderstandings, they had finally got it together. He looked forward to a bright future with Toshiko at his side.

Her mobile ringing broke Toshiko out of her happy contemplation of Owen. They both groaned as she reached over to the side table for it. "Better not be _Harkness _calling us in" Owen growled as she answered it.

Glancing down at the number, she recognised it. Rhiannon. She pulled herself straight up in the bed then answered. "Hello Rhiannon?"

"No, it's Johnny here. Look, the kids are _really _upset about missing out on the party tonight and well … Ianto rang and told them there was no reason they couldn't go because Jack would have taken their presents into the Hub. And they were looking forward to catching up with Stephen. Anyway, Rhiannon is dead set against it, but I agree with Ianto. Don't see why David and Mica can't go to the dinner. In spite of everything, they really like their Uncle Jack. Well, I can't take them cause I'll have to stay here with Rhi, so I was wondering …?"

"Of course", Toshiko answered brightly, "We'd be happy to. Look, we're not ready yet and we may have to pick them up early, then drop them off with Jack and the Doctor. Whose the Doctor? Oh, he's a good friend of Jack's. Your children will love him. We have to pick up friends who have travelled down from Scotland from their hotel. So David and Mica have plenty of time to get ready. I'll ring you before we come round to pick them up. And Johnny? See if you can't persuade Rhiannon to come, because we'd love to see you all. Okay, great. Bye for now."

Toshiko had ignored the loud groans from Owen when he realised what the conversation was all about. Whacking him lightly on his arm she said, "Alright Owen. Sorry, but that 15 minutes will have to go by the wayside. Come on, hop into that shower! I'll prepare the tea and lay our clothes out. No Owen, stop pouting! I'm the one who'll be working while you're in the shower because I can't see you changing the bed!"

"Why us? Why do we have to do it all? Can't Harkness pick them up?" Owen groaned.

"Of course not! Rhiannon would be out the door and on him like a ton of bricks … and not in the _good _way. Although … I might ring Gwen and see if she and Rhys are still coming. I forgot to tell you. Rhys came storming into the Tourist Centre accusing Jack of sleeping with Gwen. Anyway, they both sorted it out before it came to blows … well … sort of."

"Okay love, you ring Gwen while I jump in the shower and _I _will change the bed when I get out. See … I'm not just a pretty face and a _fantastic _lover, you know!" He grinned facetiously at Toshiko and leapt out of bed. "And while we're having tea, you can give me all the juicy details of the bout between Jack and Rhys!"

"Mind your swelled head doesn't burst! And where's your compassion for Jack and Rhys?" she retorted, watching him saunter away to the bathroom. Grabbing her phone, she quick dialled Gwen.

"Hi Gwen. Have I caught you at a bad time? Good. Look, I just wanted to see if you and Rhys were still on for tonight at the Hub … You are? Great, that's fantastic! I've just had a call from Johnny and although Rhiannon is still on the warpath with Jack, David and Mica really want to come to the dinner and Johnny agrees they should … Yeah, I dread to think the scene Rhiannon would have made over this, but Johnny has certainly put his foot down in the matter. They got a phone call from Ianto who agreed with Johnny so I think that helped. Anyway, Owen and I are going to pick up David and Mica and I was wondering whether you and Rhys could pick up Archie and Mary? … You can! Oh, that's great. Just call them at their hotel and arrange a time. I'll see you later and thanks Gwen."

Toshiko thought she'd better warn Jack of David and Mica's appearance at the dinner so she rang him. He was so delighted when he heard the news and glad that both Ianto and Johnny had not only approved, but won out against Rhiannon. His grandson Stephen was looking forward to catching up with David. Toshiko also relayed the fact that things appeared to be fine between Gwen and Rhys and they would be picking up Archie and Mary from their hotel. Jack was a little less enthusiastic at this, but promised he would be on good behaviour tonight … especially with his bossy daughter attending.

Feeling buoyant at how things were slowly starting to come together for tonight, Toshiko went through to the kitchen to prepare the tea. Even the ache of not seeing her best friend tonight, could not dim her sense of excitement that tonight was going to be special … _very_ special indeed.

By the time 6.30 p.m. rolled around, everyone had arrived and Jack had gathered them all around the huge Christmas tree, the strains of _Jingle Bells _resounding through the Hub. He had managed earlier to pull first Alice, then Archie and Mary aside to explain the situation about Ianto and how he was hopeful of a positive solution. Stephen and David were poking each other while Jack prepared to announce the opening of the gifts. Everyone was holding a cup of eggnog, plain for the children, alcoholic for the adults contributed by Gwen and Rhys, along with a number of Christmas treats they made themselves.

"Okay everyone, Merry Christmas, one and all! And welcome to our Torchwood Christmas Eve dinner for 2008! Now first of all, because we know that the _big _children are just as impatient for their gifts as the _young _children, we will be opening the presents before dinner. So gather around and even though I don't have a costume, I'll be Father Christmas. Then my friend here, the Doctor, has something special planned for you. I'll let him announce it now so your expectations can begin building up!"

Stepping aside, the Doctor took Jack's place by the Tree. "Merry Christmas everyone! Lovely to meet you all and to share this evening with you. Now my ship, the TARDIS, is a _very _special ship. She's sentient, which means she's _alive! _Yep, she was grown from a crystal and is _aware. _Anyway, if any of you have questions about her, come and see me later. Well … between the two of us, we've planned a special _Treasure Hunt _to be conducted inside her. _And … _the gifts you receive are specially chosen just for you. The TARDIS doesn't need to know your names or ages or what kind of personalities you have in advance. No. The minute you step inside her, she will _know_. And she'll choose your gifts accordingly which will be, I might add, _very _unusual. But no panic, nothing dangerous! Some of the gifts might actually be from Earth … not this century, probably from the deep past or the distant future. _Other _gifts will be from alien planets picked up in my travels … soooo, without further adieu, I'll leave you to open your wonderful looking presents under this magnificent tree, then we'll all head for the TARDIS!"

Excited murmurs from young and old were heard at the Doctor's words. He grinned madly at their response. Stephen, David and Mica were beside themselves with excited anticipation at receiving _alien _gifts!

Jack duly did his Father Christmas duty, enhanced by a Father Christmas hat that Alice stuck on his head and all the gifts were given, opened and happily received. When Gwen came up to accept her gift from Jack, she was a little diffident … nervous. Jack recognised that she was _different, _ever since she and Rhys had walked in, he had seen it. Now he could feel it. Bridging the gap between their shattered friendship, Jack pulled her into an embrace, kissed her head and whispered in her ear, "We start afresh. You and Rhys, me and Ianto. Agreed?"

Gwen lifted her head up and saw a reconciliatory look in Jack's eyes. She smiled and answered, "Yes! Me and Rhys … you and Ianto. Agreed!" Jack smiled for real when he recognised the truth in her words and shining from her eyes. Then he released her. Soon, all the presents under the tree had been distributed.

Jack straightened himself, conscious that the children just wanted to race over to the TARDIS. "Okay, everyone. Before we head over with the Doctor to his TARDIS and embark on his _Treasure Hunt_, I'd like to make an announcement."

All eyes turned to him. "As most of you are by now aware, Ianto and I have suffered a breakup in our relationship. Ianto is currently in New York and will eventually head to Cincinnati to one of our Torchwood facilities there. He's in good hands with a close friend of his. However, I want you all to know that it is my intention to work very hard to mend our broken relationship and bring Ianto back home … where he belongs. To this end, my good friend the Doctor will be assisting me. As a sign of my fidelity and hope for our reconciliation, I'm wearing this beautiful silver ring that Ianto gifted me with for Christmas. There are Welsh words inscribed in it from the _Song of Solomon _in the Bible, which translates as _**My Beloved is Mine and I am His**_and along with this ring, was a beautiful note in which Ianto _proposed _to me. It is my intention that upon his return home, I will give him the answer to his proposal. _Yes! _So I ask you to join with me in a tribute to Ianto Jones who is indeed, _my Beloved._"

By now tears were streaking down Jack's face as he raised his cup and murmured softly, _"To you, Ianto, my Beloved." _Tears were also in the eyes of Toshiko, Gwen, Mary and Alice at Jack's beautiful declaration at love. All were moved by Jack's words, even the children. Mica rang and threw her arms around Jack's legs. "We'll get him back, Uncle Jack!" she promised with all the innocent vehemence of a child.

Everyone took a few minutes to recover, then the Doctor called for all to follow him to the TARDIS. With the mysterious allure akin to the Pied Piper, they trailed happily after the Doctor, each person bursting with anticipation at what _gift _the TARDIS would choose for them.

Half an hour later, they all left the TARDIS, her contented hum following them out. Every face shone with absolute delight as they held in their hands, the wondrous gift the TARDIS had given them on the _Treasure Hunt. _It was beyond _all _expectations, _all _imaginings for children and adults alike and the excited chatter trailed all the way through the Hub as they went up into the Boardroom.

They laid out their gifts carefully on the spare table in the Boardroom, special care being given to the gifts from the TARDIS. All the gifts were splendid but there was no denying that the Doctor's gifts were the most _special _gifts of all.

Jack received a beautiful black alien timepiece which could be set to any time period, including Earth time, prior to the 51st century; Owen was ecstatic about the hand-held alien medical monitor that could show him internal injuries; Toshiko was dumbfounded at the gorgeous, intricately embroidered Chinese silk gown that came from the _Ming _Dynasty; Gwen was captivated by the gorgeous alien crystal necklace she received, whose colours changed, dimming and intensifying to follow the wearer's mood; Rhys was gobsmacked with the portrait he received of an alien spaceship, which actually _moved _through known galaxies at the press of a button; Archie was absolutely delighted with the bottle of alien alcohol, moderately potent, that had the ability to replenish itself over 12 hours if the drinker left a couple of drops in the bottom; Mary was captivated with the beautiful Grecian headdress that came from the period of the Greek Wars; Alice was mesmerised by the alien music box she received that had recorded in it over 10,000 musical pieces spanning three millennia; David was over the moon about the alien set he received which could track alien vessels moving within their galaxy; Stephen was blown away with the mini replica of the TARDIS he was given, which _actually_ held a sliver of crystal within it, enabling him to commune with it and the Doctor's TARDIS; and Mica's face was a picture of astonishment when she was given her wondrous gift from the TARDIS … a doll from Earth in the 45th century that could change it's shape from a baby to an adult, including it's costumes, with a press of a few buttons.

All in all, it had been a _magical _Christmas Eve, marred only by the obvious absence of one of their own … Ianto Jones. Once seated, Jack looked all around and then his face fell. "Oh no", he gasped, "I _ we don't have a gift for you, Doctor. I _ I'm so sorry!" Stunned silence met his words and all the adults looked down in embarrassment at their empty plates.

The Doctor was about to say something to dispel the awkwardness, when the sound of a chair scraped on the Boardroom floor broke the silence. Her dark ringlets flying about her shoulders, Mica ran to the Doctor and wrapping her arms firmly around his legs, looked up into his astonished face and said, "_We _are your gift!"

A lump came to everyone's throat at her innocent, sincere declaration. "And I couldn't think of a more _wonderful _Christmas gift to receive than all of you", the Doctor replied gently, lifting Mica up onto his lap and cuddling her, the smile of an ancient Time Lord appearing on his face.

Shouts of affirmation resounded around the Boardroom, then the feasting began. David and Stephen exulted with each other over their special gifts that no other _child _on Earth would ever receive; Mica enjoyed her meal from the Doctor's lap, feeding him special treats as fast as he could gobble them down; David and Stephen were constantly reprimanded as their table manners began to slip; Toshiko and Mary caught up with each other's lives; Owen and Archie exchanged friendly taunts and snarky comments; Alice and Gwen indulged in talk of the latest fashions and Jack and the Doctor recounted several of their adventures together in the TARDIS, much to the stunned surprise of Rhys.

The evening wound down and after a quick phone call to Rhiannon, it was agreed that David and Mica could stay with Toshiko and Owen until the very early morning when Johnny would pick them up. The men gathered around to chat and enjoy glasses of vintage Port that Jack had squirreled away.

The women, as usual, banded together and cleaned up the Boardroom and the main Hub, chatting happily together as they washed and dried all the dishes and cutlery, pots and pans, with Toshiko directing which were Torchwoods and which would be returned to the Caterers.

Everything had ended so well and by the time the guests were ready to leave, Jack was tired. Alice insisted that Jack come and stay with her and Stephen while Ianto was away and Jack told her he would consider it. She chided him on not taking some time off to spend with her and David, so he agreed to come the next day and spend Christmas with them and think about staying on for a few. Alice insisted that the Doctor come as well, which he happily accepted, as she wanted to learn more about him.

After final hugs, kisses and good wishes for a great Christmas the next day, the Hub fell silent. The Doctor and Jack spoke for awhile about how well everything had gone, before the Time Lord headed for his TARDIS and Jack headed for his bunker.

Once he had changed, carefully placing his gifts on the tiny cabinet in his room, Jack relaxed his weary body down on his bed … but knew that sleep would evade him while he slept alone. He cheered himself by the thought that the evening had gone beyond his expectations and everyone had enjoyed themselves. He stared at his clock on his nightstand, then got up and brought his beautiful black timepiece to sit beside it, resetting it Cincinnati time that he had Googled earlier in the evening.

He gazed sadly down at the silver ring on his finger. Suddenly … his mobile rang. Jack grabbed it and looked at the number. He didn't recognise it, had never seen it before. Warily he answered it stating firmly, "Captain Jack Harkness."

A pause, then his name was gasped out in a familiar Welsh accent. _"Jack!" _

All tiredness fell from Jack as excitement welled up in him. "_Yan!_ Oh, Yan! Is that you?" Stupid question really, because he knew _exactly _who it was … he could scarcely believe it.

"Yes", came the soft reply. He continued. "I _ I'm sorry … for _everthing! _Scott, he's explained it to me. _All _of it! I made a mistake … I misjudged you … it's all my fault. I'm _so _sorry, Jack!" Then sobs overtook Ianto.

Distressed that Ianto was blaming himself, Jack spoke firmly. "No, Ianto! It wasn't your fault. It was _mine!_ I was stupid last night … it was all me and I'm _so _sorry I ever led you to believe that I didn't love you. Because that's not true. I _do _love you! More than anyone else in the world! I only want _you_, Yan … only you!"

"I've made such a damn mess of things, haven't I? I'm so sorry, Jack. I don't _deserve _you, I _"

Jack cut him off. "We can fix this, Ianto. And it's me who doesn't deserve _you_, not the other way around! But enough of blaming each other! A clean slate, yeah? So … do you still love me?" Jack couldn't help holding his breath as he waited, agonised as the seconds ticked by and there was silence in his ear.

At last, he heard Ianto's soft reply. "Of course, I love you, Jack. I never _stopped_ loving you. I _ I just couldn't cope with what I thought were your feelings towards me."

Jack drew in a deep breath for his next question … one that was equally as important to him as his first. "Do you _ are you going to come home?"

Ianto's reply was immediate. "Yes, Jack. If you still _want _me!"

Jack's vision exploded as stars raced before his eyes. "Of course I still _want_ you! As a matter of fact, the Doctor is here and we can come and get you! Right now, we can come now and bring you home!"

A soft chuckle sounded in his ear. "Oh, Jack. I'm utterly _exhausted! _It was _ it was a rough flight. I need to rest here. Let you think about it overnight. But yeah, I want to come home! I want to come back to you! But _ not just yet. I'm nearly asleep on my feet. I'll give you a ring tomorrow morning, your time, yeah?"

Disappointment pooled like a lead weight in his stomach. His rational mind agreed that Ianto need to rest, but his heart screamed out in protest. "Of course, of course. That's fine. And Ianto? Tell Scott, _thank you _from me. He's an incredible man. You're in good hands."

"Thank you, Jack! And _ and I just want to say … I love you" He whispered softly.

Jack responded equally softly, "Jones, Ianto Jones. I love you." Then he blew a kiss into the mouthpiece, heard Ianto's soft chuckle, then the line went dead.

Jack lay back on his bed, glorious feelings of warmth, contentment and peace running through him. He was tempted to rush down and tell the Doctor immediately, but out of consideration for his friend, whom he had seen was very tired by the end of the evening, Jack desisted.

Humming softly to himself, he closed his eyes and thanked any god listening for answering his prayers. And he silently thanked Scott … a man who was as much in love with Ianto as he was … for giving the young Welshman back to him. Happy thoughts of being reunited with Ianto filled his mind and lulled him into the most gentle sleep.

4


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 A Difference of Opinion**

Christmas morning dawned cold and windy in Cardiff, but Jack woke at 5.30 a.m. with all the unbridled excitement of a young child full of innocent expectations. He marvelled that he had in fact slept … and slept well. He shot out of bed and ran to the shower, singing his heart out as hope and anticipation fuelled his soul.

Jack's mind was bursting with energy as he soaped himself up, shampooed his hair, and then let the hot stream pour down his body. Thoughts buzzed around his head as he made his plans: _Feed the Weevils and Myfanwy; heat up the raisin muffins and make tea and hot chocolate; wake up the Doctor – plan with him over breakfast when to collect Ianto; wait for Ianto's call and tell him the good news; ring Alice and let her know Ianto is coming for Christmas; ring Tosh and Owen, Gwen and Rhys and wish them a Merry Christmas, then tell them the good news; pack the SUV with Ianto's presents, Alice's special present and Stephen's special present; pack some clothes to stay at Alice's place for a few days; ask Ianto if I should pick up some clothes for him; make sure the Rift is being monitored by Tosh, rotate it with Gwen; make sure Owen and Tosh feed the residents; give Tosh Alice's number if she needs to ring; go with the Doctor to pick up Ianto and be nice to Scott; and … have a really great Christmas! Oh yeah, life is good! _

Throwing on his clean clothes, Jack whistled his way through the Hub at 6.00 a.m. to feed the Weevils and pick up the food for Myfanwy. Fifteen minutes later he appeared back in the main Hub still whistling and holding a bucket full of fish. "Breakfast is ready, honey and Merry Christmas" he sang to Myfanwy, peering up as he heard her scratch her way up and out of her nest, roused by the smell of the fish. He threw it piece by piece into the air as she circled around; catching and gulping, catching and gulping. He carried the now empty bucket back down to the store room, ignoring Myfanwy's indignant squawks that breakfast was over. Jack slipped Ianto's ring off, washed his hands carefully, and then washed the ring carefully. He didn't want Ianto to come back and find his beautiful silver ring had a fishy aroma. Next time he'd put it in his pocket before feeding the residents.

Moving back up to the main Hub, Jack made his way quickly to the kitchen. All his excitement had given him an appetite. Excitement and anticipation welled up again inside. _Ianto is coming home … Ianto is coming home. _He toasted and buttered the muffins, made the hot chocolate for himself and tea for the Doctor, then loaded the tray with breakfast and sauntered over to the TARDIS. Laying the tray down carefully, Jack knocked three times, then called out through the closed door. _"Doctor! Merry Christmas Doctor! Breakfast is here, delivered with a smile, Merry Christmas Doctor!" _he chanted in a sing-song voice.

After awhile, the door opened and a decidedly dishevelled looking Doctor stood in the doorway, hair sticking out at odd angles, eyes looking a bit bleary. He was dressed in an old dressing gown that had seen better days.

"Do you have any idea what _time _it is Jack?" asked the Doctor in a disgruntled tone.

"Yes!" Jack smirked, picking up the tray expectantly. The Doctor stood aside, yawning conspicuously. "Time for you to be up and enjoying the breakfast I prepared. Oh and Doctor … _MERRY CHRISTMAS!_"

The fruity aroma of hot, buttered raisin muffins finally penetrated the Doctor's senses. "Well … Merry Christmas, Jack. And thank you, much appreciated."

Jack moved over to the table by the couch and lay the tray down, handing a plate and mug to the Doctor before taking a seat and picking up his own mug and plate.

For a few moments, both men just focused on enjoying the delightful breakfast. Then the Doctor cocked his head at Jack as he sat in a chair opposite him and asked, "Are you always like this on Christmas morning? You must have been up early … a wonder you didn't run into Santa escaping back up the chimney."

Jack laughed loudly, then stood up. "Christmas hug?" he asked, grinning with all his usual cockiness, convinced the Doctor wouldn't refuse him.

"Yeah, why not. Merry Christmas, Captain Jack Harkness!" the Doctor replied, letting Jack enfold him in a big bear hug. After a long moment, "Okay, Jack. That's enough."

The Doctor stared intently at Jack. "Something's happened. There's a light in your eyes that wasn't there before. _And _as much as I want to take credit for that, well … the TARDIS and me … this is _not _the reason, is it? What's happened, Jack?"

A huge grin lit up Jack's face and excitement gripped his voice as he explained about Ianto's phone call the previous evening … of course, he was so excited it came out as barely coherent babble, punctuated with _sighs _and exclamations of love for Ianto.

If the Doctor hadn't realised the _seriousness _of Jack's explanation and the immediate _implications _of his friend's revelation, he would have laughed loudly at how the great Immortal Captain Jack Harkness had just degenerated into acting like a teenager with his first crush! _Are all humans this sappy? No … it's just Jack. _He frowned.

"Not exactly the reaction I was _expecting_ Doctor" Jack grinned at his friend, "but it doesn't matter. What _does _matter is that you and I can go and collect Ianto this morning! Well … I'll have to co-ordinate with Ianto once he rings, make arrangements with the rest of the team to cover while we're staying at Alice's home, oh and let Alice know to _expect _another guest for Christmas dinner! So … once I've sorted out everything here, arranged with Ianto a pick-up time and place, when do you think we can leave?" Jack was bouncing on his heels in anticipation. He got an immediate response from the Doctor … but not what he was expecting.

The Doctor faced Jack squarely. "No, Jack. I'm not going to pick up Ianto today. I'm not going to be picking him up anytime soon so it's just as well he hasn't called you back yet." The harsh words hit Jack like a punch to his jaw, especially as they matched the determined look on the Doctor's face.

"_WHAT? _But we've sorted everything out! He _wants _to come home! He _wants _to come back to me! And I will spare you the details of how I feel, _wanting _him to come home to me! Besides … you told me this is _meant _to happen! Ianto is _meant _to come home? It's our _destiny! _So what the hell is your problem?"

By now, Jack had worked himself up into a barely concealed rage, his mind exploding with the Doctor's words. They were unacceptable … _completely_ unacceptable. The TARDIS tried to send calming waves to Jack, but he slammed up his barriers and her ministrations were sent crashing in waves against his resistance.

"Jack! Just calm down!" the Doctor yelled at his friend. "I didn't say I was _never _going to bring him home. All I'm saying is that he can't come back _now! _Not today, not tomorrow … not until he has accomplished what he needs to accomplish at Fort Mitchell Torchwood!"

"And what the _hell _does he have to accomplish in Cincinnati?" Jack raged, adopting an aggressive stance. "Why can't he just come back and open full communications with Fort Mitchell from _here! _Surely, that's all he needs to do!"

"Because it won't _work!_" the Doctor countered. "Ianto has to be _there _in person! And he can't even _know _what it is he has to do. It has to come spontaneously from Ianto, without him realising it. He won't even _recognise _the great importance of his actions. They'll just flow out of him as part of the person he is. Jack! You have to _trust _me!"

"_NO! _Why should I?" Jack sneered, legs apart, fists rammed hard on his hips.

The Doctor sighed, then tried again. "If you _don't _trust me, it's just going to make things a whole lot harder! If there was _any other way_ this could go, then I'd choose it! I'd never want to separate the two of you _unless _there was a very good reason. And believe me, Jack … there _is _a very good reason!"

"Believe you?" Jack scoffed. "You're just spouting meaningless words into the air, the gist of which is _No, you won't bring Ianto home! _Well, there are other ways besides the TARDIS! He can return the way he came! By air! He won't make it back now for _Christmas _but at least he'll be back here tomorrow!"

"_No, Jack!"_ the Doctor thundered at the Immortal. "You _can't _bring him back home yet! It's too soon. He hasn't completed the task he needs to do over there. It may take a week … it may take a month or even more! But he _must _do it, Jack!"

Jack moved forward until he was right in the Time Lord's personal space. "Tell me exactly _what _it is Ianto has to complete and if I'm satisfied that it's necessary, then I'll back off … let you have _your _way! So tell me!"

"Jack!" the Doctor sighed, "You know I can't do that … wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff, as I explained before. I just need you to trust me."

"Not _good _enough, Doctor!" sneered Jack, then turned on his heel and stalked towards the door.

"_WAIT!" _yelled the Doctor, frustration evident in his voice. "I can't tell you _what _is going to happen … or _what _Ianto must do in America! But I can tell you _what _will happen if he comes back too soon!"

Jack halted and without turning around, yelled back "I'm _listening!"_

In a quiet voice, the Doctor spoke. "If Ianto Jones returns too soon, before completing what he _must _do at Fort Mitchell Torchwood, then in less than a year's time, he will be dead. Something catastrophic is going to happen to Earth and I'll not be able to come to help … I'll be caught up trying to stop two races from annihilating each other in another time. Ianto Jones, along with about 100 other innocent people, will be killed. And the last victim of this fiasco, a day or so later, will be your grandson, Stephen."

Jack turned back sharply to face the Doctor, horror and fear mapped across his features. "_What?" _he gasped in a strangled voice.

The Doctor's eyes shone with the centuries he had lived compacted into two small, tight spaces. Deep sadness welled within their brown depths. "Exactly what I just said, Jack. And I _can't _tell you any more without risking the outcome for Ianto, Stephen and the others."

Jack slowly walked back towards the Doctor and stood in front of him, his barriers down, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. "Will … will Ianto _know _what to do in Cincinnati?" he asked quietly.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, Jack, I explained that before. He won't _realise _what he knows until it's needed … at the time of the crisis … then he'll remember and will act on it."

"I see", Jack muttered, knowing he didn't understand everything. But _now_ he trusted the Doctor … _now_ he would do anything to prevent Ianto's and Stephen's deaths in the near future … _now_ he was willing to stop.

"I'm sorry, Jack … I'm _so _sorry" the Doctor offered quietly. The TARDIS again sent out consoling waves of comfort to Jack. This time, he opened himself to her … then slumped down on the couch, emotions overwhelming him as tears poured from his eyes.

After a long period of silence between the two men, Jack straightened himself and stood up from the couch. "Guess I'd better have a cover story for him. Not sure he's going to understand why I would want him to _stay _over there … until … " Jack trailed off.

The Doctor thought for a long moment, then suggested "How about you suggest to him that it's time the lines of communication opened between your Torchwood and Fort Mitchell? You're going to _need _those lines to be open in the future … between your Torchwood and every other Torchwood on Earth. Ask him if he will stay for awhile as a first step in learning about how each Torchwood operates. Take advantage of the situation. Tell him it was my idea and that I told you that a new level of co-operation would be required between all branches of Torchwood as you combine your efforts to keep the planet safe. That, Jack, is quite true anyway."

Jack nodded in understanding, then lifted a tear-streaked face up to him. "He won't understand, Doctor. He _won't _understand why I would ask that of him now, when I know he wants to come home. He'll think I've changed my mind … that I don't want him back. _Hell! _He's likely to think that I _do _want Gwen instead of him!"

"I know, Jack" the Doctor sighed. "It's a difficult situation for you. I'm sorry. I'll try and help you with this. But it's just too dangerous to have him return now. The fate of the world … the fate of _millions _rests on Ianto staying where he is … for the time being. _Actually _… I might pop over there myself. Just me, Jack. Spend some time with Ianto and Scott. I'm sure I'll be able to persuade him that you love him and want him back. Yeah … let me handle this, Jack. When Ianto rings, I'll talk to him. Then I think I had better have a word with Scott. I'll wait til after today though, probably go over tomorrow or the day after. Whenever they've returned to Cincinnati. How about that then, Jack?"

Jack slowly nodded, his heart far away in New York with a young Welshman. The wonder of Christmas had died for Jack the moment he realised they wouldn't be together … on this special day. He didn't even know _when _they would be together again and the pain that caused him, broke his heart. He did trust the Doctor but right at this moment, Jack _hated _the Doctor for what he was asking of him. As a lifesaver is tossed to a drowning man in turbulent seas, an idea sparked in his mind and flared into life.

"Doctor!" he began, his eyes burning with hope, "I could come with you! Just to visit Ianto, let him _see _that I love him … spend a few precious hours with him. Then you could return me home … or I could fly back if you need to stay."

The Time Lord gazed back at Jack, apology in his eyes and his voice. "No, Jack. That won't work. Ianto will _not _want to stay if he sees you. He will resist all our efforts to travel with Scott to Cincinnati if you are with me. You _know _this, Jack. The other problem is that if Scott meets you, it will change the dynamics between him and Ianto. Scott may _not _do what he is required to do, therefore Ianto may _not _achieve the task he has to complete."

Jack was already upset at the Doctor's quick dismissal of his suggestion, but something else rankled in his mind. '_… it will change the dynamics between him and Ianto ...'_

"What do you mean, Doctor? Exactly _what _dynamics between Scott and Ianto have to take place?" Jack asked, his eyes focused on his friend watching for any change in his manner. And the Doctor's manner _did _change.

A pained expression crossed the Doctor's features and his eyes held a strange look … _guilt? _He straightened himself and pulled his Time Lord persona firmly down.

"Jack … I _" began the Doctor, before Jack abruptly interrupted him, a gnawing suspicion firming into a terrible fear.

"What _game_ are you playing, Doctor?" Jack demanded. "Tell me _exactly _what dynamics between Scott and Ianto have to take place? What do you _want _to happen between them?"

The Doctor sighed as he watched the fragile trust they had just rebuilt, crumble to dust in Jack's eyes. "It isn't _my _game Jack … it's _her _game" he began, spreading his arms around and his eyes upward. "The Universe. She needs it to play out a certain way … irrespective of the cost to those of us involved. We are mere _incidentals _in her game. I learnt that bitter lesson at Canary Wharf … when I lost Rose. You, however, Jack Harkness, have the chance for a _happy ever after_. I never got that chance."

Jack was really starting to worry now, feeling far from assured by the Doctor's final statements. "Just _tell _me! What will happen? No more ruminating on the Universe! I want the _truth!_"

"Alright Jack", the Doctor conceded, turning to look Jack in the eye. "I can _convince _Ianto that you truly love him and need him to stay in Cincinnati on behalf of Torchwood Cardiff, for a short while. I'll show him, here in the TARDIS, a segment of the future _beyond _the events that will take place in less than a year's time. I'll show him part of his destiny with you … that won't cause problems with time lines. I knew that after I told you about your future with Ianto. I'll tell him _not _to reveal this to his friend. But Scott … Scott will _not _believe that your love for Ianto is real. He will believe that Ianto is blinded by his love for you … he will believe that you're cheating on him with Gwen. He'll think that this is the reason you won't allow Ianto to come home. And I will not correct Scott's misunderstanding of the situation. I have to _allow _Scott to continue thinking that you're playing Ianto for a fool. I have to _allow _Scott to believe that he has to 'save' Ianto from you … _allow _Scott to think he has a chance with Ianto. Because this will cause him to open up to Ianto in a way he never would, if he thought he didn't have a chance to win Ianto's heart. I'm sorry it has to play out like this, Jack, but it's the only way that events will happen as they're meant to. The only assurance I can give you is that Ianto will _not _succumb to Scott's advances … well … not _too _much."

"_Thanks, Doctor!_" Jack sneered at him sarcastically, "With one breath you _assure _me that Ianto will know that we are destined to be together and he will accept this temporary separation. In the next breath you _crush_ that reassurance by being doubtful as to whether or not Ianto will succumb to Scott's advances! Don't _ever _set yourself up as a Relationship Counsellor, Doctor, because you'd be out of a job within a week! With a whole lot of _irate _clients baying for your blood!"

"I know, I know. Look I'm _truly _sorry, Jack" the Doctor responded with an air of defeat. "I _promise _you that when the time is right, I will take you with me to pick Ianto up and bring him home. It will be at _that _time when Scott finally sees that your love for Ianto is genuine. You won't have to say a word to him … won't have to prove it … your response when you're finally _reunited_ with Ianto, will convince him of the truth. And he will back off."

"I see" Jack answered in a tight voice. "So in the meantime, _my _Ianto has to spend his time in Cincinnati fighting off Scott's advances. _Lovely! _Any more brilliant ideas, Doctor? Any more little surprises? _No? _I'm disappointed."

The Doctor was silent. What more could he say? What more could he do? He had already hurt the Immortal enough … he wasn't going to add to it.

Jack stared at the Doctor, his eyes as dark and as hard as black diamonds. "You know what, Doctor? I need to go. I can't be with you right now. Maybe I'll let you talk to Ianto when he calls … maybe I won't. Alice and Stephen are looking forward to seeing you again, so I'll swing by later to pick you up. I'm going to get Tosh to bring in Ianto's car and we'll use that. The team might need the SUV."

Without another word, Jack turned on his heel and strode quickly out of the TARDIS. His time machine hummed sympathetically to her Doctor as she watched him collapse down on the couch and bury his head in his hands.

Scott sat on the comfortable chair by Ianto's bed, leaning over the sleeping Welshman. His heart ached at the lines of stress, grief and worry etched on Ianto's face. He wished he could smooth away the stress lines with gentle sweeps of his hand; erase the grief with tender words; quell the worry with reassuring love. But he couldn't. Scott replayed the conversation he and Ianto had when they came back to the Hotel and Ianto was beside himself with grief and anguish … hurt beyond belief that he was not _important _to the man he loved, Captain Jack Harkness.

If nothing else, Scott was a man of integrity and couldn't bear to see Ianto labour under such a grave misunderstanding. So he had told Ianto the _truth _about Jack's feelings towards him … explained what had happened after Ianto had left_. _He had waited until realisation struck deep within Ianto and watched with an aching heart as the young man rushed to his phone and fled the lounge. Scott had done the right thing … but he _hated _himself for it now as he looked down on the face of the young man he still _loved _… and had now lost forever.

After checking on him one last time, Scott stood up and walked out to the lounge. Kicking the Hotel computer into life, he tapped into the Torchwood server and checked on Rift activity. Then he emailed Sam, asked him to send any updates he should know about and promised to ring later with details of his plans. At the moment he didn't know what his plans were. Ianto would want to return to Cardiff as soon as possible but he would need to be refreshed enough to make the gruelling journey home. Rested and well fed. Scott wondered how he could persuade Ianto to stay long enough to recover first.

Shaking his head at the sadness that was welling in his heart, Scott quickly opened his Report of the last alien encounter they had been called to on the outskirts of their small city of Fort Mitchell. It had involved a High School group out on a field trip … it had ended messily, with injuries, retcon and cover stories. He worked steadily for several hours through the Report while it was still fresh in his mind. He would have continued on until it was finished, but a raspy voice at the doorway, took his attention.

"Hey", Ianto greeted Scott, fatigue still evident in the young Welshman's slumped figure in the door jamb. A tiny smile followed his greeting.

Scott leapt up and strode over to Ianto, extending an arm of support. "You shouldn't be out of bed yet, Ianto. You're just about ready to collapse" Scott chided with gentleness in his eyes.

"Just looking for you" Ianto replied in a tired voice. "You're right. Now that I'm vertical and feeling dizzy, I wish I had stayed horizontal." He looped his arm around Scott's broad shoulders and allowed his friend to lead him back to bed.

As he led Ianto slowly back to his room, Scott explained. "Guess you're not used to international travel, Ianto. You have jet lag. Your body clock is all out of sync travelling through to a different time zone. Local time is 0100 hours on 25 December 2008. So … Merry Christmas Ianto!"

"Merry Christmas, Scott!" Ianto enthused back at his friend, his smile broadening as he looked up into his handsome face. "You're looking _great_, as always. Sorry I present such a bedraggled, woe begotten image for you. I could use some water. My throat is parched and I have a headache."

Scott smiled back at Ianto as he steadied the young man by the side of his bed. "I'll get it in a minute, just need to settle you first." He helped Ianto back into bed, then turned and left the room.

Upon his return with the glass of cold water, the bottle he poured it from and a couple of mild analgesics, Ianto perked up and asked, "So what time is it in Cardiff? I told Jack I'd ring him this morning and I don't want to keep him waiting." Ianto took the glass and the two tablets and downed them carefully, missing the look of deep disappointment in Scott's eyes as he carefully placed the bottle down on the bedside table. By the time he looked back up at his friend, the young American had plastered on a controlled expression.

"It'll be about 0800 hours in Cardiff now. Are you sure you don't want to rest awhile before ringing Jack? I'm sure he'll understand how tired you are after your journey."

Ianto grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I really do. I can rest up a bit after the call. Maybe if my headache's quietened down a bit, we can call up room service and have a catch-up?"

A fake smile graced Scott's face. "Okay, yeah. That'll be fine. I'll just continue working on my Report. Just holler when you're finished and I'll come back to you."

Ianto's eyebrow quirked, "_Holler? _An American idiom?"

"Yeah well, not sure where it originated from, but we use it a lot here", Scott grinned. "Means _to yell out_. So you just _holler _when you're ready." He turned quickly on his heel and left the room, slumping down into the chair and staring with hollow eyes at his Report.

Ianto poured himself another drink from the bottle and let the cool water soothe his dry throat. Reaching for his phone, Ianto quickly dialled Jack's number and waited, excitement pooling in his stomach. Then he heard the dial tone stop as Jack answered the call ...

It had been 15 minutes since Scott had left Ianto in his room and wanting to ensure complete privacy for him, he had flipped on his earphones to his MP3 player and was currently listening to some country music while his fingers quickly moved across the keyboard. A shadow fell across the monitor and startled Scott. He turned around and stared in shock at the extremely distressed figure of Ianto Jones, tears pouring from his eyes which held such an agonised look in them, that Scott's stomached churned in anguish. Ripping the earphones off, Ianto's ragged sobs filled the lounge and Scott shot up from his seat and pulled the young Welshman into his arms.

"Hey, Ianto! What's wrong? What happened?" he asked softly, gently moving Ianto back towards the bedroom. Ianto just wept into his shoulder and as he led the Welshman back, Scott rubbed soothing circles into his back while his other arm gripped him firmly.

Ianto was at a loss for words … too shaken … too broken … too hurt, to be able to articulate any words. Scott realised that the phone call had been a disaster. Something had gone wrong … _badly _wrong.

Gently pushing Ianto to sit with him on the bed, he let the young Welshman weep himself for as long as he needed to. Scott's mind was blazing with confused, extremely _angry _thoughts towards a certain Torchwood leader back in Cardiff. _What the hell have you done now, Jack? What did you say to him? I'm going to settle Ianto down, then I'm going to bloody well ring you Jack, and blast the crap out of you! How could you upset him like this? After all he's been through? You bastard! I'll make you pay! _

Ianto struggled to silence his sobs, then grabbing the water and draining the glass, he wiped his eyes clear of tears and turned towards Scott, unable to lift his eyes to meet those of his anxious friend. Drawing a deep breath, Ianto said, "He doesn't want me ... Jack doesn't _want _me to return to Cardiff. Not yet. Says he wants me to stay here awhile. Return with you to Cincinnati and visit Torchwood for _ for strengthening ties between our two branches. Oh Scott ... I thought he _loved me ... _thought he _wanted _me back straight away. But he doesn't! He doesn't _want _me!"

Ianto turned away from Scott and threw himself down on the pillows, wailing with grief and pain. Scott's heart broke at the sight of the broken young man and his mind _screamed _with rage towards Captain Jack Harkness. _You bastard, Jack! You utterly contemptible bastard! I'll make you pay for this ... for casting Ianto away like a piece of flotsam! I will never let him come back to you, Jack Harkness ... NEVER! You have lost Ianto for good!_

Suddenly a strange noise reached them, coming from the lounge. And what sounded like a great gust of wind?

Ianto stared with red-rimmed eyes wide with shock. He gasped "It's the Doctor … the TARDIS! He's here …"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 The Doctor's Visit **

Ianto shot up off the bed, stormy blue eyes fixed in a glare towards the lounge. But he was frozen on the spot, emotions raging inside that kept him immobile. Scott jumped up, stunned at Ianto's revelation.

"The Doctor?" he asked in a confused voice, "You're telling me that _the _Doctor has just materialised in the lounge? In his TARDIS?"

Ianto nodded slowly, his hands curled in white fists at his side. "Yes. It's the Doctor. He took the phone off Jack when the conversation went to crap. _Told _me he had insisted to Jack that it was necessary for me to stay here. _Told _me I had to stay! _Bastard! _Gwen isn't the problem now … it's _him._ He wants Jack all to himself … he has turned Jack _against_ me!"

Ianto's voice had risen hysterically by the end of his explanation. Scott was in as much of a mess as Ianto was now … but for very different reasons.

"You stay here, Ianto!" Scott said, wondering if that was the right thing to do. Looking into the angry face of the young Welshman, he decided it really _was _the right thing to do. "Just calm down, Ianto, let _me _go and speak with him."

Ianto glared at Scott, and then slowly nodded. He didn't feel in control of himself. Even _he _was a little bit afraid of what might happen if he antagonised a Time Lord. Afraid of what he might do to him.

Scott was shaky as he headed quickly out of the room and entered the lounge, recognising the blue Police Box in the corner from the photos on file of the Doctor. Yet still his mind struggled to comprehend that the TARDIS really was _here_ … had just landed here from Cardiff. He could scarcely believe that he was about to meet the Doctor … a _Time Lord_ … a special alien who saved Earth so many times … an ancient alien.

He jumped in shock as the door flew open and out stepped a young man, tall and skinny in a brown and blue striped suit, full length brown overcoat and … _red trainers? _Not really what he was expecting of an ancient Time Lord.

"Hello! You must be Scott. I'm the Doctor!" said the Time Lord, striding over with his hand extended. Scott nodded dumbly, then shook the proffered hand and then stood and … _stared. _

The Doctor grinned widely at the young American, recognising he was star-struck_. _He turned serious then said, "I've come to speak with Ianto Jones. Can you point me in his direction?"

Scott came to his senses. "Ahh … no. I'm sorry you can't see him at the moment. He's indisposed … for now. Maybe later. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

The Doctor frowned at first and then grinned. "No, but a cup of tea would be nice. Thanks. I'll just find him myself. Yes … yes … I know he's upset and doesn't want to see me. But I have to see him. It's absolutely _imperative _that I see him and talk to him … _now_. Oh, and I take two sugars and milk, thanks." All the time he was speaking, the Doctor was walking past Scott and down the hallway.

"Ah there you are!" the Doctor called out, stepping into the bedroom to face the tear-streaked and red-cheeked face of Ianto Jones. Scott scurried after the Doctor, wondering how on _earth _he had let the Time Lord slip past him. He entered the room and walked over to stand by Ianto, offering him silent support.

The Doctor turned to Scott and said, "Scott, I'd like that cup of tea you offered _now_ please. And I'd appreciate it if you gave us five minutes alone." Scott raised his eyebrows in surprise, then turned to face Ianto, his gaze asking Ianto if he wanted him to stay.

"Its fine, Scott" Ianto said to him in a tight voice, "Just give us five minutes."

Nodding to Ianto, then sparing the Doctor a warning glance, Scott walked out of the room and made his way into the kitchenette, feeling like he had stepped into the Twilight Zone and didn't know the rules. He listened to the murmur of conversation while he prepared the tea for the Doctor and coffee for Ianto and himself, noting that it was only the Doctor's voice that he could hear. Then Ianto's voice joined the conversation and Scott was relieved that it wasn't raised in anger.

He poured the two coffees, then the tea and placing them on a small tray, took them out into the lounge where he set them on a low coffee table. He then went back to fetch a packet of chocolate biscuits he had bought, opened them and laid them out on a small plate.

He went through to the bedroom to call the men out. Ianto was seated on the bed with the Doctor perched comfortably on the chair. "The drinks are ready and I've placed them in the lounge" Scott announced. Ianto turned to look at him and nodded.

The Doctor smiled at Scott and said, "Just give us two minutes more and thanks. We'll be out soon." Scott nodded and went back out to the lounge, settling himself on the couch and taking a few sips of the hot coffee.

True to his word, the Doctor and Ianto came out to the lounge a couple of minutes later, the Doctor choosing one of the large lounge chairs to sit in and Ianto taking a seat on the couch with Scott. The young Welshman looked much calmer and Scott breathed a silent sigh of relief.

The Doctor took a sip of his tea and smiled at Scott. "Perfect! Thank you and chocolate biscuits as well!" He then proceeded to help himself to a couple of them, munching contentedly on them as Scott exchanged a concerned glance with Ianto. The young Welshman smiled a little.

"So Scott" the Doctor began in a bright voice, "Martha tells me you would welcome me at your Torchwood base. Is this true?"

Scott nodded, then spoke enthusiastically. "Yes sir, you're welcome to visit Fort Mitchell Torchwood any time you please. You're welcome to visit any of our American bases. Ianto has told me a lot of positive things about you. Set the record straight, so to speak. I'd be honoured to have you visit our base."

The Doctor grinned. "Oooh, I'm not a Knight, Scott, so just call me Doctor."

Scott smiled, then asked, "I know you are known only as the Doctor. Is there a reason why you do not have a name attached to your title?"

The Doctor laughed gently. "I'm the Doctor and as you're aware, I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey. Unfortunately, the last of my kind. My given name at birth was long ago replaced by my Time Lord name … the Doctor. That's how we're known, by our Time Lord names or by our titles if you like, after our graduation from the Gallifreyan Institute for Lords of Time … GILT … or Ladies of Time as the case may be. We choose our names reflecting the manner of Time Lord we wish to be, for example, the Architect, the Guide, and the Teacher etc. So I chose the Doctor … because I like to help people and _fix _things."

Scott smiled back at the Doctor and having noted a quick glimpse of sadness in the Time Lord's eyes, resisted asking him why he was the last of his kind. Instead he asked, "Why exactly are you known as Time Lords? You could just as well be called Gallifreyans but I think you prefer to be known as a Time Lord."

The Doctor nodded, then began a detailed explanation of Gallifrey before its destruction, who the Time Lords were and what their role in the Universe was. He also explained about his TARDIS. By the time he had finished, both Ianto and Scott were wide-eyed with amazement. Jack had never given him any detailed explanations of the Doctor. Neither had the Doctor, even though he had once invited Ianto to join him as a Companion.

"Well then" said Scott with a grin, "Just as well you're on _our _side!"

The Doctor laughed and even Ianto smiled at the remark. The Doctor turned to Ianto and asked, "Would you like to see now what I promised to show you in the TARDIS?"

Ianto quickly nodded and stood up. The Doctor stood also and turning to Scott said, "I need to show Ianto this on his own. We won't be long. Then if you like, I'll let you have a look around the TARDIS before I leave."

Scott nodded and watched as the Doctor and Ianto entered the TARDIS. He sighed in wonderment at the conversation he had just had with a Time Lord. Then he began loading the empty mugs and plate of biscuits back onto the tray and took them to the kitchenette where he washed up, then put everything away.

Moving back out to the lounge, he sat down and began flicking through one of the Hotel magazines while he waited. Scott couldn't help wondering why Jack hadn't accompanied the Doctor to see Ianto. Feelings of anger and resentment towards the Cardiff leader built up inside him again.

Twenty minutes later, the Doctor and Ianto came back out. Scott stood up and was pleased to see that Ianto looked so much calmer … almost serene. Whatever the Doctor had shown him, had worked. He was relieved.

"Scott!" the Doctor called out brightly, "Want to join me for a quick look at the TARDIS?"

"Yes, Doctor, that would be great!" Scott replied enthusiastically, feeling excitement pool in his stomach. "Are you joining us, Ianto?"

The young Welshman shook his head. "No. I'm going to ring Jack." Scott felt a sharp stab of disappointment … and concern. Considering how the last phone call had gone, Scott was worried about Ianto ringing him again. Ianto sensed his unease. "Its okay, Scott. I'll be fine."

Scott then followed the Doctor into the TARDIS, while Ianto headed for his bedroom. Scott knew that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside, but he wasn't prepared for _how _much bigger on the inside it was. Ianto had explained all about the perception filter, saying it was similar to the filter Torchwood in Cardiff had over one of the Hub lifts.

"Wow!", exclaimed Scott, unable to keep the wonder out of his voice. "It's _really _bigger on the inside, isn't it? It's _beautiful!_"

The TARDIS purred loudly in appreciation, startling the young Torchwood leader. The Doctor chuckled saying, "She likes you, Scott."

"What!" he exclaimed, a look of pure panic in his eyes.

The Doctor chuckled. "Remember when I explained to you about how a TARDIS is grown from a special sentient crystal? Into a fully grown, sentient time travelling machine?"

Realisation came to him … and increased his panic. "The ship is _alive?_" he gasped.

The Doctor gestured wildly exclaiming, "Of course _she _is … and a lovely girl she is! Still growing actually. Just let go your fear and preconceptions and _open _yourself up to her. She wants to _meet _you!"

Scott pushed down his panic as far as it would go and began deep breathing to calm himself. Some moments later, he had managed to still himself … and he opened up to her. Immediately a warm flood of greeting and delight filled him as the TARDIS reached out to him. He couldn't hear a voice, but he _knew _that she was alive, curious and very pleased to meet him. He smiled and spoke in his mind to her. _You are amazing … fantastic … wonderful … incredible … beyond my expectations. _Her flow of delight increased to the point where he thought he had reached an ecstatic state … almost.

The Doctor broke into his wonderful revelry. "Scott", he said, "We need to talk."

He looked at the Doctor slightly disoriented, his body still thrumming with the warm vibes from the TARDIS. He shook his head, then focused his attention on the Doctor.

"The main reason I've told Jack to let Ianto stay on for awhile longer and return with you to Cincinnati is to start building up a professional rapport between your Torchwood and Jack's Torchwood. I'm hoping this will lead to a connected network for Torchwood, as opposed to the way Torchwood bases on Earth operate. As lone operations. This is the 21st century where everything is set to change. You know yourself that the level of alien activity through the Rift is on the increase. Even the Rift itself is changeable and I know for a fact, that this will become more evident in the near future. Torchwood needs to open the lines of communication between it's branches. Be prepared for co-ordinated action, world-wide even. This is imperative, Scott. Because of your fortuitous connection with Ianto Jones, it makes the first step towards a unified Torchwood much easier. I don't agree with everything that UNIT does, but like any military organisation, they know how to mobilise their units throughout the world … quickly and efficiently. Torchwood needs to do this as well. While I'm on Earth, I will definitely make a point this visit, of going to see all the Torchwood bases in America and talking to their leaders."

Scott's enthusiasm grew as the Doctor spoke of his plans. "That sounds great. We've tried here to have the lines of communication open between all our American branches. But we've encountered resistance from other Torchwood branches around the world. Having you onboard, can only be a positive encouragement to the rest of the branches."

"Yes, you're right. It _will _make a difference with me onboard" the Doctor agreed enthusiastically.

Scott smiled. "And I'll admit to you, Doctor, that although I know Ianto and Jack love each other, it will still be good to spend time with him … as friends."

The Doctor paused … then stared intently at Scott. "Ianto is _madly, deeply, and impossibly _in love with Captain Jack Harkness" the Doctor gazing into the young American's eyes. "But … let's just say that Jack's track record in romances goes against him. It's not altogether his fault. Ianto has told you Jack is immortal?"

Scott felt himself immediately slammed back to Earth as the Doctor spoke on a touchy subject that made him feel uncomfortable. "Yes he did. Jack also told me. Doctor. Where are you going with this?"

The Doctor paused for a moment, then turned back. "Ianto Jones is a special person … a _very _special person. In so many ways that I can't begin to describe them. Did he mention to you that I invited him to be a Companion? Travelling with me through space and time?"

"Yes he did", Scott answered. "He told me he turned you down because Torchwood needed him. But I think he turned you down because he didn't want to leave Jack."

The Doctor continued. "That's _exactly _the reason he turned me down. He wouldn't leave Jack. Naturally I was disappointed, not to mention quite surprised. I don't make offers like that often but I have to admit, he is one person I would invite again. You see, Scott, it's because of the _depth _of Ianto's humanity, the _depth _of love he has inside that just bubbles out of him when his façade falls away … _that's _what makes Ianto so special. He is the most _human _person I have ever met … a classic example of all that is best in humanity. Even in his weaknesses and failings … a foundation of _good _is rooted deep within him and it can't help but draw him back to the light."

Scott replied in a hard tone. "As lyrical and touching as that may sound, and I'm glad that you _see _what an amazing person Ianto is, it doesn't answer my question. Where are you going with this?"

The Doctor got to the point. "Captain Jack Harkness is _not _the best person for Ianto to be involved with. I've told Jack that myself. _You _are a better person for Ianto … a much better match for him. Surely from your conversations with Jack, you would have seen this?"

Scott coloured and looked down at the metal grating beneath his feet. "I really can't make any comment about that. Out of loyalty to Ianto and a promise I made to Jack. Besides, for my part, the conversations I shared with Jack are strictly confidential. I don't think we should be discussing this matter."

The Doctor sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I just want you to know how I feel about this. Jack is my friend and Ianto is yours. I know how you feel about Ianto. I'm a Time Lord and I can sense these things. You love him and I believe your love would build Ianto up … help him to reach a potential that he never will in the shadow of Captain Jack Harkness. I persuaded Jack to allow Ianto time over here with you in Cincinnati. He didn't _like _it of course, no more than Ianto did. But I know Ianto. He needs time and space away from Jack … to think about things … consider whether he has other options?"

Scott couldn't deny that a burst of hope bloomed in his heart at the Doctor's words … but he also couldn't deny how uncomfortable he felt at the Doctor's apparent betrayal to his friend, Captain Jack Harkness. The fact that he actually _agreed _with the Doctor and had always considered himself a better man for Ianto was beside the point … something was _off._ And he didn't like it. He decided the only logical thing he could do, was to have another chat with Jack … unbeknown to either Ianto or the Doctor.

The pitch in the hum emanating from the TARDIS became strikingly discordant and Scott was suddenly fearful that he had offended her. Instantly, waves of reassurance swept through him and her hum returned to it's melodic pitch. He wondered if it wasn't him that had upset her, what had caused her to change her tone … or _who? _

Scott stared straight into the Time Lord's eyes. "I think it's best if we don't discuss this anymore. So ... an obvious change of topic. Doctor, I told Jack something in one of our phone conversations that I've never told anyone before. Now I'm making another exception and I'd like to tell you. Because you're a Time Lord. I have a friend Doctor, who shall for the time being remain nameless. This friend is human … and he's an Immortal. Just like Jack."

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Then he leapt up and began pushing buttons on his console, frowning all the while. "Aha! I thought so!" he exclaimed. Scott would really have liked to have seen what the Doctor was looking at, but felt he needed to be invited first.

The Doctor came back to his position in front of Scott and looked at him thoughtfully. "Scott. There is _no _other human on Earth who is immortal. Not one. I don't know _who _your friend is who claims to be an immortal human, but he's either deluded or he's lying to you. I'm sorry, Scott, but that's the truth. And I think it might be best if I meet your friend. Can you arrange this?"

Scott stared in shock at the Doctor. _No! It can't be true! He wouldn't lie to me. Deluded? Surely not! The Doctor must be wrong … he has to be wrong! I'm not that easily fooled, surely? No, it's not true. _

The Doctor was aware of the struggle going on within the young American. He sighed. _He's far too intelligent to be taken in by any ordinary conman. This person must be extraordinary to have led Scott to believe he's immortal. Either that or … maybe an alien? I'll have to meet him. I had better discuss this with Jack also, since he's heard about it. If he's hoodwinked Scott so completely, perhaps I'll be dealing with a rogue Time Agent. _

At last, Scott found his tongue. "I _ I don't know what to say, Doctor! I believe him! Are you sure that you haven't perhaps … well, no, of course you wouldn't have made a mistake. Perhaps your instrumentation is a little _off _or something?"

That remark was immediately met with an indignant, loud thrum from the TARDIS. And she sent a wave of discontent to the young American. He leaped back in surprise, eyes wide with fright.

"_Stop it!" _warned the Doctor sending a very private reprimand to his TARDIS. "Oh, not you, Scott … my TARDIS. She's a little touchy when it comes to any comments she perceives to be _critical _in any way. Ignore her."

That was the _last _thing Scott felt inclined to do … ignore a sentient, powerful, _upset_ time machine! He cursed himself for not asking Ianto more about the Doctor and his TARDIS when he had the opportunity. Extremely apologetic he said, "I'm sorry. Your blunt comments just … just _threw _me, Doctor. I don't know where my brain was to even _think _to question the integrity of a Time Lord … or his TARDIS! Please accept my apologies."

The Doctor grinned and the TARDIS demurred. "Scott. I think it's really important I meet this friend of yours. I'd like you to arrange that. Perhaps … perhaps it might be best if you not mention who I am."

Scott hesitated. "Will you let me think about that? I need to process what you've told me. He just seems so … genuine. I can't explain it really."

"That's what worries me," the Doctor replied "the fact that you can't explain it. Have you ever considered, Scott, the possibility that you might be dealing with an alien? A shape shifter? Or possibly, a human from the future?"

Scott's face took on a distressed look. "No, I didn't" he admitted. "I'm the leader of an organisation whose purpose is to _deal _with aliens coming to Earth. I guess you could say that I have become so inured to working with bestial-type aliens that it has never occurred to me that I might meet a humanoid alien. I feel like a fool."

The Doctor's tone softened. "Don't beat yourself up over this, Scott. It's fortunate I'm visiting Earth and can meet this friend of yours. He may be quite harmless, so there's no point worrying about it yet. He may have a valid reason for hiding his identity from you. Besides … you've met me, Scott and I'm a humanoid alien to you, aren't I? And I'm not scary, am I? I have to return to Cardiff, but I'm coming back in a couple of days. I'll meet you and Ianto in Cincinnati … once you've got Ianto settled in. We'll discuss the matter of your friend at that time and decide what to do then. How about I give you a tour of the TARDIS? I can spare some time. Would you like that?"

The TARDIS sent an encouraging wave to Scott. He beamed at the Doctor and replied, "I'd love to. Lead the way Doctor!"

Ianto was so excited after the Doctor showed him a glimpse into his and Jack's future. It was amazing … he and Jack together! He was bubbling with excitement as he keyed in Jack's number. It rang only a couple of times before it was picked up.

"_Ianto!_" Jack gasped, "Merry Christmas! How I wish I was there with you now."

"So do I, Jack" Ianto answered, feeling a knot in his stomach at the sound of his lover's voice. "But the Doctor explained everything to me, Jack. And he showed me … our future! Did he show you? Did he tell you?"

"He told me, Ianto. He didn't show me." Jack replied cautiously.

"What's wrong, Jack? Something's wrong. Is Gwen bothering you?" Ianto asked, feeling jealousy well up inside.

"No, Ianto. Thank god, _no!_" Jack replied, relief obvious in his voice. "We've come to an agreement. She's with Rhys and I'm with you. The Doctor intervened on our behalf. So did the TARDIS! Gwen is accepting this."

"What if she doesn't _keep _to it, Jack?" Ianto growled.

Jack laughed. "With the Doctor _and _the TARDIS on her case? Hell, even I wouldn't oppose _both _of them. You've got nothing to worry about. I'll keep on my guard if it makes you feel better, but I don't actually think it's necessary. Not this time."

"Alright, Jack" Ianto conceded. "I'm missing you like mad."

"Of course, you are! Why wouldn't you?" Jack purred. "I know it's a working holiday for you, but I want you to have some fun there as well! That's an _order, _Jones, Ianto Jones!"

Ianto laughed. "Well … _sir. _I had better follow your orders then … _implicitly_."

"Ianto!" growled Jack, "You know what effect that has on me … you're being cruel!"

Ianto purred. "It must be the jet lag, _sir_. I've forgotten. Remind me."

Jack was about to continue the long-distance flirting when a familiar alarm rang out. Ianto heard it too. "_Oh shit!" _Jack groaned. "I don't _believe _it! There wasn't supposed to be _any _Rift activity today! Oh geez, I have to go Yan! Hopefully it'll just be a drunken Weevil or two. I'll call Owen in if I need to. He's on standby. Look, I'll ring you later, Yan, okay? Sorry to dash off like this."

Ianto sighed. "I know, Jack. You have to go. But no heroics, mind. Just because you come back, doesn't mean you have to throw yourself in harm's way. Be careful, cariad."

"I will, Ianto. For you. I love you, Ianto" Jack whispered in a strangled voice.

Ianto felt the sadness well up. "I love you, too cariad. Now go. I'll talk to you later."

Jack hung up and Ianto sat on the bed, staring at the phone and fighting down the fear that Jack would die … again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 When Angels sigh at Christmas**

Owen was less than enthusiastic to be called out by Jack, but he had been expecting the phone call. Toshiko was also monitoring the Rift from home so she had warned him that Jack might call him. She soothed his ruffled feathers by promising him a special treat with their Christmas dinner and an _extra _special evening. Her words did much to assuage his discontent.

Owen had been enjoying catching glimpses of the Christmas Special on TV, while helping Toshiko in the kitchen with food preparation. Not that he was much use, really but he _was _trying.

"Awww" cooed Toshiko softly, quickly wiping her hands on a tea towel and moving into the lounge. A choir of young children were singing a special composition written just for them. It was called _When Angels Sigh at Christmas, _the story of a group of young children who decide to do good deeds on Christmas Day for family, friends and neighbours. Owen rolled his eyes.

Toshiko whacked him lightly on the arm. "Don't be such a killjoy Owen. They're _adorable! _They look like little Angels themselves. And they sing like Angels."

"_Whatever_" muttered Owen, completely unmoved by both the sight of the children dressed up in red and white, full-length robes … and the sound of their high voices. Owen turned to get his coat on, gave Toshiko a kiss, and then opened the front door. He turned back once to see an amazing look on Toshiko's face as she lost herself in the sight and sound of the children … it was _awe. _Owen's eyes followed along Toshiko's line of sight. The camera had zoomed in on one child; a small blue-eyed, blonde boy who looked like an Angel. Owen smiled, then quietly closed the door.

The roar of the SUV and the screech of brakes announced Jack's arrival. Owen was already walking out the door of the entranceway to the apartment complex as the vehicle shuddered to a halt.

"Brilliant, Jack!" yelled Owen grumpily to his boss. "You've just managed to put damn skid marks on a newly sealed road!"

Jack yelled back, "Look at it as a designer accessory! And they're damn straight!"

Owen tutted to himself, yanking the door open. "Well you're right, Jack. After all, you stopped in the _middle _of the road, instead of hitting the curb!"

"Merry Christmas, Owen, lovely to see you too!" replied Jack. "Let's get these Weevils tucked up into our 5-star accommodation, where they can serenade Janet! Then I can enjoy the rest of my Christmas in _your _cheerful company!"

"You _wish, _Harkness!" snarked Owen. He was actually relieved to have a short break from helping Toshiko prepare the dinner. Just as well his stomach was of an iron constitution with Jack's erratic driving. He chuckled.

"What's so funny, Owen?" Jack asked, curious at the strange look of good-natured confusion on his medic's face.

"Well …" Owen began in a mystified tone, "I love Toshiko to distraction, but _honestly_! What the hell was wrong with good old roast turkey, cranberry sauce, three veg and roast spuds? Followed by Christmas pud and custard? Who the hell has hor doeuvres on Christmas Day? Not to mention all those complicated salady and fishy dishes she began preparing at the bloody crack of dawn? I mean, a good Christmas roast takes an hour at tops to prepare. Make the stuffing, chuck the turkey in the oven, leave the vegies soaking in water … and the _rest _of your day is free til teatime! Simple!"

Jack began chuckling. "_Owen! _This is your first Christmas _together. _Toshiko wants to make it _special! _You should be grateful she thinks you're worth the effort she's putting into it! A lot of people wouldn't bother."

Owen screwed his face up. "Yeah, I know. And I tried to help her out with a couple of suggestions of my own. But _no! _My ideas were just chucked out the window!"

Jack grinned trying not to erupt into laughter. But still he asked. "So … what were your ideas?"

Owen replied. "Well, because she had her heart set on so many fiddly courses, I suggested we pull out some sausage rolls and savouries from the freezer, boil up some savs, chop everything up into _dainty _bites and serve with tomato sauce! What could be easier?"

Jack roared with laughter as he imagined the look of horrified disbelief on Toshiko's face at her partner's culinary suggestions. _How can someone whose delicacy with a scalpel is up there with world-class surgeons; be so crass, so clueless … and lack finesse? _

"_What?" _exclaimed Owen indignantly, poking an elbow in Jack's side.

"Sorry, Owen! I shouldn't laugh", Jack answered trying to calm down. "I'm no Master Chef myself, but even _I _have some sense of what is appropriate for a Christmas meal and what is not! Don't worry about it, Owen. Just leave it to Tosh. She's probably glad to have you out from under her feet. And you're going to _love _her variation on Christmas dinner. I'm sure of it!"

"Yeah, yeah … whatever" Owen muttered. "Pull over on your right and we'll go down that service lane. Bit of a shortcut to the warehouse."

Jack followed Owen's directions and accelerated down the lane, then slammed the brakes on when he ran out of room. Owen's annoyed glare was accompanied by a sharp thump to Jack's shoulder.

"Hey! That hurt, Owen!" Jack protested, rubbing the sore spot.

"So did the whiplash, Jack!" Owen retorted.

Both men got out of the SUV, checked their guns were loaded and that they had Weevil spray with them. Then stealthily moving around the front end of the Warehouse, they headed up the side to where the sounds of scuffling could be heard.

"There's only two of them, Owen" Jack said quietly, "and it sounds like they're together. Good. Let's go grab us some Christmas entertainment for Janet!" They crept closer to the noise, drawing their guns as they neared the corner of the warehouse. They turned the corner … and gaped in shock. Owen glared fiercely at Jack, being the first to holster his weapon, muttering something about "Ancient derelicts who need glasses as well as intelligence._" _

Seated happily on a couple of wooden crates, warming themselves around a fire in a drum with sausages on sticks near the flames, were two hobos dressed in warm, fur coats. Jack quickly holstered his Webley.

"Merry Christmas!" Jack called out to them, his eyes staring intently at them. The two men turned and glowered at Jack and Owen, their faces dark with resentment. They didn't say a word. Jack and Owen slowly moved forward, then stopped.

"Okay … we'll just leave you to your meal, gentlemen. It looks _good! _Bon appetite!" Jack said to them inhaling deeply. Then with a nod, he turned on his heel and walked swiftly back around the side of the warehouse.

"How the _fuck _could you mistake them for Weevils, Jack? They may be hobos but after all, they _are _human!" Owen fumed at his boss, not noticing that Jack's steps had gone quieter.

Suddenly Jack turned to Owen, finger to his lips and jerked him around the way they had just come. He hissed at his medic. "They're not Weevils, for sure. But they're _not _human. We're going back there, weapons drawn, and safety off."

Owen looked incredulously at Jack. "What the _fuck _are you talking about?" he whispered.

"It's their smell. I _know _that smell … and it isn't from Earth. They're humanoid aliens, Owen. Xavadorns. Space Scavengers. They haven't _fallen _through the Rift … they've hitched a ride on it to get here and that's how they'll return."

Owen stopped. "What the hell are _Space Scavengers _and why are they here on Earth?"

Jack reluctantly halted. "They drop in on worlds for easy pickings, usually the _young _of the species on the planet they've landed on. In our case … children. Kidnap, escape, and sell them off as slaves on the black market. Fortunately, they're pretty much cowards so we'll be able to force them to leave."

Owen's face darkened with rage and he pulled his gun out, flicked the safety off and began creeping back to the edge of the warehouse, Jack moving silently with him. At Jack's signal, they turned sharply around the corner, weapons thrust in front of them … in time for Owen to see them in their _true _alien form. Humanoid, but _not _human.

The two Xavadorns were taken by surprise and didn't have time to implant the images of hobos in Jack and Owen's minds. And it wasn't a fire in a metal drum they were standing in front of. It was a cage made of a strange, green metal … with an unconscious child lying inside it.

Jack fired a warning shot just above their heads and snarled at them. "Back away from that cage. _Now! And g_et the _fuck _off this planet, _Space Scum! _The next shots we fire go through your heads!"

The two aliens weren't close enough to their weapons to use them and they realised they couldn't fool the two men again. They backed away, then both pushed buttons on their belts. They instantly shot up in a flash of light into the sky … then were taken by the Rift.

Jack and Owen ran to the cage, holstering their weapons. It was locked, but Jack used his Vortex Manipulator to unlock it, then he opened the cage door. Owen immediately stepped in to check the child, a young boy of about four or five years old.

"He's drugged, but it won't harm him. They don't sell damaged goods. Any sign of injuries due to a scuffle, Owen?" Jack asked.

"No, he appears to be okay. Vitals are good, as if he's just deeply asleep. You ring Tosh and get her to check the Police database. See if there's a report of a missing child. I'll look after this little chap." Owen cradled the young boy gently in his arms, so thankful that Jack had made a mistake about sighting Weevils.

Jack had finished the call to a shocked Toshiko by the time Owen had carefully lifted the child out of the cage. The two men walked slowly back to the SUV.

"Keep your bloody speed down, Harkness!" Owen whispered harshly. "Precious cargo onboard."

Jack nodded and they got in the SUV before setting off towards the Police Station. Jack _did _drive a lot slower than usual and more carefully. By the time Jack had pulled the SUV up to Cardiff Central Police Station, Owen had gotten the details of the young lad's abduction from his back garden from Toshiko.

"Bloody _bastards!_" Owen growled softly to Jack. "His name is Daffyd Llewellyn and he's five years old. His parents and some relatives were all in the garden watching the young ones playing with their Christmas presents. Apparently at the end of the garden is a shed with a grotto behind it. Young Daffyd went down to the grotto on his own and those bastards must have gotten him there. Gate in the wall backs onto a wasteland. Nobody saw or heard anything. It was only when the adults noticed he was missing, that they began to search for him … and found the back gate open. The lock on it was too high for Daffyd to reach, so they thought an adult had put their hand over the top and opened it. His family must be going _insane_ with worry!"

Jack nodded. "Let's get him inside. Cover story is that we were checking on a report of a Weevil sighting when we surprised two men acting suspiciously around the service lane leading to the abandoned warehouses off Lloyd Road. We followed them around to the back of the warehouse and found them with the child in the cage. They can go check the cage for themselves. We'll give them vague descriptions of the two men dressed as hobos."

Owen turned his head to face Jack, confusion on his face. "Why not just tell them the truth? About the Xavadorns."

Jack replied, "Because the _truth _is that Cardiff Police have enough trouble dealing with Weevil sightings, let alone a _new _species of aliens invading Earth. Especially _humanoid _aliens. Can you imagine the panic that would cause? It would have every copper thinking he's just sighted a humanoid alien every time he sees someone who looks a bit different."

Owen countered, "Yeah, well, what if those bastards come back? Or other Xavadorns? Shouldn't we err on the side of caution?"

Jack looked with a hard gaze at his medic. "They _won't _be back! I guarantee it. I recognised their species, but not _who_ they were. One of them recognised _me. _Not as Captain Jack Harkness, but as the Time Agent I used to be. Xavadorns' emotions are linked to scent glands in their bodies. You can't _see _their emotions … you _smell _them. And I smelt _fear _coming from the Xavadorn nearest the cage. A lot of fear! I haven't met them as Captain Jack Harkness, so I must have encountered the terrified one as a Time Agent. They _won't _be back now they know I'm here. And they'll spread the word."

Owen nodded, understanding giving him assurance. They got out of the SUV and entered the Police Station, the boy sleeping soundly. Jack flashed his Torchwood card at the Reception desk and immediately launched into the cover story to the Sergeant on duty, then sat down to complete his statement. The Police Surgeon and Owen took the young boy into a side room to be examined. He was starting to show signs of waking up.

Within a quarter of an hour, Daffyd's parents had arrived, teary-eyed but overflowing with gratitude, relief and joy to know their son had been rescued and was safe and sound. By the time Owen and the surgeon had satisfied themselves that the boy was fine and wouldn't suffer any lasting effects from the drug, Daffyd had woken up. He still let Owen carry him out to his parents who both wept with relief.

His mother grabbed him from Owen's arms and buried her face in his blonde curls, softly weeping and still trembling with emotion. Daffyd's father extended his hand to both Jack and Owen, thanking him profusely through his own tears.

Ten minutes later, Jack and Owen left the Police Station. Both men were subdued but in a good way. They hadn't intended to be heroes, but they were so glad that they had been in the right place at the right time … even if it had been for the _wrong _reason.

Lost in their own thoughts which featured a cherub-faced, blonde boy with sky-blue eyes, the journey back to Toshiko's flat was spent in a comfortable silence. As Owen stepped out of the SUV, he invited his Captain in for a drink. Jack shook his head, saying he had to leave for Alice's soon and wanted to ring Ianto before he left the Hub. Owen nodded and turned to walk away. Then he stopped and turned back to the SUV. Without a word, he indicated that Jack should get out of the vehicle. Puzzled, Jack got out and walked around the SUV to stand directly in front of Owen, his eyebrow quirked in query.

Owen smiled … a _real _smile that Jack had never seen on his face before … then moved into Jack's personal space. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms tightly around a surprised Jack and muttered, "Merry Christmas, Jack!"

Jack raised his arms and returned the embrace and replied, "Merry Christmas, Owen. And Merry Christmas to Tosh." Both men broke away, Owen turning for the entranceway and Jack turning to the SUV. Neither man looked back as they walked away, but each of them knew exactly how the other was feeling … and both men smiled.

When he arrived back at the Hub, Jack ran straight up to his office, the euphoria from their rescue of the young boy still clinging to him. He had to tell Ianto. Taking a seat, he reached for his phone … then paused. _The Doctor. The Doctor is still there with Ianto and Scott. _Jack's face contorted into an ugly grimace as his last conversation with the Time Lord flashed through his mind. He curled his hands into tight fists and slammed them down on his desk, curses issuing from his mouth. Then he stopped. Realisation filtered through … and all Jack's rage melted away.

_If the Doctor had agreed to take me to collect Ianto … or if he'd let me come with him to see Ianto … I wouldn't have been here to see the Rift spike. I wouldn't have been here to collect Owen. Because I _knew_ what they were. If Owen and Tosh had gone out in response to the Rift spike, they would have left believing they had encountered two hobos enjoying their own style of Christmas. And Daffyd would have been taken … and his parents would have endured the worst Christmas of their lives. _

The tension seeped out of Jack's body and his hands uncurled. He felt a strange sense of … _serenity_. Taking a deep breath, then exhaling it slowly, Jack got out his mobile and rang Ianto.

"_Jack?" _a soft and anxious Welsh voice answered after two rings. "Are you alright? Were you hurt?"

Jack smiled down the phone, then replied, "I'm fine, Ianto, I'm really fine. Owen and I went out on the call and we were fine."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" Ianto asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"No, Ianto, I'm not. Can't you hear it in my voice?"

There was a pause. "Yes. I can. You are alright. But … there's something else. Can't put my finger on it, but there's definitely _something _else. What happened?"

Jack relaxed and began to tell Ianto the events that ensued when he and Owen responded to that call; all the while seeing in his mind, the sky-blue eyes of a blonde-haired boy. At the end of his explanation, tears of happiness were falling down his cheeks.

He smiled as he heard the distinctive sounds of gentle sobbing down the phone line.

"Oh, Jack" Ianto croaked softly, "That is _amazing! _Thank God you were there! Thank God you and Owen saved that young boy. I'm overwhelmed!"

"So am I, Ianto … so am I" Jack agreed.

"I wish I had been there, Jack … with you" Ianto mused.

"I wish you were here with me _now_, Ianto. But … I'm glad I was here today."

"I'm glad you were _there _today, Jack. You and Owen gave a family the _best _Christmas of their lives! They'll never forget you two."

"I love you, Jones, Ianto Jones."

"I love you, Captain Jack Harkness. Always and forever."

"Ianto. Can I ring you when I get to Alice's home? So you can talk to her and Stephen."

"I'd like that Jack, but … isn't she angry with me? For leaving you?"

"No, Ianto. Alice is angry with _me _… for being stupid enough to drive you away!"

"_Jaaack! _It's in the past, behind us. We've got a future to look forward to. When I come home."

The joy in Jack's heart climbed up a few more notches. This was hard … _really _hard, but he figured if he stayed calm, stayed patient while Ianto was away, he might just be right where he was supposed to be. And maybe Ianto was really where he was _meant _to be.

"Jack!" Ianto's voice sounded startled. "I'll ring you back when you get to Alice's home. I can hear that Scott and the Doctor have just stepped out of the TARDIS and I think I need to be out there now."

Jack chuckled. "You go and be where _you _need to be and I'll go and be where _I'm _meant to be. I'll be thinking of you … as always."

"Love you cariad", Ianto whispered softly.

"And tell that Doctor not to run late returning! Alice will blame _me _if we're late for dinner!"

"I will. And Jack? I'm so _proud _of what you and Owen did today. The thought of your heroic rescue has lightened my heart."

"It lightened _my _heart, Ianto. You go now and chivvy that Doctor along! Love you Yan."

"Love you cariad." Then the phone clicked off.

Jack leaned back in his chair, lost in happy thoughts of his Ianto and a young boy named Daffyd. He smiled. He wasn't angry at the Doctor anymore. But he wasn't going to let the Time Lord off the hook when he came back. He'd let the Doctor see how angry he still was. Even if he had to fake it.

Well … for a little while anyway …


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 The TARDIS Interferes **

Ianto got up off the bed where he had been lounging while talking to Jack. He headed out to the lounge, the raised voices of Scott and the Doctor alerting him. Ianto ignored the tension thick in the room and asked the only thing he could think of. "Coffee and tea, then?"

Two heads swivelled around to stare at him. Scott was caught off guard; the Doctor's face broke into a grin. "Yes, thanks, Ianto. Tea would be fine. Then I must be off. For now. I will catch up with you both in Cincinnati."

Ianto smiled and turned towards the kitchenette. Scott recovered himself and muttered, "Excuse me", to the Doctor, followed Ianto to check if he was okay after his call to Jack. Scott's initial glance at Ianto revealed fresh tear tracks down the young man's face. That worried him.

Scott came behind Ianto carefully and asked, "Are you alright?"

Ianto turned with an empty mug in his hand and answered with a sweet smile, "Yes". Scott saw his grey-blue eyes shining with light. His heart sank. The call had gone well. Plastering a smile on his own face he said, "That's great. I'm pleased."

He hoped Ianto hadn't seen the lie in his eyes and as he wandered back out to the Doctor, he couldn't help but wish that Ianto's eyes would fill with that light when they looked at _him. _

The Doctor sensed the young American's disappointment and sadness. He hoped it wouldn't stop him from doing the _one _thing that was so important. He couldn't influence the dispirited young man by telling him _exactly _what he wanted him to do. That could cause problems with explanations in advance of the event … and could trigger changes or alternate time lines running parallel to the _true _time line that had to be followed.

When he returned, the Doctor decided he'd put more effort into helping the two men bond closer together. Scott was a very private individual in his personal life. He wouldn't allow _anyone _who wasn't very close to him, into his inner circles of family and friends. And that's what the Doctor needed … Scott to feel close enough to Ianto to bring him into his inner circle. And meet the one person that Ianto needed to know and befriend, so he would _remember _him when the time came to save the world.

"Ianto", the Doctor called out to him, "When we've had our drinks, I'd like you to join me for about five minutes in the TARDIS. That okay with you?"

"Fine", replied Ianto in a loud voice, "No problem, Doctor." He was feeling _good _after talking with Jack. He felt more assured of Jack's love for him than he had ever done before. He mused with a small smile, how weird it was to consider that he had gained the amorous attention of _two _incredibly handsome, amazing men. The dark side of his nature wondered if he should take a leaf from Jack's book and have _both _of them.

He shook his head in annoyance with himself. That line of thinking wasn't going to get him anywhere. And he knew he respected Scott too much to play with his feelings knowing how the young American felt about him. Ianto wasn't blind or stupid. He _knew _Scott was in love with him … _still _in love with him after all this time apart. Or perhaps seeing him again had sparked it off again for him. Ianto wasn't a player … and Ianto had Jack.

Scott wondered what the Doctor was up to asking Ianto to join him _again _in the TARDIS. Well, it was none of his business. Best he kept his nose out of the Doctor's affairs.

"Doctor", Scott began, "I don't pretend to know or understand you. Possibly I've taken my life in my hands saying some of the things I've said to you today. I'm ignorant of the correct protocols that apply with Time Lords. I'm sorry if anything I've said to you has given you cause for offence. I assure you, that was never my intention."

The Doctor laughed kindly at him, "Oh, you worry too much. Honestly. Nothing you've said or done has offended me. I doubt very much that you _could _offend me. Many have tried … all have failed! Don't get me wrong, I have been _upset _at times by the words or actions of others. But I doubt very much that you would fall into that category."

Ianto walked in on the end of their conversation with a tray of drinks and chocolate biscuits. He innocently remarked, "Scott. You don't have an unpleasant bone in your body. You _couldn't _be offensive, even if you tried. It just isn't in your nature."

Scott turned a dazzling smile upon Ianto, who blushed in return. The Doctor smiled. _If only you two could be together for real. You're perfect for each other. Jack Harkness doesn't deserve someone like you, Ianto Jones. But Scott does. I just wish it could all be different for you two … _

"Well" said the Doctor, deliberately breaking up the tender moment. "I'll give you both a call and let you know when I'm visiting. Just pop out your phones. No, don't bother telling me your numbers." He whipped out his sonic screwdriver from one of his pockets, pressed buttons as he aimed it at each phone in turn, and then smiled at them both.

Ianto frowned. "That only gives you local coverage. You need the International Code for America, possibly the State code as well."

The Doctor shook his head. "Oh, no! My sonic screwdriver adjusts for that the minute I make the call. So Ianto, just come with me a minute."

"Very well" Ianto agreed smiling at the Time Lord and following him into the TARDIS.

As the door closed behind the two men and they walked up to the control console, Ianto turned to the Doctor. "What's this about?"

The Doctor looked at him with a serious expression on his face. "I just wanted to check you were okay with staying here in the States. I realise it's hard for you to be separated from Jack like this, but I just want you to understand that it's only temporary. I'll be coming back, probably before New Year. A few things I need to sort out in London."

"London?" Ianto queried in surprise.

The Doctor's response was enthusiastic. "Yes. Apart from wanting to visit Martha and meet her fiancé Tom, I need to talk to the Brigadier. From UNIT. Clarify a few things with him. I get on well with the Brigadier. Actually, I always have. No matter which Brigadier is in charge, I get on with them all. Of course, it's probably my charm." Ianto laughed.

The Doctor was about to suggest they leave the TARDIS when she prompted him. _I have gifts for Ianto and Scott. Ianto can collect them. _The Doctor slapped his forehead with his hand. "Oh, Ianto! The TARDIS has just reminded me! We've got a gift for you … and one for Scott!"

Ianto turned and stared at him stupidly. All he could think to say was, "But I haven't got anything for _you!_"

The Doctor laughed and shook his head. "No need! But do come along and we'll search these gifts out." The Doctor extended his arm to the passageway that suddenly opened in the far wall and gestured for the young Welshman to enter. He was about to follow Ianto through when the TARDIS caused the doorway to suddenly disappear.

"Hey!" the Time Lord protested. 'What's your game, Missy, what are you playing at?" She giggled at him. _The gifts are for Ianto and Scott, not you! There's no reason why you have to see them, is there? _

"Now look here, Missy" the Doctor replied in an annoyed tone, "Playing games with the guests and _not _letting me in on it, is not on! Come on then, open up!" The TARDIS ignored him. He passed a hand over his forehead and sighed. "May as well just wait", he muttered.

Five minutes later, the door appeared and a rather sheepish looking Ianto walked out in the main control room. He was carrying two small parcels in his hand, one slightly larger than the other. He assumed the Doctor knew what they were, so just said to him, "We'll open them when we get to Cincinnati. Apparently we're having Christmas dinner with some of Scott's Torchwood team. Thank you, Doctor." _And thank you, TARDIS from Scott and myself. I look forward to opening them. _

The TARDIS hummed in contentment. She _liked _Ianto Jones. She wanted what was _best _for Ianto … and that _wasn't _Captain Jack Harkness. She couldn't understand why her Doctor couldn't see that there _was _a way Ianto could do his part in future events … from Torchwood Cincinnati with Scott. It was _simple. _When the time came, Ianto would _realise _the significance of the special meeting he was fated to have, and would act on it. And he would ensure that every other Torchwood was made aware of that important fact … _especially _Torchwood Cardiff.

The TARDIS decided to _do _something about it. She waited patiently until Ianto moved closer to her console. Then she gave a tiny _jerk. _Ianto's hand reached out and grabbed the console to balance himself. The TARDIS acted immediately, sending a short, sharp jolt of her _life _racing through his body right where it needed to go … to feed that tiny flicker of attraction that Ianto had for Scott.

Ianto's body jolted in surprise, his eyes wide and staring. Then he blinked a couple of times and a strange sensation flooded his senses.

The Doctor was bent down looking underneath the TARDIS to see what had caused that movement, so he missed what had happened. He got out his sonic screwdriver and checked the main drive and everything else he could think of that might be malfunctioning. But the results came back the same. Negative. Everything was in perfect working order.

An idle thought occurred to the Doctor. _Surely not. Why? What would her reason be? _He confronted his ship. _What did you do, Missy, and why? _The TARDIS refused to answer, merely sending him waves of smugness and a determination not to explain herself. He stood up and looked at Ianto. _Well, no change there. Same starry-eyed look he had when he came out from talking with Jack. No harm done. _The TARDIS sniggered.

"Alright then. Guess it was a false alarm. I'd best let you get back to Scott then and head off myself. I'll just pop out with you and say good bye to him." Leading the way out of the TARDIS, the Doctor missed the burning light in Ianto's eyes and the tiny smile that graced his lips.

Scott looked up as the TARDIS door opened and returned the Doctor's beaming smile at him. Ianto's head was down as he walked slowly back to stand by Scott's side.

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pocket. "Well, thanks for the hospitality and conversation. And think over what I've told you … both of you. I'll be with you both before New Year so we can all celebrate together! For now, Merry Christmas!"

Without further adieu, the Doctor turned on his heel and entered the TARDIS. Less than 10 seconds later, Ianto and Scott watched wistfully as the TARDIS slowly disappeared from sight, leaving their hair sticking out on end in her wake.

Ianto and Scott turned to look at each other and smiled. Ianto laid the two parcels in his hands down on the coffee table. "Gifts for us from the Doctor ... and the TARDIS." Scott's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "We can get him something in Cincinnati." Ianto nodded in agreement.

Scott reached for Ianto's arm and lead him out to the patio. The first streaks of daylight were shooting pale lines of gold across the skyline; the advent of dawn in a city that never sleeps. Outside on the patio, the sounds and sights of New York city overwhelmed Ianto; flashes of neon far below him forming an everchanging crazy patchwork quilt; the echoes of car horns and traffic moving like ants along the roads; the dark sky lightened with the city lights below; the thickened air from the pollution of a large, thriving American city.

"Enjoy the sights and sounds of one of our major cities while you can, Ianto. Where I'm taking you at 1200 hours today, our city is like a small village compared to New York. Probably similar to Cardiff, though I think you'll find Cincinnati a bit smaller. Not nearly as _wondrous_ and humming as New York. But it's home, Ianto and I wouldn't swap it for the world."

Ianto turned and looked full in Scott's eyes and spoke softly. "I _am_ enjoying the sights and sounds. And they're not down there in that _huge _metropolis of New York. All the wonder I see is up here, staring me in the face."

Scott startled in surprise at Ianto's words … then his heart skipped several beats when he saw the light shining out of Ianto's eyes … at _him. _He laughed nervously and said, "That's because I'm 100% _gorgeous _Ianto! Surprised you hadn't noticed before."

Ianto's eyes dipped suddenly and colour suffused his cheeks. In a low voice he replied, "Oh, I noticed Scott. I've _always _noticed." Feeling suddenly confused and embarrassed with what he had just said and what he was _feeling _towards Scott, Ianto turned abruptly and walked quickly inside.

Just as confused, Scott followed him slowly in, wondering what was going on with Ianto. _Is he flirting with me? Or is he just having me on? Either way, it's got my temperature rising! Shit, what am I thinking? Ianto's in love with Jack, not me! I can't play these games … not with him. He … he means too much to me. No! He's just missing Jack. _

Ianto had seated himself with his head down, on one of the lounge chairs, his eyes finding the creamy swirls in the carpet _extremely _interesting. His head was swimming with crazy thoughts and fantasies about Scott. Not to mention his body … well, that was _betraying _him too! Ianto hadn't lied to Scott. He had _always _noticed just how handsome the young American was. If he hadn't already been in love with Jack, he'd have found it easy to fall into Scott's strong, beautiful arms. He mentally reprimanded himself.

_Stop it, just stop it! I'm missing Jack. That's what the problem is. I'm missing him. I should ring him … get my bearings again. All I need to do is hear his voice again and I'll be back on track. Whisper a few leading remarks, listen to his innuendos and he'll be back in my dreams. Yeah! That's what I'll do. Maybe close the door and have a little phone sex. That might help. _

"Ianto? Are you alright?" Scott asked solicitously.

Ianto looked up at Scott and all his strong reserve and good intentions unravelled. His breath hitched as he looked into Scott's amazing green eyes … and he came undone. "No", he whispered, "I'm _not _alright. I need to ring Jack."

Scott's shoulders slumped as he tasted the bitter tang of disappointment once more. Even though he knew … _really _knew that this was for the best, that _fooling around _with Ianto would be one, _huge _mistake they'd both regret, a part of him had _hoped _that the young Welshman had been offering him something more. It was obvious now that he wasn't.

"Yes, of course." Scott replied. "You need Jack. I understand." And he turned quickly away and headed for the bathroom. "I'm just going to jump in the shower. Freshen up a bit … while _you're_ on the phone." Scott hadn't meant to let bitterness colour his voice. He could have kicked himself for exposing his feelings like that.

Ianto suddenly jumped up. "Scott, wait! _Please! _I don't want you to go!" His heart pounded in his chest as he saw the American stop and turn slowly to face him. He didn't move from the doorway. Scott's face was set in a hard expression.

"What's going on here, Ianto? What are you doing?" he asked, exasperation in his voice.

Ianto drew in a deep breath and tried not to lower his eyes from Scott's steady gaze. "I _ I don't really_ want_ to ring Jack! It's just that … I think I _need _to ring him. I'm not coping."

Scott sighed. "Look, Ianto. You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm here as your friend. I know you're missing Jack. That's obvious … it's understandable. I'm here if you need me. But I know that right now, it's Jack you need."

Ianto's screwed his eyes shut for a moment, wondering why the hell he was about to say something that he shouldn't even be _thinking_, let alone give voice to. "Scott. I do have to explain. For my sake as much as yours. _Please … _just hear me out! I don't understand it myself, but the thing is, I'm _fighting like hell _my attraction to you! Nothing new there, I've _always_ been attracted to you … from the moment I first laid eyes on you, only now, it's suddenly _so _much stronger. It's bloody _overwhelming! _And it's got nothing to do with missing Jack! Oh god, I'm raving now! Ringing Jack … I thought that would _help _me … help me _cope_ with these crazy thoughts and desires and dreams going around and around in my head for you! And I _do _love Jack, I really do! But … it wouldn't take that much for me to fall for you, Scott. But that isn't fair to _you _… or to Jack. _Fuck! _I'm a bigger mess than I thought. I'm sorry. I'm not making sense now. Not even to myself! _Fuck!_" Ianto slumped back down in the chair, head hung down in shame and tears pooling in his eyes.

Scott's heart was pounding in his chest and he hoped like hell it wasn't as loud in Ianto's ears as it was in his own. He was rooted to the spot … in shock. He understood what Ianto was saying, but he didn't _want _to understand. That would lead to chaos … mayhem … and unimaginable pain. Now Scott felt betrayed by his own racing thoughts about Ianto. He knew he shouldn't … knew he _must not _…

"Ianto?" he asked, cursing now as he heard the tremor in his voice, but burning hope just pushed him on. "Are you saying what I _think _you're saying? That you _want _me?"

Ianto's head lifted up and his stormy blue gaze pierced Scott's heart with it's raw honesty. Ianto didn't say a word. He didn't have to. His eyes held _all _the answer Scott needed.

The young American gave Ianto a small, sweet smile of acceptance. Ianto sprang to his feet again and gazed steadily into Scott's eyes … which widened in surprise as he felt Ianto slip his hand into his, gently cradling it … _intimately _… and lead him slowly backwards to sit with him on the settee. "Let's talk ... just talk" Ianto offered.

"Doctor?" yelled Jack, running down the steps from his office the moment he heard the tell-tale signs of the TARDIS arriving back in the main Hub. He waited until the blue Police box materialised fully and the door swung open.

"About time!" he greeted the Time Lord. "Nice for some who just go swanning off to enjoy themselves in New York while others like myself have to stay and work?"

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up. _"Really? _On Christmas Day? I thought the Rift was quiet at the moment."

"Yeah, well it was!" Jack scoffed. "Until we got a couple of _unexpected _and _unwanted _visitors riding the Rift to Earth!" That got the Doctor's attention. Jack smirked, then began a full explanation of the rescue of the little blonde boy he and Owen had been involved with. The Doctor was moved by the amazing rescue.

"So, Doctor? How was Ianto looking to you?" Jack asked. He already _knew _how Ianto was feeling … missing him like crazy and still in love with him.

"Pretty good, under the circumstances", the Doctor answered plainly. "Missing _you _like mad but I guess you don't need me to tell you that! The look on his face after he got off the phone from you, well, he looked like all his Christmases had come at once."

Jack smirked at the Doctor, "Yeah … I figured that after talking with him. Of course, who _wouldn't _miss me?"

"Humph! I see your confidence is back in full strength. Pity you threw humility out the window when your ego returned" the Doctor mused.

"Hey!" Jack protested in mock indignation, "I can do _humble_. Just tell me where and when and I'll make like the proverbial humble pie! Slice me up and serve me with cream!"

The Doctor laughed at his friend. It was hard to stay serious when Jack was in a humorous mood. He walked back towards the TARDIS yelling over his shoulder, "Just got to pick up my bag. Packed already. And I've got a few small gifts for Alice and Steven … as a thank you for having me."

Jack followed the Doctor back into the TARDIS. He sobered and in a serious voice asked the Doctor, "So tell me. Is Scott Bradford really that handsome?"

The Doctor turned to stare at Jack, his gaze incredulous. "Well of _course _he is, Jack, you've seen his picture. If anything, he's _more _handsome in real life. Give _you_ a run for your money, Jack. Not to mention, youth is on his side."

"Ouch!" Jack grimaced, "Why is it everyone focuses on _youth _these days? I look damn good for _my_ years! Never a lack of admirers, I'll have you know!"

"_Now _would be a good time to make like the proverbial humble pie!" the Doctor grinned, leaning lightly on the console panel.

"Have you got the cream?" Jack smirked back at him.

"If you're worried that Ianto's head will be turned by that sun-tanned, built-like-a-god, modern day Adonis, who _incidentally_ has a character to match his good looks, well … you can rest assured. I don't know what you've done to that young Welshman, but he _definitely _only has eyes and ears for you, Jack" the Doctor answered honestly. "I just hope Ianto gets close enough in friendship to Scott for that little _meeting _to take place."

Jack didn't take in the last part of what the Doctor had said. His mind and heart were preoccupied warming themselves in the Doctor's nonchalant affirmation. His Christmas had just brightened up considerably. Spending time with Alice and Steven was just icing on the cake.

Jack never noticed the change in hum from the TARDIS. The Doctor did. _What are you so happy about, Missy? Humming away like you've just received the best Christmas present in the world. And why so smug? What have you been up to? _

The TARDIS didn't answer. She just kept on humming merrily away to herself …


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: **__My apologies for the late update. Work has been topsy turvy and I've ended up working long, hard days and being too tired to work on my stories when I come home at night. But the weekend is here and another chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it. _

**Chapter 16 Christmas with Family **

Jack hummed away to himself while the Doctor fiddled around with last minute adjustments on his TARDIS. He had already made a pit stop at the Rift and Jack was beginning to get impatient. The fact they had plenty of time was beside the point; he wanted to _be _with Alice and Stephen! After the amazing phone call with Ianto, Jack was happier than he had been 24 hours ago … and he wanted to enjoy as much of Christmas Day with his daughter and grandson as he could.

"What's the _problem, _Doctor?" Jack asked in exasperation, "Can I help you?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No problem, Jack. I'm just doing a bit of fine tuning. I have a surprise or two for your young grandson that I think he might like. _She_ likes him, Jack. So we're working on this together."

His curiosity piqued, Jack asked, "What's the surprise then?" He peered closer to where the Doctor was hunched underneath the control panel aiming his sonic screwdriver at a small unit.

The Doctor looked up at Jack peering down at him and grinned. "Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it? _You _are going to enjoy the little innovation we're working on. So just stand over there out of the way and carry on humming."

Jack felt affronted at how the Doctor was treating him like a child. He stomped over to the couch, flopped down on it … and pouted. The Doctor just smirked at him.

Twenty minutes later, the Doctor crawled out from under the panel with a huge grin on his face. "All done! Right. We're off then!" Jack leapt to his feet with a smile on his face and joined the Doctor at the controls. He knew how to co-pilot and this was part of the fun in travelling with the Time Lord … helping to drive the TARDIS.

Two minutes later, they had landed safely in the back garden of Alice's semi-detached home. Stephen's sharp hearing had picked up the weird noise coming from outside. Alice yelled out, "Wait!" but Stephen was typical of any ten year old boy; rush into the unknown first, then ask questions … a lot like his favourite uncle.

Stephen careened down the back steps and ran to the door of the blue Police box. He was hopping up and down with excitement, face flushed and eyes shining bright. "Hello TARDIS!" he yelled out as if expecting her to return his greeting. She hummed softly to him.

He was close to bursting waiting for the door to open. By this time, his mother had joined him, smiling at her young son. "You know, Stephen, you ought to be more careful", she warned, "It could have _landed _right on top of you!"

Stephen looked up at his mother with exasperation in his voice, "_She_, mum, not _it! _She would never have landed on me. She's far too clever for that!" The TARDIS hummed louder, causing Alice to startle.

The door suddenly opened and out stepped Stephen's favourite uncle. "Hi champ! Merry Christmas!" yelled Jack, opening his arms for Stephen to rush in and be scooped up. "Hi Uncle Jack! Merry Christmas! Where's the Doctor?"

"Right here, Stephen. Merry Christmas to you both!" the Doctor enthused. "We're not late, are we?" he enquired of Alice. She laughed and shook her head.

"Merry Christmas Doctor, Merry Christmas Dad", Alice said in a warm voice. Jack turned Stephen in his arms, hoisting the young boy onto his hip, then leaned down to kiss his daughter.

"Merry Christmas, Alice … and thank you. You have no idea how much this _means _to me … spending Christmas Day with you and Stephen" he said softly, his voice thick with emotion. Her face lit up with a beautiful smile, a haunting echo of her mother.

"It's good to have you here, Dad. The last time we shared Christmas? I was younger than Stephen" she sighed wistfully, her eyes drifting towards her son. Alice missed the flash of pain that crossed her father's face as he recalled the very _last _Christmas he had spent with his wife and young daughter … before their lives had started to go wrong.

Stephen twisted in Jack's arms and grinned at the Doctor. "Can I go inside please? Say _hello_ properly to the TARDIS?" The Time Lord laughed, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Come on then!" the Doctor said, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet. "She's waiting to greet you _properly._" He extended one arm towards the boy, who suddenly wriggled and squirmed in his uncle's arms.

"Please put me down!" he cried out in a plaintive voice.

Jack shot a playful wink to the Doctor, then turned back to Stephen and said, "_What? _You want to go in the TARDIS? But I thought you wanted to be with _me?_" Jack then pulled a tragic face.

"_I do!_" insisted Stephen, "But _later, _Uncle Jack! Mum says I have to be polite so I have to go in the TARDIS and greet her _properly!_"

Jack couldn't hold his act anymore. He roared with laughter and released his grandson. The young boy yelled out a quick, "Thanks!" before disappearing inside the TARDIS with the Doctor. The TARDIS pointedly closed her door, preening herself in the reflection of the young boy's adulation.

Jack smiled at Alice and said, "Why don't you and I go inside and have a proper catch-up?" he invited warmly, "We never got much of a chance to talk at the dinner, did we? Not privately. Just you and me."

She smiled at him, a slight sadness to her gaze. "Yes, of course. And I'm _really _sorry how things worked out between you and Ianto. I liked him Dad … so did Stephen."

Jack linked her arm to his as they strolled up the path towards the back porch. He turned to her with a brilliant smile lighting up his face. "That's why I want to have a private chat with you. We've resolved our differences, Alice, over the phone. We both _love _each other too much to just walk away when the road got too rocky. So though we're many miles apart this day, our hearts are joined. I know, I know it sounds _sappy _but it's true! There are just a few _minor _complications. That's why I want to explain it to you before Stephen and the Doctor come in."

Alice quirked her eyebrow at her father, not sure if she could believe it. But … she could _feel _the positive energy emanating from her father. Alice didn't doubt her father _believed _he and Ianto were reconciled. _Time will tell … time will tell. _She returned his beaming smile at her then led him inside, confident that her son was fine in the TARDIS with the Doctor.

The delicious aroma of Christmas dinner greeted Jack the moment he walked in the door. He sniffed the air appreciatively and beamed at his daughter. "Turkey! And all the trimmings?" he asked, his mouth starting to water in anticipation, knowing the answer. Alice was _his _daughter … she would have pulled out all the stops.

"Of course!" she exclaimed indignantly, gently whacking her father on the arm. "And thanks for the extra money Dad. You did rather _overdo _that… but then, so have I! We've got _everything _and more and I'll have you know I've been preparing for this for over a week! I want everything _perfect _tonight."

They were entering the lounge as Alice spoke. Jack turned around and gazed fully in his beautiful daughter's face. His voice was soft when he spoke, full of tender emotions. "From where I'm standing right now, everything looks _perfect_ to me."

Alice blushed at the unexpected compliment and accepted it with a gentle smile. He then led her father over to sit on the couch so he could look around and admire the Christmas decorations and their own small, fir tree, festooned in silver and gold tinsel with the very Christmas ornaments her father had bought for her as a child. They both sat in silence for awhile … remembering the past.

Toshiko looked up from the bench, having finished her final dessert for the evening, _Anmitsu_ and smiled at the lovely song Owen had put on the stereo … _Love Changes Everything _by Michael Ball. She smiled with warmth at Owen's back as he hummed along with the song. The Rift was behaving itself, a tentative peace had been restored to the Torchwood team, and Owen was here to spend their first Christmas together.

Only the sadness of not being able to share the day with her family or Owen's family marred what would otherwise be a perfect day. But here and now … Owen was family to her and she knew her lover felt the same way about her. At least she had been able to spend time earlier chatting to her family on the phone … but not Owen, who was estranged from his mother.

Owen felt his lover's gaze on his back and turned with a smirk on his face. "Checking up onme, are you? Or _checking _me out!" He wiggled his hips which were encased snugly in black dress pants, teamed with a deep red shirt and the beautiful black, embossed silk tie Tosh had given him as part of her Christmas present to him. The other part of his Christmas present was the pair of shimmering pearl cufflinks he wore at his sleeves.

Toshiko laughed, flicking the tea towel in the air towards him. "You _wish! _I've finished the desserts so we can relax now til dinner time. I've made three traditional Japanese desserts which I'm sure you're going to love. Strawberry flavoured _Uiro_, a sweet steamed cake; _Oshiruko_, sweet red bean soup with rice cakes and _Anmitsu_, jelly, sweet bean paste and fresh fruit slices."

Owen smiled at her in agreement, pushing firmly back down the images that just popped into his mind of sticky Christmas pudding with custard, trifle and cream …

Toshiko brought her glass of wine out with her. "The salmon and chicken _sushi _are chilling in the fridge so we can start on them soon. The garlic and soya seasoned roast chicken is cooking away nicely and I've prepared the ginger flavoured drumsticks which will take only fifteen minutes to fry up at dinnertime, along with the _ebi-fry _because I know you like shrimps. These are breadcrumbed, fried and served with shredded red cabbage and tartare sauce. The mains will be served with _edamame _potato salad, _sunomono_, a cucumber and wakami seaweed salad and spinach _gomaae_. For supper we have a traditional Japanese Christmas cake served with a special green tea."

Owen's ears picked up on the words _Christmas cake_ and he smiled broadly. At last there was _something _he could definitely recognise as traditional from his own background. Well that _and _the roast chicken which did smell delicious. Of course, Owen had never had a traditional Japanese Christmas cake before … nor a completely Japanese-themed Christmas dinner. He decided it was going to be a very _interesting _Christmas meal together.

He patted the seat next to him on the couch. "_Very impressive _Tosh! Come here, love. We have time for me to show you how much I appreciate all the effort you put into preparing a _fantastic _Christmas dinner. And may I say you look _particularly _lovely in that stunning silk gown the Doctor gave you?"

Toshiko's eyes glazed over with happiness as she made her way to her lover, her face lightly flushed from his compliment. She sat down, put her glass on the table and leaned back on the settee. Turning to Owen, she let him draw her into a long, sensual kiss …

Gwen gritted her teeth, her whole body tense, as she carried on with the food preparation in the kitchen, glad she wasn't in the lounge to trigger any _more _caustic remarks from Rhys' mother. She had just spent the last hour and a half listening to Brenda lament about how her son would have been _so much _better off if he had married his childhood sweetheart, Gwyneth Llewellyn. She was _so perfect _for him and he'd let her slip through his fingers during high school.

Rhys was just as angry as Gwen at his mother's deliberately callous and hurtful remarks. But that was how his mother was … bloody minded. He really wanted to tell his mother how _important _Gwen's job was … saving the bloody world! Not some uppity Executive Assistant to a General Manager! After all, Gwyneth was _just _a Secretary with a fancy name. And she had changed as she grew up … become full of herself and arrogant. Looked down her nose now when she saw him, never mind he was the Manager of a major hauling business. She had referred to him as a _truckie _the last time they met. He was glad he never went further with her. A marriage with Gwyneth would never have lasted. Rhys defended his wife staunchly, but his mother either tossed his comments aside or ignored them.

Rhys was the first to admit he had his moments with Gwen and he _knew _she was as much a shameless flirt as her arrogant, demanding boss. And it pissed him off how _handsome _Jack was … like a bloody movie star! No wonder she got all googly-eyed when she talked about him. Still … Gwen had chosen him and _not_ Captain Jack bloody Harkness. Life didn't get better than that … it would have been perfect if his long-suffering father, Barry, had just left his mother at home to lament over their son's life to the tropical fish.

Gwen looked up at the clock on the wall. She was relieved. Only ten more minutes before her parents arrived. They would be here _exactly _on time. The fact that Brenda had arrived _two hours _early showed up the woman's vindictive streak … she wanted to catch Gwen out.

It felt more like she was waiting for the cavalry than her parents, but who needed saving? _Her_ … or Brenda? Gwen looked down at the wickedly sharp kitchen knife she was holding and a grim expression shadowed her features … she grinned evilly as she fantasised at how she could put the implement in her hand to far better use in the lounge.

By now she had tuned out to the vitriolic comments pouring out like poison from Brenda's mouth and resumed the chopping of the potatoes and pumpkin with a renewed vigour. She stopped suddenly. _Damn! I've cut them all up into chunks! Shit! I'll have to start again … maybe I can cover them with cling wrap and save them. _

Just then, the welcome sound of knocking on the door brought a smile to Gwen's face. She dashed to the front door and flung it open. Standing there looking picture perfect in their new Christmas outfits (a tradition they had maintained since the children were young) stood her parents, Mary and Geraint Cooper, smiling adoringly at their only daughter.

Gwen let herself be wrapped in first her father's bear hug, then her mother's warm, comforting embrace. "Merry Christmas, love" they greeted Gwen. Gwen murmured her Christmas greetings from the comfort of her mother's shoulder.

"Is _she _here then?" Mary asked, arching her eyebrow at her daughter's distressed state. Gwen nodded silently. Mary's eyes narrowed. She had come prepared to defend her daughter against that _impossible _woman and her _impossible _mouth! She might have to take things a bit further … once and for all! _Nobody _upset her Gwennie in her own home, on Christmas Day!

Gwen lead her parents into the lounge where the two mothers plastered fake smiles on their faces upon seeing each other, and the fathers had _real _smiles when they saw each other. A chorus of "Merry Christmas!" rang out through the lounge, hugs and handshakes were given and small gifts exchanged between the older couples.

Brenda shrugged after opening her gift … a Gucchi coin purse. It was elegant, stylish … and expensive. She was secretly thrilled to have received such a lovely gift but it was beneath her dignity to let it show.

Gwen's mother treated the gift that she received with equal nonchalance. She turned to her husband. "Look sweetheart, a _small_ limoges figurine. It will look lovely on our shelf in the lavatory." Brenda's face fell in horror! Gwen smirked. _Nice one, Mum. _

The men accepted their gifts enthusiastically. So what do you give men who have everything? Joke presents! A fake Rolex and a large, fluffy dice! _Perfect. _Rhys grinned. He knew the two fathers liked each other as much as the two mothers _loathed _each other.

Rhys then stood up rubbing his hands together and offered drinks. Gwen excused herself and headed for the kitchen, knowing she had a lot more work to do if she was going to pull off dinner. Her mother rose to follow her. Brenda couldn't resist. "Are you leaving us to help Gwen? I would have thought she could put on a simple Christmas dinner by herself. Apparently not."

Unlike Gwen, Mary was calm and cool … like an Ice Queen when she was annoyed. She turned and smiled sweetly at Brenda. "What gave you that impression? I _know _my daughter's capabilities better than youand Gwen has no need of my help. I merely wish to spend some private time with my daughter, as you should understand. But oh! That's right. You don't _have _a daughter so you _wouldn't _understand. You don't _have _three sons so you _wouldn't _know what it's like to try and spend quality time with each child. You only _had _one child, didn't you?"

Mary paused, then turned to Rhys, a brilliant smile on her face for her son-in-law and brother-in-law. "And how fortunate Gwen was to marry such a fine, young man. A perfect complement. Rhys obviously takes after _you_, Barry!"

Then she turned and followed her daughter into the kitchen, smirking and hoping Brenda didn't hear the guffaws her Gwennie was struggling to hide behind her mouth. Brenda's face was crimson with rage at the implications behind Mary's remarks. The fact she had invited it all by her own snarky comments, was beside the point. She would _not _let that woman get away with it. She would bide her time.

The men sat in an embarrassed silence, wondering how they would make it through to dinner before having to intervene in a major cat fight. Rhys coughed gently, then asked Geraint how his company was doing. Barry took a keen interest in the conversation and also asked questions. Brenda just sat stiff and angry in her seat, her mouth pulled into a thin line.

"Mum", Gwen whispered, unable to keep the smirk off her face. "You said you'd _behave _today."

"Did I?" Mary answered in an innocent tone. "Well, sweetheart, I _am _behaving myself. It's _Brenda _whose being her normal, insufferable self! Surely you don't expect me to be a doormat when she opens that big mouth of hers … I'm not Barry, you know!"

Gwen nodded at her mother as they exchanged a secret glance. Both women wondered how Barry Williams had managed to put up with Brenda for so long. He was a saint compared to his waspish spouse. Maybe that's why he spent so much time abroad on business trips he _never _invited his wife on.

Mary turned to view the food already prepared, smiling as she recognised the pungent aroma from the oven. Gwen had used the stuffing recipe she had given her for the turkey. It would be delicious. Mary frowned when she saw the large pot filled with potatoes and pumpkin cut far too small.

Gwen followed her mother's gaze and sighed apologetically. "I got distracted while I was cutting them up. Brenda and Barry arrived two hours earlier than expected. Brenda was probably hoping to catch me out. I'm going to cut up some more."

Mary shook her head. "No. Just show me your herbs and spices. Any garlic salt? Good! I'll convert half of these into lovely little savoury potato bites seasoned with paprika and then pan fried. Then I'll use some cinnamon and nutmeg to make sweet pumpkin bites. I'll mash up the rest of the potatoes with some finely diced onion, butter and cream. Do you have an ice-cream scoop? Good! We'll use it for the mashed potatoes and I'll serve them up with a light sprinkling of finely chopped herbs!"

Gwen beamed at her mother. "You're a life-saver, do you know that?"

Mary returned her daughter's loving gaze. "Don't be silly, dear, I'm just a _good _mother! Unlike _some_ people." Mary's gaze drifted to the lounge. She could only hear the babble of conversation coming from the men … no hint of a shrewish voice. Her eyes lit up. She had managed to _floor _Brenda into silence … for awhile at least. Mary smiled. _If Brenda wanted a _Battle Royale _then that's what she will get! One victory down, many more to go … _

Mary turned to Gwen with a mischievous twinkle in her eye and asked, "Is that handsome boss of yours coming today? You mentioned you had invited him. I'm sure he'll have as much fun putting Brenda in her place as I am!"

A sudden stab of regret … and _longing _… pierced through Gwen. She turned and smiled brightly at her mother. "No! His daughter, Alice, invited him for Christmas dinner. First time in _ages_, so of course, he'll be there instead. He and a friend will be staying for a few days. Owen and Tosh are on standby today and tomorrow, then I'll be taking over from them until he gets back. Any major emergencies and Jack will just come straight back!"

Mary pouted. "Ohhh, that's a shame … for us. But good for his family. Come on then Gwen Williams, you and I have a _fantastic _Christmas dinner to put on!"

Gwen grinned then said, "Actually, Mum, it's Gwen Cooper-Williams. I have so many contacts for work who know me as Gwen Cooper, so Rhys and I thought that would be best for me."

Mary's eyebrows shot up in surprise, though she was delighted to hear their family name was still being used by her daughter. "I'll bet _that _didn't go down well with Brenda Williams!" Gwen's grin widened in agreement. The women worked diligently together, laughing and chatting as they prepared a really _fantastic _Christmas dinner.

The TARDIS hummed with happiness. Playing with the Doctor and Stephen had been such great fun … for her and for her beloved Doctor. It was rare that she and her Doctor got moments like this to forget he was a Time Lord with responsibilities to the Universe. Another rare occasion had been at the Christmas Eve dinner at Torchwood … that had been splendid.

Now they had left to join Alice and Jack inside, leaving her to mull over memories. _He may be _wrong_, but his daughter and grandson are not. You may have forgiven him, beloved Doctor, but I haven't! I've forgiven Rose as you have … for using my power to annihilate the Daleks back there on the Space Station, and then naively to restore Jack to life … permanently. It hurts me more than even you, beloved Doctor, could ever understand. _

_It hurt us both watching your beloved Companion commit the unthinkable … genocide. It reminded us of another time my power was used to commit genocide … against the Daleks and the Time Lords during the Time War. And my power destroyed my own kind … their screams still haunt me as much as the screams of the Time Lords. We did it to save the Universe, but we lost our souls in the process. I may be much stronger and very powerful as a TARDIS, but I am less … so much less now. _

_It's _my _power that fills him … power he should never have been given. My life-force was never meant to be shared with anyone other than _she_, who desperately sought my help to save you. That's why I let Rose into my heart … because we both loved you and wanted to save _you … _the last of the Time Lords_. _But she gave it to _him _… and created a wrongness that reverberates through time and space. _

_Only Time Lords were meant to have this power. We fled from him in horror with Rose, when you regenerated on the Space Station. We couldn't _stand _to be anywhere near him. Again, I tried to lose that _wrongness _in the Vortex when I fled to the end of the Universe because we couldn't stand his presence. But his wrongness clung to me … I couldn't dislodge him. _

_I feel the terrible pain of his wrongness as keenly as you do. I suffer as you do when he is with us. But he'll never understand that. It is for love of _you, _beloved Doctor, that I endure his presence now, as you do. I will tolerate him now for the sake of his offspring … especially the young one. You have not seen his time line, have you? I have looked and seen his future. He is very special and we will meet him in the future. I will leave that for you, beloved Doctor, to find out on your own. _

_And Ianto Jones … so deep, so resonant with the depth of humanity, so fragile. Strange how he now loves the man who orchestrated his fiancé's death. I see the depth of his love for her, before she became _wrong. _It's still buried there in his heart, that innocent love for Lisa. Strange that he exchanged one _wrong _love for another _wrong _love. Sad that he is fated to always lose those whom he loves. Jack can't give him love … the true love of commitment that Ianto offers. The Captain is too consumed with himself … his needs … his wants … his desire for other people. He'll just break the young human's heart when he tires of him, leaves him again …_

_If Ianto could have once again, that same innocent love he had for Lisa … with Scott. It wouldn't last, of course, the Universe demands he be with Jack! But perhaps _She_ wouldn't mind a deviation in his time line … a slight detour, before returning to his main path … _

The TARDIS hummed softly to herself on this human celebration day of Christmas, sadness now colouring her tone as she remembered a similar time and event when she was home on Gallifrey; when Time Lords, Time Ladies and many of her own kind, lived in harmony and peace, watching the Universe …

No words were spoken. Their eyes spoke volumes reflecting in one, a long-held passionate love rising to the fore, strong and confident; in the other, an awakening to life of a long-held attraction and deeply hidden desire.

Ianto had never _seen _such a glorious shade of green in his life, as that which sparkled out to him from Scott's eyes. Not even Gwen's lovely green eyes, were a match for the handsome young man's jade coloured eyes. They were … _stunning … _how could he have missed the myriad depths of such beauty! How could he now _ignore _them, shining out to him with … _love. _

Scott stared in wonder into Ianto's brilliant sky-blue eyes, seeing a look he had never expected to be turned on him … _desire _… and he thrilled at where that look was leading them. Thoughts of _betraying Jack _and _being used as a stop gap _drowned in the roar of his own desire for Ianto. He would take what was offered before him … and hope he didn't live to regret it.

Scott raised his hand slowly to Ianto's face and cupped it gently … and watched the young Welshman sink into the warmth of his hand. He smiled. Slowly he moved his face towards Ianto's, his gaze alert for any drawing back, any hesitation from the young Welshman. There was none.

Ianto leaned in to meet Scott halfway. Their lips were now fractionally apart … Ianto's mobile rang loudly in the two men's ears and both jumped back in fright. Ianto's face flushed with embarrassment as Scott muttered, _"Shit!" _

"Sorry", he murmured, suddenly worried that it was Jack … the same fear that Scott now had. He pulled out his phone and flicking it on, saw the number displayed. Rhiannon. Ianto's sister yelled in his ear, loud enough for Scott to hear seated nervously beside him.

"_Ianto Jones!_ Bloody bad enough you break up with your boyfriend_, _then _bugger off_ to America right on Christmas! But what the bloody hell have _we_ done wrong? We're not even worth a _phone call _on Christmas Day? Did you _forget _you left family back in Wales?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and stood up quickly, "_Rhiannon! _Of course I was going to ring you for Christmas! I just forgot about the time difference." He darted a glance to Scott's wrist watch. "It's 5.45 in the morning here in New York. I had planned to ring you later on before we get our plane to Cincinnati at noon. I'm sorry, sis."

Deciding Scott had heard enough from his sister, Ianto moved out of the lounge towards his room, listening to her sudden, embarrassed apologies. He was more than a little annoyed to be interrupted from what had _nearly _taken place … he was a little relieved that she had interrupted with her phone call, what should _not _be happening.

Scott sat on the settee watching Ianto's back disappear down the hallway. He was more than a little annoyed at Rhiannon's ill-timed phone call … he was more than a little relieved that it wasn't Jack on the end of the line …


	17. Chapter 17

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__This is primarily to let you know that I will be suspending updating my fan fiction stories for a short time. My country, New Zealand, has been rocked by a devastating earthquake in our beloved city of Christchurch in the South Island, which is suffering even more than it did in the first devastating earthquake in September 2010. _

_Many people like myself, are public servants or ordinary citizens who will place ourselves on standby to help wherever, however we may in this disaster. Please understand that we are a nation in mourning who had barely recovered from the first Earthquake in Christchurch last year, before we were overwhelmed by a tragic mining disaster. _

_I take this opportunity to THANK all of you who have taken the time and trouble to read my stories, THANK all of you who have taken the time and trouble to review. I promise to continue on with them soon as they are very much an important part of me now. _

_THANK YOU FOR READING THIS … PLEASE REMEMBER US IN YOUR THOUGHTS AND PRAYERS._

_Arohanui_

_Stormreaver001_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17 Apart at Christmas **

Ianto sat on the bed, his phone thrown to the floor, his head in his hands. Guilt filled his gut with a sharp, cramping ache. Rhiannon had _finally _accepted his apologies for not remembering the time difference and he had talked animatedly with her, David and Micha. Even Johnny had got on the phone to wish him '_a bloody better Christmas now you're clear of that idiot boss of yours' _which only served to deepen his regret at what he had nearly done … betrayed Jack.

His changed feelings towards Scott remained as strong and insistent as before; but now he was _choosing _to control them. He needed time to clear his head before going out to face Scott again. He hoped Scott would, maybe, understand that he had made a mistake and was withdrawing from the handsome American.

_If only I could jump on a plane back to Cardiff, instead of going with Scott to Cincinnati. But what can I do? The Doctor insists I need to be with Scott for awhile and Jack agrees. Neither will tell me why, only that bloody pathetic excuse 'you need to be in Cincinnati to keep the timeline running true'. What the bloody hell did that mean anyway? The world will come to an end because Ianto Jones, Torchwood's Archivist, returned to Cardiff to spend Christmas with his lover and his family? Shit! This is just a pile of shit!_

Within himself, Ianto knew that it wasn't. Beneath his tumultuous emotions that rose and fell like a storm-tossed sea, Ianto could feel the deep stillness beneath. And in that serenity, the quiet whisper of reason, assured him he was _truly _meant to be on his way to Cincinnati.

Sighing deeply, he ran his hand through his hair. He knew he had to go. He knew he had somehow fallen in love with Scott. He knew he still loved Jack. A bitter smile twisted his handsome features as he pondered his dilemma.

_All those times when jealousy and fear raged through my veins every time I saw him look at others … with desire. All those times I saw him look at Gwen … with longing. And now? Here am I in the same situation I accused him of … loving more than one person. Because I do. I can hide it from Scott … maybe even from Jack. But I can't hide it from myself. I'm torn between a lover I'd die for … and a man whom I want to be my lover. Oh, Doctor! Jack! Why have you put me in this impossible situation? How can I tell Jack the truth? How can I hide the truth from Scott? _

His heart thudded painfully in his chest. Ianto never thought he would be in caught up in a ménage-a-trois … such a damn cliché … plot line from a daytime soap! He shook his head, and then groaned as he glanced at the clock. It was still only early, five hours til their noon flight … and it was _Christmas! _

Springing up to his feet, Ianto felt the rush of a plan formulate in his mind. Something that would help him and Scott overcome this sudden awkwardness that would spring up between them … something to _distract _them, and yet still be enable them to enjoy themselves. Harmless fun.

With renewed confidence that he let wash over his fears and doubts, Ianto walked briskly out of the bedroom and into the lounge. His heart jumped in his chest and his confident step faltered when he saw Scott slumped on the couch. He looked lost, defeated … hopelessness sketched in the fine lines across his tense face. As though he were holding back the force of impatient waves pounding relentlessly against a flimsy, weakening wall of control.

Ianto's hare-brained scheme to have Scott take him out on a whirlwind tour of New York, well, the tiny section of the city they were in, and have a typical New York Christmas breakfast in some quiet little back street … fell flat at the sight of Scott. The young American looked as though he would have no heart for such an adventure.

Ianto moved slowly towards Scott, his gaze willing the young American to look up at him. Scott just turned his head away when he heard Ianto enter the room … almost, in shame. Ianto wasn't prepared to have Scott feel like that. It wasn't Scott's fault for how he felt … it was just the reality of the situation. No more than it was Ianto's fault that he found himself drawn dangerously towards Scott, while still harbouring an anchor of love to Jack.

Ianto winced when he realised how often … how _angrily _… he had accused Jack of being divided in his heart between himself and Gwen. Now he knew the truth. It was indeed possible, whether one willed or not, to share one's heart between two people. He groaned inwardly at how cruel many of his accusations to Jack had been … how insensitive, even when Jack had tried to explain the truth.

He remembered another time his heart had been divided … loving Lisa and Jack at the same time, the only difference then was that he had built up a fullness of love with Lisa. He had chosen Lisa above Jack then, but it had ended in terrible pain and guilt. Lisa had died at the hands of Jack and his team. So how had he come to give his heart to the man who had destroyed his world … destroyed his future?

Now, he was thousands of miles away from the man he loved, yet a man whose mere presence three inches from him was setting his body on fire and his heart pounding painfully in his chest, was within reach. And this man held the same look of love in his impossibly beautiful green eyes … _real _love … that Jack held for him in his impossibly beautiful blue eyes back in Cardiff.

The _real_ difference? Ianto could grow old with Scott knowing that he was solely loved by Scott; loved and cherished by a man who would never leave him if a certain Time Lord called him away to save the Universe … never hurt him with flirtatious behaviour with _everyone _… never betray him with a work colleague who also shared the Immortal's heart. Who would he choose now? Scott or Jack?

Ianto sat down gently beside Scott, trying to quieten the pounding of his own heart in his chest. He waited til his breathing had eased to some semblance of normalacy. His hand inched closer to Scott's hand resting on the settee. He willed himself to reach out as his heart cried out to him; to take Scott's hand in his own as he wanted to. To have those gorgeous green eyes stare into his own and find … _hope? _

Very slowly, Ianto moved his hand hovering a mere inch above Scott's hand. Then he gently laid it down on top of Scott's, relishing at the warmth there before Scott jerked it out of reach. Scott's whole body tensed; Ianto could feel it even though they were three inches apart.

"What are you doing, Ianto?" Scott asked angrily, not even bothering to turn to face the Welshman. "Stop playing games with me. We both know where you want to be … who you want to be with. I'm not a stop gap for you. Someone to pass the time away with until you return to Jack. I'm worth _more _than that and you know it. Don't treat me like this, Ianto. I don't deserve it."

Scott stood up from the settee and walked over to the patio doors, opening them and stepping out, his eyes sweeping the cityscape before him, in all its glorious and decadent beauty. He heard the soft footsteps of Ianto coming behind him. His body tensed as he braced himself against the ornate railings.

Ianto came to stand beside him, allowing a gap of six inches between them. Like Scott, he kept his eyes on the cityscape in front of him. Despite the great tension between them, Ianto couldn't help but be awed by the scene in front of him … New York … waking up to the new morning with all the hustle and bustle of a beehive. Not even London compared to the city laid out before him with its skyscrapers stretched out in every direction, embracing the horizon.

"You're right", Ianto began in a soft tone, trying to still the quaver in his voice. "You're worth so much and you don't deserve to be messed around. But that's not what I'm doing now. I'm not messing around."

Scott shrugged nonchalantly, as if he didn't care … as if he wasn't drawn tight as the string of a crossbow before it lets loose its arrow. "Then I guess you and I have different interpretations of the meaning _messing around_. Perhaps you mistake me for that sickening stereotype that is often thrown my way by foreigners … that of a flamboyant, loud-mouthed American who doesn't have enough grey cells to work out up from down; a Casanova who keeps a little black book crammed with past, present and future conquests! But you know what, Ianto? I've _never _filled the shoes of that stereotype and in defence of my fellow Americans … not many of them have either. Well … no more than any other nations who all have their share of Casanovas."

"I hope you don't see _me _as one of those Casanovas", Ianto chuckled with little humour in his tone. "I've never fitted that stereotype either. Far from it. But I meant what I said. I'm not messing around _now. _Not with you. I never would."

"So what then?" Scott asked, bitterness creeping into his voice. "Are you going to suggest we _explore _a relationship between ourselves? See if it works out. Maybe we'd fall in love with each other? Or more accurately … you would fall in love with me? But then what? We both know you have to return to Cardiff … back to Torchwood. The Doctor as good as said that it was _important _for that to happen. So where would that leave us? I'd be in Cincinnati nursing a broken heart while you went back to your _other _lover? Explain to me how that wouldn't be _you _messing around with me while you're here in America."

Ianto's heart sank. This was not going well at all. Nothing he said now seemed to reach Scott. And he had a sneaking suspicion that there was some truth to what Scott said. Perhaps he was wasting his time … perhaps there really was no hope for him and Scott to explore _what could be _for them. He had been given a chance earlier to prove himself and he had just messed up. Even if Scott gave him a chance, what would happen when it was time to return to Cardiff … to Torchwood … to Jack? Could he … _would he _… choose Scott over Jack as he had done with Lisa? Ianto didn't know the answer.

Ianto closed his eyes briefly, aware of a growing pain in his heart. What was it? Missing Jack? Or wanting Scott and being rejected? Ianto opened his eyes and turned swiftly around and walked back inside. He headed straight for his room and closed the door decisively behind him.

Scott remained out on the patio, his shoulders slumped and a pain in his chest. A familiar pain in his heart … a deep hole that was Ianto-shaped … a hole he couldn't see being filled anytime soon. He hadn't expected an answer from Ianto. But then again, he hadn't expected to hurt this much now. Part of him wanted to rush straight back in to Ianto and take the beautiful young Welshman in his arms and risk _everything _in the vain hope that it would become _real _… a moment of passion could deepen into the love he longed for. And yet … another part of him just wanted to drag Ianto to the airport and put him on the next flight back to Cardiff.

Scott groaned and with a heavy heart, walked slowly back into the lounge, shutting the doors behind him. He sat down on the settee _feeling _the distance between himself and Ianto … greater than the two rooms and hallway that separated them. Breakfast no longer held any interest for him, no matter how delightful it would be. And he knew the young Welshman well enough to know that he probably felt the same.

Scott went over to his computer and opened up the Torchwood server. He checked his work emails, and then began sending replies to them … short and to the point, reflecting the sombre mood he was in. He needed to do something to fill the time before he and Ianto headed out to the airport. Despite the work he was doing now, his mind couldn't keep focused. It was too full of Ianto, the man he was desperately trying to push out of his heart … and desperately failing to do so.

The time eventually dragged painfully by for the two young men; one hunched over his laptop trying to kid himself that he was doing work he needed to; the other hunched over the windowsill looking out at a glorious sight his eyes weren't even seeing. Both wanted to be in another room … neither of them acted on that impulse.

Scott looked at the time and realised he and Ianto needed to leave the hotel. He shut down his connection, then flipped the lid down on the computer. His eyes scanned the lounge and kitchenette for any sign that last minute tidying was needed. All was tidy.

He got up and went into his room and picked up his packed bags, bringing them through to the lounge. Then he sighed deeply and turned around, moving slowly back down the hallway. He stopped outside Ianto's door and knocked gently.

"Ianto", he called in a level voice, "We need to be leaving now. Can you bring your bags through to the lounge? I'll call for a porter to collect our luggage and take it downstairs." He walked away and sat back down in the lounge, staring idly at the painting on the side wall. It was an impressionist's scene of Manhattan Island viewed from the city at dusk; greys, blues and blacks shaded with streaks of gold and white across the skyline. It was probably a good painting of it's kind, in textured acrylics. He wasn't an art connoisseur but right at that moment, the painting held his attention … until he heard Ianto's door open and the steady footsteps of the young Welshman approach the lounge slowly.

Scott turned to face Ianto as he came into the room, loaded down with his bags. The young Welshman's head was averted, but Scott could see that his eyes were puffy and red-rimmed. Scott felt his heart crack at the sight of the forlorn young man. He knew _he _was the reason Ianto had been crying … what he had said to him earlier on would have cut deeply. But Scott didn't regret it. He had to let Ianto know what this was doing to him. He couldn't play any more games with him. It had to be _real _… anything less was not an option.

"We can grab a bite at the airport", Scott continued evenly. "Airline food on domestic flights in America is no better than in Britain, I imagine." He stood up and walked past Ianto to the phone. "Hello? This is Suite 10. Our luggage is ready to be collected. Okay, we'll head on down to Reception then. Thank you." He hung up and turned to the young Welshman.

"Ianto", Scott asked carefully. "Let's go downstairs. The porter will lock up when he's collected our bags." Ianto nodded and removed his coat from the stand. Scott came and took his own coat down. Scott then led the way out of the room, walking swiftly to the elevator, Ianto following closely behind him.

As they waited for the lift, without looking at him, Ianto said softly, "For what it's worth, I meant what I said earlier. I wasn't messing around. And I'd _never _do that with you. You're worth more to me than that. But I understood what you said. And I promise you, Scott, I'll _never _bring it up again."

Scott startled at Ianto's words, but knew by the set of the young Welshman's shoulders, that an answer wasn't expected. His heart faltered in his chest. Suddenly, he wanted to reach out to Ianto … speak an encouraging word to him. But he couldn't. His defences were secured all around him and he was afraid to let them down. Scott also recognised a finality in Ianto's words … in his tone. With a sinking heart he realised that Ianto had just slammed the door shut on any opportunity they may have had.

It would be a long flight back to Cincinnati. They would be seated right next to each other with only awkward silences and forced exchanges filling the gulf that now stood between them. Scott wondered fleetingly if he had played this all wrong. Perhaps he had and there was no way of salvaging it. His heart broke a little more.

The voices of the Doctor, Jack and Stephen filled the neighbourhood with laughs, shouts and humorous banter as they tossed and kicked the soccer ball around the backyard. Alice sat on a deck chair by the back door, giggling like a schoolgirl at the antics of the two men being outclassed by a young boy who knew _everything _a young, British school boy knew about soccer. She could hardly believe that her son was running around with her father _and _the incredible, amazing Doctor.

Alice was happy … such a rare occurrence for her. Moments like these were precious and few. She would treasure them in her heart. Seeing her son happy and laughing, playing with his grandfather, even if he didn't know that, was a rare chance indeed. And for Stephen to meet and spend time with the Doctor, a Time Lord that even her mother had spoken about in hushed tones when she was growing up, made all the harsh, difficult and sad times fade into the brightness of joy.

And yet as she watched the two men running around with as much wild abandon as her son, her eyes were suddenly open to the fact that the two men were not only gifting her _son _with their presence; Stephen was gifting_ them_ with his presence. They were really enjoying themselves, letting go of the responsibilities of saving the Earth … saving the Universe … to spend one carefree day just enjoying themselves. Watching them was the _best _Christmas present she could ever receive.

"Alright you _boys_" Alice called out, rising from her seat. "Time to come inside and clean up before dinner. And I'll be checking to see you've all washed your hands thoroughly!" She smirked at the raised eyebrows from the Doctor and her father. Stephen just rolled his eyes, but knew better than to argue with his mother. All three males mumbled in discontent until they reached the back door and the tantalising aromas of Christmas dinner reached their nostrils. There was suddenly a mad rush to the bathroom, each boy for himself!

Christmas dinner was a resounding success and not just because of the wonderful feast. There was the exchange of stories and tender sharings of past Christmases for all of them; the Doctor sharing different celebrations on other worlds, in other times; and a hilarious account by everyone, including Stephen, of their _worst _ever Christmas presents.

Jack and Alice were surprised to hear that this wasn't the Doctor's first Christmas on Earth. With a sadness lying beneath the twinkle in his eyes, he shared the happy memory of Christmas with Rose, Jackie and Mickey … full of wonderful food, lots of laughs and most of all, relaxation in great company. Jack shared the same sadness at the thought of Rose.

"Bit like now, really", the Doctor observed with a grin. "Though it's so much more _fun _with you, Stephen!" The young boy beamed with pleasure, then recounted to his mother how the TARDIS had played 'hide and seek' with him.

"Honest, Mum, she did!" he enthused. "It was her own special version of _hide the door _and I had to _seek _the hidden levers to find my way out! It was brilliant! Best of all, if I got out of the room _before _the time limit she had set, I got a prize! I didn't make it out of _every _room on time, but I still got a lot of prizes!"

Alice smiled at her son's delight, then asked, "How did you _know _when the time was up?"

"A bell rang" Stephen answered, a big smile on his face. "If I got it in time, a lot of bells rang, but if I didn't make the time limit, then only one bell rang."

It wasn't really an appropriate time for _that _particular thought to enter Jack's mind, but he couldn't help remembering the _hide and seek _he and Ianto would play, using the young Welshman's stop watch. He smirked. The Doctor realised where Jack's thoughts were going and scowled at him.

Jack pouted at the Doctor. A wave of sadness came over him as he realised he _wasn't _sharing this Christmas with Ianto … when he _should _have been. Seated next to her father, Alice felt him tense momentarily and when she looked at him, she saw the sadness in his face. Gently, she touched his arm. He turned and smiled weakly at her.

Suddenly, Jack's mobile began to ring. Scrabbling through his pockets, he found it and flipped it open. _Ianto._ He shot up from his seat and gesturing to the others that he was taking the call in the next room, he left the hubbub of conversation behind him.

"Jack! Merry Christmas!" the young Welshman greeted him. "We've just landed at Cincinnati. Scott has gone in search of our lift from one of his team. Apparently they're here, but at the wrong section of the airport. We'll be going to Damon's house … that's Damon Edwards, Scott's second-in-command, for Christmas dinner. Then Scott will take me to his home so I can unpack."

Despite the jovial lightness Ianto tried to inject into his voice, Jack heard the strain in his tone. Ianto was tense … upset. Jack realised he was tense as well. The situation Ianto was in suddenly hit him … he was staying at Scott's home … staying with the man who confessed to him on the phone that he _still _loved Ianto. A surge of jealousy swept aside the feeling of relief and delight he _should _have been feeling at hearing his lover's voice.

Jack bit back the retort on his lips. "Well … I hope your plane trip was pleasant, Ianto. We've just finished Christmas dinner and I can tell you, it was a veritable feast!"

"I don't doubt that!", Ianto answered sounding more strained than before. "I hope I can ring you later on tonight … well, tonight in Cincinnati. I … I just wanted to hear your voice now, Jack. Before I get swept away up in wild, American celebrations!"

Warmth began to melt the ball of jealousy in Jack's gut. He smiled and said, "It's good to hear your voice too, Yan. I miss you … I _really _do."

A sob escaped Ianto's lips. "I miss you too, Jack. I wish I was home. I wish I had _never _left, even if the Doctor says it's important I be here for awhile. I don't want to be here, Jack. I just want to come home."

Jack felt tears well up in his own eyes. His voice cracked a little when he spoke again. "I miss you too, Yan. I wish you were home. I wish you were with _me._"

Ianto cleared his throat. "Sorry, Jack. Got to go know. I can see Scott coming back. I don't want him to see me crying."

"Don't worry about it, Yan. And don't feel _ashamed _of your tears", Jack consoled gently. "You're allowed to cry because you're a long way from home and you're not with me. Of course it's fine that you ring me later. I want you to. You know I don't sleep much, Yan. I look forward to your call. We can comfort each other then. Love you, Yan … I _really _do. And I'm missing you so much!"

Jack hung up with a sad smile and wiped the solitary tear that had fallen. He sat for a few minutes in the room, staring with a lost expression on his face at a cross-stitch tapestry hanging on the wall. Alice had probably made it. It was nice, depicting a cute little cottage with bright flowers and a white picket fence. Then he got up from the bed and wandered out into the lounge with a wide smile fixed firmly on his face.

Ianto watched as Scott neared, followed by a _very _tall, lean man at his side. Damon. He managed to pull himself together and hoped that he didn't look as upset as he felt. He smiled broadly at the pair as they came up to him.

Scott noticed Ianto was trying to hide the fact that he was upset. Guilt filled him. Was this _his _fault? He hoped not, but couldn't help wondering. Matching Ianto's broad smile, Scott announced cheerfully, "Ianto Jones, I'd like you to meet Damon Edwards, my right hand man."

Damon grinned at Ianto and extended his hand. "Welcome to Cincinnati and I hope to give you a favourable impression of an American Christmas! Country style of course! Hope your flights didn't tax your strength too much and you got enough rest in New York, because I've planned a really _hopping _Christmas celebration!"

Ianto and Scott smiled at him, neither man feeling the _least _bit like smiling, but knowing the charade they played with each other was the only thing that kept them both from cracking open their defences … and submitting to the intense feelings that only seemed to strengthen, the harder they tried to resist.

_Merry Christmas indeed, _Ianto thought bitterly, hoping there would be enough distractions … and alcohol … to keep him from breaking down. The three men walked towards the exit, Scott pushing the trolley of luggage along, while Ianto and Damon chatted together.

Scott trailed behind the two men, hoping to give them a chance to get to know each other before Ianto was overwhelmed by all their friends and family. Scott reflected on how badly things had gone in New York. He didn't regret having Ianto stay at his home … for awhile … but he wondered how well it would be considering they were both on the defence.

_Merry Christmas? Happy New Year? We'll see … we'll see how it goes. I'll make a better effort to make him feel welcome … at home. I just wish it could be more real for both us, instead of this awkward tension between us. I don't know what to do. Perhaps I was wrong pushing him away. Perhaps I should have thought carefully, before confronting Ianto. He's not the type of man who is flippant in his feelings. Divided … possibly … but not callous or uncaring. Maybe … just maybe … we can break through to each other. Eventually. _

Scott walked more quickly to catch Ianto and Damon up ahead. He had been too lost in thought to realise how much he had lagged behind. Damon gestured for Ianto to wait on the sidewalk, then walked briskly towards the parking area.

Scott moved the trolley to one side as he neared Ianto, realising if they moved a little to the left, there was a parking bay which Damon could pull into. The sidewalk was jammed with people clambering into cabs or waiting for someone to pick them up. There were a lot of children running around the crowded footpath.

"Over here!" Scott yelled out to Ianto, realising he had moved further away from the Welshman than he had intended. The cacophony of chatter, shouts and laughter drowned his voice, so Scott decided he'd just park the trolley up, then collect Ianto.

Scott was just parking the trolley, when he heard in an instant of time … _screaming … a loud thump … hysterical voices … shouting …. children screaming_. He turned sharply to the explosion of sounds and his heart stopped. A woman was holding a young child too tightly screaming hysterically; a cab driver was yelling at the hysterical woman; a group of young people were crowding around the front of the cab where a man lay … bleeding … motionless; a man was yelling out that he was a doctor and for everyone to stand clear.

"_Ianto!_" Scott screamed in fear, "_Oh no … please no … don't let it be!" _He ran the short distance but knew long before he arrived that the young man lying still and pale on the road, blood running from his head, _was _Ianto Jones …..


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18 A Connection is Made **

Scott pushed his way through the milling crowd standing around the accident scene. The taxi driver was screaming out abuse to the hysterical woman about '_careless mothers who don't look after their children while standing next to roads' _and she just screamed back about _'idiot cab drivers who think they own the road and don't stop even for small children'. _

In a rage that surged through his veins at the sight of the two people _responsible_ for Ianto's accident, he yelled at them, "_Shut up! _Both of you are to blame for this accident and _neither _of you give a damn about the man lying unconscious on the ground!"

He then poked an accusing arm at the young woman with the crying child in her arms. "_YOU _should have kept a better eye on your daughter and _at least _have held her hand when she was so close to the road! Now this man is lying injured on the road because he saved _your _child and all you can do is scream at the cab driver!"

Then his accusing arm moved to indicate the taxi driver. _"YOU _should have been travelling at a slower speed to stop safely when pulling into the kerbside. _And _your taxi company will be held responsible for this accident!"

Silence descended on the scene with more of a chill than the soft snow falling in gentle flakes around them. "Thanks for shutting them up" spoke a voice softly coming from the ground. Scott immediately shoved the last of the milling crowd aside as he looked down onto the grinning face of the man tending Ianto.

"Dr Schumacher. David Schumacher" the middle-aged man offered his hand up to Scott seeing the worried look on his face. "I assume you know this man? Well, good news. He's just been knocked out but I'm sure he'll be fine. No sign of fractures or breaks, so I just need to check him when he comes round for any signs of delayed concussion. I've wiped most of the blood away. It's a cut, not serious, but they do tend to bleed a bit more on the head."

Scott squatted down beside the man, relief now smoothing the lines of concern on his face. "It's my fault. I wasn't attentive enough. I should have been with him, I shouldn't _"

Dr Schumacher interrupted him. "No, this wasn't your fault! It wasn't his fault! It wasn't really _anyone's _fault, certainly not the little girl whom he saved from injury! So stop beating yourself up and help me get him inside. I don't really want him waking up on the road, nor do I want any impatient drivers _behind _this taxi to shunt into it and run the poor man over!"

Scott's cheeks coloured at the man's admonition. He gently pulled Ianto's head up in his arms and bracing himself, lifted Ianto clear off the ground, to the accompaniment of soft cheers from the watching crowd. The young mother leaned over and whispered, "I'm sorry for your friend. Please thank him for saving my little girl. I'll keep a better eye on her, I promise."

Scott offered her a curt nod and then strode back through the automatic doors with Dr Shumacher close on his heels, advising the mother to give her daughter a sweet treat to counteract the nasty shock she received.

Once inside, Dr Schumacher gestured for Scott to follow him to one of the quieter lounges where they could lay him out. The doctor spoke to Airport staff who scurried over to see what had happened, quietly reassuring them that he was taking care of everything and there was nothing to worry about. He mentioned he had seen one of them with a loaded luggage trolley that perhaps one of them could collect and store inside.

The Security staff was not so easily appeased and trotted in front of the doctor, clearing a path for them. One of the Security man then asked the few travellers who were in the lounge he had directed them to, to move onto another lounge as they had a medical emergency to deal with. The travellers duly obliged, hoping it wasn't too serious a matter. He then stood watch nearby.

Scott laid Ianto out as carefully as he could, while the doctor checked the young Welshman's vital signs. He asked Scott what the young man's name was. Then Dr Schumacher decided it was safe enough to try and rouse his patient, softly calling out for him to wake up.

"Ianto. Ianto, come on now. Open your eyes. I'm a doctor and I want to check you're okay. Your friend Scott is here. Open your eyes now." After a few moments, Ianto's eyes began to flicker open and he stared a bit hazily up at the strange face before him.

"I'm Dr Schumacher. I'm just going to check you, okay? Your friend Scott is right here. How do you feel?" All the while he was talking to Ianto, Dr Schumacher checked his pulse, checked his eyes and moved his finger in front of Ianto's face to see how well his eyes co-ordinated.

"Now you've been unconscious for just over five minutes" Dr Schumacher continued. "Do you feel nauseous? … _(Ianto shook his head) … _Do you have a headache? … _(Ianto nodded) …_ Is your vision blurred or fuzzy? … _(Ianto shook his head) … _You appear to remember the accident, is that right? … _(Ianto nodded)_. You may feel a bit sore from being knocked to the ground so I wouldn't be surprised if bruises start popping up on your body. There's no broken or fractured bones and I doubt that the impact would have caused any internal injuries. Ice would be good at the moment where you actually hit your head because you're probably going to grow a nice, fat goose lump there. Bring the bruise out."

The doctor turned to Scott. "I'm going to go over to the bar and see if they have any ice. Perhaps you can talk to him?" The doctor didn't bother waiting for a reply but headed off, thinking to himself that his day was turning out quite strangely for Christmas. His son-in-law was late picking him up because he was caught in traffic and had text him only a minute before the accident happened to let him know.

David Schumacher smirked to himself at the number of times he had been 'in the right place, at the right time' to use his skills in a sudden emergency. He had lost count. He was especially grateful for the quick actions of the injured young man who had saved the little girl. He shuddered to think how serious the injuries would have been for the little girl, if she had not been saved.

Scott turned his attention to Ianto. The young Welshman rolled his eyes upwards to find him. Scott moved around so Ianto wouldn't have to strain to see him. He couldn't help the thrill that sizzled through his body as sky-blue eyes followed his every move. He spoke softly. "I'm here, Ianto. Right here."

Fear flickered through the young man's gaze. "Is … is the little girl okay?" he gasped out in a dry voice. Scott nodded vigorously capturing his hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. Concern and … love … shone out of Scott's emerald eyes and Ianto locked onto it, without even thinking.

"Yes" Scott answered in a gentle voice. "You saved that little girl from injury … or worse. I'm proud of you. I'm also _mad _at you for putting yourself in harm's way even though there was a legitimate reason to do so. Do you always behave like that?"

"Of course!" Ianto answered slightly annoyed, wondering why on earth Scott was grilling him like this when he believed his actions were the actions of any normal person in that situation. "You wouldn't honestly have expected me to just stand there and do nothing?"

"No, of course not" Scott replied quickly, "I was just worried about you. Seems like they make British heads as hard as their helmets!" He smiled reassuringly at Ianto, proud of the young Welshman's feat … barely arrived in Cincinnati, when he turns around and saves a little girl. On Christmas Day.

An insistent ringing coming from his pocket alerted the two men. _"Shit!_" Scott responded pulling out his mobile and seeing the ID flickering on his screen. "It's Damon!" Guilt pooled in his stomach as he realised he had completely forgotten that his second-in-command had gone to collect the Torchwood vehicle for them.

He read the text. _Whr r u? Sum1 sd thr was accdt? Beta not b at the bar, boss! _Scott flipped his mobile open and hit speed dial 2. After a few rings, a grumpy voice answered. "Hey! Where the hell are you two? Why did you disappear? Someone said there was an accident? Is everything okay? You could have text me, you know. You better not be at the bar!"

Scott rolled his eyes at Damon's usual quick-fire questions and statements, coloured by his worry and confusion. "Sorry Damon. Ianto was knocked out by a taxi when he pulled a young child to safety. He'll be fine. He's come round now. Lucky for us there was a doctor on the scene. He's just gone to get ice from the bar for Ianto's head. He's conscious now and should be okay, apart from aches and pains. We'll need to monitor him for delayed concussion. You can find us in the far lounge bar to the left as you come into the entrance. We'll catch up then."

"Bloody hell!" Damon murmured in response. "Yeah, okay. Just give me a couple of minutes to move the vehicle. I was expecting to pick you up straight away so I parked it right outside the entrance. It's idling. Is Ianto _really _alright? And how come he saved the child and _you _didn't? More your thing, isn't it boss?"

Scott replied morosely. "Yeah, well … not much of a hero at the moment, Damon. Anyway … go ahead and park the vehicle, then meet us inside. We'll decide what we're going to do when you get here. You brought the Torchwood vehicle, so just grab the medical kit before you come. Dr Schumacher's bag is obviously doing a merry-go-round trip on the luggage conveyor. See you soon." He clicked off, not feeling like answering too many more of Damon's questions.

"I _ I'm sorry", a soft voice said. "I didn't mean to cause problems, Scott." Sadness shone out of the blue depths as Ianto offered his apology.

"No!" Scott answered firmly, taking Ianto's hand in his own again. "You have nothing to apologise for. You did the right thing. I just over-reacted. I was … afraid. Afraid that you had been more seriously hurt. I should have been with you. I'm sorry, Ianto."

Ianto turned away, unable to face the disappointment he expected in Scott's eyes. He couldn't understand how a simple human act could have turned so sour. Yet Scott's reaction made Ianto feel guilty, even though he knew he did the right thing. He wondered if Scott's anger was more to do with the way he had run hot and cold on him, rather than his rescue attempt.

Guilt gnawed again at Scott's stomach as he watched Ianto avoid his gaze. This time, it was because of how he had treated Ianto trying to distance himself from the young man … because of his own confused feelings. It was Ianto's first trip to America, he had saved a young child's life, and all Scott could do was upbraid him for it. He needed to get a handle on his emotions.

He slipped his hand around the young Welshman's and used his other to gently turn his chin towards him. Oblivious to the travellers hovering around in the background, Scott spoke softly. "Ianto, look at me. _Please._ I'm sorry … _so sorry. _I've let my personal feelings for you colour my perception of your rescue. What you did was good and right. I'm proud of your actions as you should be. I got mad at you, because I was _afraid, _Ianto … afraid that it was more serious than it turned out to be. If you had been … well, if things had turned out worse, I don't know _what _I would have done."

Ianto's sky-blue eyes widened in shock at Scott's words. He suspected Scott's feelings were a factor in his reaction to the rescue, but now he read something more in the emerald eyes staring down at him. He perceived a weakening of the barriers Scott held in place over his emotions. A small spark of hope flared anew in his heart.

"Ianto", Scott continued. "I love you. Always have, always will. But I know that we can't have a relationship together. We can't even try. I know you have feelings for me, Ianto, but we both know a large portion of your heart belongs to Jack. So I won't place you in the terrible position of dividing your love between the two of us. That isn't fair to Jack, it isn't fair to me and it isn't fair to you. And like your Immortal Captain, I don't like to share. So you see, Ianto, there isn't a way for us to find each other, outside of that which we already have. Our friendship, which has every chance of deepening, is the only bond we can share. For both our sakes."

Tears welled up in Ianto's eyes. His voice croaked as he spoke. "You _love _me? After all I've put you through, you _still _love me? I … I don't deserve that. I wish I did. I know my heart is divided and … that isn't fair. But … I do love you. I wish we could try, Scott, I really do!"

Tears coursed down Ianto's cheeks from beneath his closed eyelids and Scott's fingers moved gently to wipe them away. "So do I, Ianto, so do I" he murmured gently. Reaching down suddenly to lay a soft kiss on his brow, Scott misjudged his angle as Ianto, eyes still closed, tilted his head up towards him, as if trying to raise himself.

Scott's lips didn't reach Ianto's brow. They fell momentarily on the young Welshman's soft, full lips, causing Scott to quickly move back. Ianto startled, his eyes flying open and staring … straight into Scott's shocked gaze. Ianto's hand snaked swiftly around Scott's neck and drew him back, his lips slightly parted as he returned Scott's unexpected kiss.

A sharp jolt like a ribbon of electricity arcing between two points, startled both men as its power surged through their bodies. Unaware of the TARDIS's interference in their relationship, waves of energy moved inexorably to form a network of connections; to their bodies, their minds, their spirits and their souls. They were united … as one.

The kiss deepened and opened up channels of passion and desire for them, long held at bay by resistant walls of their well-intentioned determination. Those walls crumbled before the onslaught of Vortex-fuelled love; greatly enhancing love that had always existed, but never been allowed to come to fruition. It was like flood-gates releasing a huge body of wild water and only later on, would Ianto and Scott realise the terrible power of that unstoppable force … but not before it wreaked terrible chaos in their lives.

Their kiss was long and deep as they savoured the touch, the scent and the flavour of each other's mouths; tongues joining in a sweet battle for dominance, neither caring who won in the end.

Dr Schumacher's steps faltered as he neared Scott and Ianto, somewhat shocked to see such a wanton display of passion between the two men … in public. He prided himself on being thoroughly modern, a 21st century man and he was definitely _not _homophobic. He just felt slightly uncomfortable bearing witness to their … love for each other.

At last, the need for oxygen forced them to reluctantly end their kiss. Glittering emerald eyes stared down into brilliant sky-blue eyes; the knowledge of the sudden shift in their relationship bringing a depth of peace that dispelled their doubts. They loved each other … that's all that mattered.

"Sorry for the delay", a slightly flushed Dr Schumacher reappeared on the scene. "Now, Ianto … by the way, that's a neat name. Welsh, are you? Lovely accent. Anyway. The barman kindly gave me a couple of mild painkillers for you. Do you have a water bottle with you? No? Can you swallow them dry? It'll help the headache. Maybe just suck on some ice first before taking them. There you go, you suck on that. Right. Now I've wrapped the ice, I want you to keep it on your head. Yeah, I know, doesn't feel too good, does it? But it will once those pain killers kick in."

A sudden coldness swept through Scott as he remembered something important … well, _someone _important. Captain Jack Harkness. He would have to tell him what had happened. His heart beat painfully in his chest because the leader of Torchwood Cardiff was the very _last _person he wanted to speak to now. Particularly after he had just heavily snogged the man the Captain loved.

A small doubt crept into his mind. Would that _amazing _kiss they shared, that strange sense of connection they had gained, all be lost with one phone call? He ground his teeth in anguish. He _had _to ring Jack to let him know about Ianto's accident. He had no choice.

Scott unclasped Ianto's hand and let Dr Schumacher tend to Ianto. He turned around and spotted Damon wandering through the various lounges, looking for them. He raised his hand to attract his attention, but Damon wasn't looking his way. He was about to text his second-in-command, when the thought of informing Ianto's boss of his accident, intruded its way back into his mind.

Scott waited until Damon neared enough for him to wave and be seen by his second-in-command. Damon hurried towards his boss, but slowed his steps when Scott began to gesture frantically at him, pointing at his phone. Damon nodded in understanding, a frown lining his features. He was somewhat disgruntled at being dismissed so casually by his boss. He stalked moodily to where Dr Schumacher was attending to Ianto.

Scott sat down a couple of seats away from where Dr Schumacher and Damon were fussing over Ianto. He flipped open his mobile and listened to the ringing tone. It rang through several times before being answered. Scott held his breath.

"Captain Jack Harkness! Is that you, Scott?" a distinctive voice answered, surprise in his voice.

Scott drew in a deep breath, dreading this moment. "Yes it is, Jack" he replied in what he hoped was a neutral tone. "I'm afraid there's been a minor accident. With Ianto. He was standing on the pavement outside the airport at Cincinnati. A young child ran out in front of a taxi as it was pulling in. Ianto grabbed the child out of harm's way but was knocked down by the taxi and hit his head. I want to assure you, he's okay. Mild concussion, cut to the head and he'll have bruises. Fortunately there was a doctor in the crowd, David Schumacher, who tended him. He'll be fine. He's conscious now and when my second-in-command arrives, he has a medical kit with him. We'll take him to Damon's house as planned and let him rest there. One of my medics will be there and will take over from Dr Schumacher's care. I just wanted to report this to you as Ianto is one of your staff, but let me reiterate my point, Jack. Ianto will be fine, I promise."

Back in Alice's home, the moment Jack heard Scott outline the incident, he had shot to his feet, momentarily too shocked to react verbally. The Doctor, Alice and even Stephen, looked on worriedly as it became obvious that the news being conveyed to the Captain, was not good. Alice shot a concerned glance at the Doctor.

"_WHAT? SHIT!"_ Jack roared down the phone when he at last found his voice. "How the _hell _did that happen? Where were _you_? … Is he conscious? Can I talk to him? Put him on the line!" Jack's anger rolled off in waves from his body. The Doctor jumped up and laid a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder. He shrugged it off.

Alice leapt up, grabbed Stephen's hand and pulled at him to follow her. Her son didn't need to see her father ranting and raving down the phone … not on Christmas Day.

"_Mum?"_ Stephen questioned in an irritated tone, "Uncle Jack's upset! Shouldn't we be here to support him? He'll need us, Mum!" Alice shook her head at her son and gave him that distinctive _'don't argue with me, son, you'll do as I say' _glare_. _He frowned back at her, but allowed himself to be dragged out of the room.

Jack had begun pacing the room in tight, tense circles. The Doctor rolled his eyes, sat back down and decided to ignore the Captain until the call was over. He picked at some of the tasty treats on the side table. _Mmmmm ... chocolate almonds. _

Jack fumed silently, before responding. "_Calm down! NO! _You got him hurt! Why should I calm down! Now_ listen_ to me! … _NO! _I'm sending _my _medic over to you. As a matter of fact, _I'm _coming over with him! … _Ridiculous? _I am _not _being ridiculous! One of my operatives has been injured, he's in a foreign country, I'm not being ridiculous! … It doesn't matter whether you think Ianto wants me to come over or not, he's been injured! He's one of my team and I need to check him over. And so does Owen! … _OVERBEARING? _I am _not _overbearing! I'm merely asserting my right as his leader to come over and check him for myself! … Well, how do I know he's really okay? _You haven't let me speak to him! _Of course I won't yell at him! This isn't _his _fault! … What am I implying? I'm not implying anything! Merely stating the fact that he did what was right! But I can't help wondering why it was that you _left him _on his own! … _You're right!_ This conversation is going nowhere! Now put him on the line! … He's upset? Well, obviously he is! He's injured, in a foreign country and I'm not there to help him! Of course he's upset! … Well, then! About time!"

Scott shook his head in frustration. By now, Ianto had a good idea of _who _he was talking to and how badly the conversation was going. Dr Schumacher wore a concerned expression on his face. Damon had joined them and was staring with consternation at his leader's phone call, dropping the medical kit down by the doctor's side.

Dr Schumacher immediately turned to it, tensing slightly when the white painted letters of _Torchwood _stared back at him. Swallowing down the apprehension he suddenly felt as he realised _who _these men were, Dr Schumacher assumed his professional façade and sorted through the supplies he could use. The _strange _items in the kit fuelled his curiosity, but he kept that hidden.

He motioned for Ianto to get up, offering him an arm for support. Ianto took it and allowed himself to be helped to his feet. A wave of dizziness passed over him and he abruptly sat down, shaking his head. He then slowly raised himself to his feet pushing down on the seat and straightened up. He felt light-headed, apart from his headache which was starting on dull around the edges, courtesy of the pain relief. He smiled at Dr Shumacher who grinned back at him. Dr Shumacher deftly unwrapped and applied an antiseptic wipe to clear the residual dried blood. Then he unwrapped a plaster and secured it over the cut.

Scott moved closer to Ianto, acknowledging Damon's presence with a brief nod that said '_I'll explain everything soon'_, then handed his mobile over to Ianto. Ianto offered an apologetic smile, then answered the phone.

"Hey … it's me" Ianto answered in a quiet voice. "Jack! I'm fine … okay, I will be fine. Look, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to worry you … No, Jack! There's no need for either you or Owen to come over. It's not that serious. A couple of days rest and I'll be as good as new … Honestly, Jack. I'm better. The taxi wasn't travelling that fast, it was just pulling in. I think I jerked myself the wrong way when I grabbed the little girl and pushed her towards the pavement. That's how I think it happened. Careless of me really. I should have _pulled _her out of the way and stepped back … I know you care and I'm sorry I worried you. This isn't Scott's fault, Jack. Damon was collecting the vehicle and Scott was moving all our luggage … Yeah. You did, Jack. I think you owe Scott an apology. I'll pass the phone back over … Yeah sure, I'll talk to you again after you've _apologised _to Scott, okay? Just hold on."

Ianto passed the phone back to Scott who was only partially assured by Ianto's steady gaze at him. The minute the phone left his hand, Ianto placed both his hands over his face, sighing deeply into them.

Scott's voice washed over him, tense and cautious. "Okay. I accept your apology. I realise you were shocked at my news and I'm sorry I got carried away myself … Yeah, I promise you Jack, we'll look after him. _I _will look after him … Perhaps he's been with you too long. Your heroics are rubbing off on him! … No, Jack, I didn't _mean_ anything by that. I just meant he's probably emulating you … not that that's a _bad _thing … Yeah, I'm sorry too, Jack. Sorry it happened and I wasn't there for him. But I will be from now on, I promise you that! … Okay, sure. I need to speak with Damon anyway. And to Dr Schumacher … Bye Jack and Merry Christmas!"

Scott handed the phone back over to Ianto who grabbed it eagerly. _Too eagerly_ Scott thought bitterly. He turned his attention first to Damon. "Okay, I'll explain everything, Damon" he greeted his second-in-command apologetically. Then sparing a penetrating gaze at Dr Schumacher he added, "I just need a word with Damon about what happened. But I'd like to talk to you afterwards before you leave, okay?" The doctor nodded his assent.

Scott drew Damon to one side while Ianto talked in low tones to Jack. He couldn't help but notice how much Ianto had perked up talking to his Captain. The green serpent of jealousy that had rested docile in his gut, stirred restlessly. Scott pushed those feelings down even further than before. He explained to Damon what had happened after he left to collect their vehicle, then briefly what had transpired between himself and Jack on the phone.

Damon knew that Scott had some kind of 'thing' for Ianto Jones, because his boss had confided in him when he returned from the Torchwood Convention last year. Scott had been an emotional mess then, having _fallen _for a gorgeous young Welshman who was wrapped up in some guy who had _abandoned _him. Both Scott and Damon presumed that was the end of that _'nearly relationship' _but unfortunately it had come back to bite them hard this year … and on their territory.

Listening to his boss tell him now what had happened, didn't fill in the gaps that Scott would have told him about if it had been anyone, but Ianto Jones. The fact that his boss was strangely tight-lipped about his stay over in New York, spoke volumes to what had … _or _had not taken place with the young Welshman.

Even observing now the stiff, uneasy way Scott related recent events to him, provided its own explanation. Scott was not behaving normally as he would; his boss was ill-at-ease, nervous even … and holding his emotions in as if he were afraid the world would see exactly how he felt … or Ianto Jones would. This did not bode well.

The moment the phone was in his hand again, Ianto felt his nervousness rise sharply. "Jack! _Please_ don't let what happened spoil your Christmas with Alice. Give her and Stephen my love … I'm not a fragile person, you know this! Of course I'll be fine! … Oh, Jack! I miss you too. I told you before, I don't want to _be here_ but you and the Doctor … I know, Jack, preserve time lines etc. etc. … Okay, maybe I would have had to come here, but it would have been different. And I wouldn't be _thousands _of miles away now! Scott and Damon are coming back, I have to go now. So it's still okay to ring you later tonight? … Good! Okay then. Bye."

Ianto handed the phone back to Scott, not even looking at the young American standing beside him. Ianto turned his face away from him. Scott ignored Ianto's harsh rebuff and focused his attention back on Dr Schumacher.

"So, Dr Schumacher", Scott began in his 'boss' voice. "You've helped us here and I'm grateful. You know who we are, but haven't tried to wheedle information out of us, nor did it appear to put you off even though you have some idea of what we do. You've been professional and discreet. We could use someone like you. So, if you're interested in working for us, just ring me on that number. Anytime, day or night."

Dr Shumacher shook hands with them all. "You take things easy, young man, for at least a couple of days" he urged Ianto. He merely nodded at Damon as they shook hands. Turning lastly to Scott he said, "Strange things happen at Christmas. I get to help a young Briton newly arrived in our country, who within minutes of landing here, saved a young child from serious injury. And then, I am offered a position within an organisation that I know more about than I possibly should. You have given me much to ponder over Christmas. For now, I take my leave of you gentleman and you'll definitely hear from me before the New Year."

The doctor gave them all a cocky salute, then headed towards the luggage conveyor, his mind a-buzz with all that he had experienced in the last half hour. A simple act of kindness, born of his natural tendency and inbuilt medical ethic, now opened the door for him to an exciting new world working for Torchwood. A familiar buzz in his pocket stopped him as he fumbled to answer his phone. He smiled as the apologetic voice of his son-in-law reached his ears. He reassured the young man enthusiastically, telling him that he had news he'd share with him and his daughter, when they arrived at their home. _Merry Christmas indeed! _

"Let's get moving then" Damon muttered, looking all around for their luggage. He wasn't happy at seeing the intense gazes being cast between Scott and the Welshman. They made him feel uncomfortable.

Scott pointed over to the row of counters adjacent to the luggage conveyor. "One of the security staff went out and brought in our trolley. They've parked it behind the end of that far counter. Can you please get it?"

Damon nodded, a scowl on his face at his boss, but he moved quickly to where he was directed. They had wasted enough time, what with Ianto's accident. A pang of guilt stabbed at him. _Shit! Nice one, Damon. The Briton's here less than five minutes, before he bloody well saves a kiddy's life! Nice attitude for Christmas … not! _

Scott draped Ianto's arm around his shoulders, while he gripped the Welshman's waist. Scott didn't know what to say to Ianto and a cloud of confusion and doubt descended upon him. He felt Ianto's abrupt halt and turned to see the young Welshman staring intently at him.

Ianto's voice was strong and sure. "I love you, Scott. More than I realised. Are you willing to take a chance on me? We both know I still love Jack, but I know that could change … I _want _it to change. I'll accept whatever decision you make."

Scott's heart leapt into his throat, pounding loud and strong with the love he felt for the Welshman, burning through his veins. His voice resounded with strength. "Yes. I _want _to take a chance on you. You are worth it."

Both men smiled with new understanding, both now willing to take a chance on a relationship that may well be doomed to failure. They loved each other enough to take that risk and they'd face the consequences of their actions, as they arose.


	20. Chapter 20

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__My apologies to all the readers who followed this story faithfully for so long. I tried to write chapters for this story, which I am fond of, along with chapters for my other serial story 'What Becomes of the Broken Hearted', but I found that I wasn't doing justice to either story. Then a period of 'writer's block' took me down for a bit and when I found the creative urge coming back to life, I thought it would be best to finish one story at a time. I fully intend to come back to this story, but it's ON HOLD until I finish my first serial story. Once again, my apologies. _


End file.
